Inevitable
by Writer207
Summary: When Solar Flare goes missing, only few are worried about her (Horace), because she can take care of herself. When Tecton goes missing, everyone worries a lot more because it isn't usual he disappears so suddenly. But when Kaz goes missing, it just became personal - nobody messes with Oliver's friends. Skoliver (eventually) with minor one-sided Gordan. T for fight scenes (AU)
1. Prologue

**Hi people! Like most of you, I'm new to the Mighty Med category, but I think that if we keep working hard, we might expand this greatly.** **This is my Mighty Med addition to this archive, and I really hope you'll like it, despite this sucky summary I've given you (might change if I have inspiration). In other terms, I feel the need to tell you that I can't watch the episodes in Belgium, but caught up with the series through youtube, so if anything seems inaccurate, just tell me and I'll try to fix it. Okay, without further ado, Inevitable: the prologue!**

**Disclaimer: I would like to thank the geniuses behind Mighty Med, for creating a world in which fans can get lost forever and do whatever they want... except own the series. Only their own plots, usually. (this goes for the whole story)**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_Er…_

_Hey there… guys, I… er… _

_I… am usually not good with words, but… I just have to tell this to someone. I mean, I wanna tell this to someone, but not the people I have already told it, or who were there when it happened. That's what this doctor keeps telling me._

_When I told Horace about my best friend, he told me he'd be okay – with some side-effects, even if we didn't know what he meant._

_I also told Alan, but somehow he didn't really care about us, Normos. Now I think of it, he might have even laughed about me being pathetic._

_I told Skylar a hundred times, every time we go visit my best friend in the hospital, and she keeps having faith he'll ever be the old him again._

_So, Horace's been taking me to this doctor, who told me it's better to just tell a random person, but I'm totally not gonna do this, so that's why I'm recording it. No need to tell you who I am, 'cause this has been recorded where you work, you probably know me already._

_Anyway… I still visit him every day, whenever I have the chance. I'm very sure Wallace and Clyde noticed our absence, and I am also sure they would not mind this._

_It breaks my heart to see him like that. Yes, he is smiling and laughing and trying to tell jokes, and I can't help but do the same. The problem is … his laughs are honest, but mine are not. Not exactly, at least. He laughs when looking at me, knowing about all stuff he did at the Domain and at school. But every time I look at him, I wonder if he knows. I wonder if he will remember one day. I hope I won't have to keep this up for long._

_He is… I don't know when he'll come back. Well, he_ is_ back, but not the way I know him. Each time I go, and when it is time to leave, I wonder if he will call me back, and ask me this one thing I'd like him to say. "Say, why don't we go to Mighty Med? It's been a while, and you never start to talk about it." _

_I promised Horace not to begin about Mighty Med when he was still recovering. Horace might not be a Normo doctor, but he knew what he was doing. He was talking about complications, but I tuned out before he started to use more words I don't understand. I did catch that if I told him I might get cubed, and my friend too._

_I don't wanna be cubed. And I'm sure he don't wanna be cubed, too._

_I miss him._

_It's been almost half a year now, and he still hasn't come back._

_I want him to come back. But it might be too late, believing the doctor._

_[Five seconds break to think of more to say]_

_I don't like Tecton anymore. I started not to like him because of what happened, and the Crusher just took the place of my Number One Favorite Hero. He should have gone on patrol, as usual, but he did not and… now my best friend's lying here with no memory of Mighty Med – yet. _

_I just wish that, if I could reverse time and change one thing, it could be Tecton going on duty when he had to._

* * *

It was one busy night in the American city of Logan, where the Mighty Med was located. There were four or five other Mighty Meds spread across the globe, but they weren't as advanced and good with the heroes as the American one, the first one to ever exist… on Earth, at least. And, out of those five or six hospitals, Tecton preferred the American one over the others. It was nice there, also warm but with an air-conditioning, and had the best doctors of the entire universe.

Plus, it was the only Mighty Med where two Normos worked. He would not have trusted them – Normos in general – but since their knowledge through the comic books the hero hospitals sold had saved his life, he at first just thought it was a coincidence. Now, after having heard how those two Normos were a good team together and almost never failed saving the people who save the people, he kind of changed his point of view about those Normos. He thought their names were Cas and Olliver, if he was right.

These two Normos also had an idea of their own – those heroes recovering in the Mighty Med should watch out for villains trying to find it and possibly scheming another evil plot. Naturally, only the heroes who still had their powers and were considered almost-healed, so that meant Skylar Storm could not participate, how much she wanted to do. And that particular night, it was Tecton's turn.

The hero was supposed to pick an outlook post somewhere in the city, at a place where it is more likely a villain would perform a crime, and be there almost the entire night. And, since it was January, having picked that outlook post, they should be there, whatever the forecast is. That night, it was apparently going to be a cold night, with a chance of rain and a lot of wind.

And that's why Tecton was now still in Mighty Med and tricked NeoCortex into taking this watch in Tecton's outlook post. He wrapped up the coat around him, which he brought specifically so he would not have to freeze to death. Off course, he was used to Absolute Zero messing around with his powers, but the psychic hero never really liked 'too cold' or 'too warm', so he wouldn't be taking any risk. It also wasn't a help to know the ice cold wind brushed against his face and all still uncovered parts of his body and uniform, hoping it was just Absolute Zero again and that he would stop soon. He'd even rather fight his nemesis, the Vanquisher, right now instead of staying on someone else's guard duty. _Jerk._

It was now almost half past midnight, and to be honest, NeoCortex started to be really fed up by Tecton and his big ego. He picked up the phone he could borrow – he can, he's a hero, nobody would refuse to give their phone to a hero if it was an emergency – and called Tecton's number. He was too occupied by hoping his fellow hero would pick up to notice the dark thoughts from behind.

"Hello?" a voice answered – Tecton's voice. NeoCortex scratched his throat before speaking up.

"It's me," he said, and it was silent at the other side until Tecton finally decided to answer. NeoCortex didn't like the fact they were so far away – he might be psychic and all, but he has to know where exactly they were. That and he was fairly sure Tecton moved since he's been in the cafeteria, being one of the few to have survived its food.

"Oh, hi Cortex! How's it going? Didn't pick up any activity?"

"Not yet," the psychic hero responded, "everything's quiet up here. How are you doing?"

"Well, my leg's feeling much better than before. I can even walk again!" NeoCortex snorted – he needed not to be a telepath to know this was a clear lie. Before the hero answered, something in the back of his head warned him about some danger which could be imminent, but he ignored the feeling and instead replied to Tecton's latest sentence

"I should have known," he said as neutral as possible, "I mean, you might even be able to run! I'm glad your legs are right. I presume that arm that was hit badly and paralyzed in that battle with Megahertz is also healing?" Tecton had told him that lie, and NeoCortex hadn't even thought about checking his mind if he were lying. Why would he? They were heroes, if they didn't have trust, they had nothing. But now, slowly, he had been realizing this was all one plot from Tecton so he wouldn't have to be on boring guard duty.

"Yeah, my arm's also fine," Tecton quickly added, and NeoCortex nodded.

"I can't believe you lied."

"And I can't believe you just did it! What made you decide to go against mind-reading? You could've known I was lying." He could just hear Tecton smirk at the other side of the line, and NeoCortex himself sighed.

"We don't use our powers on each other, that's just disgu-" NeoCortex now could no longer ignore that sense of danger, and turned his head to look behind him. Indeed, he sensed some thoughts, and automatically read the mind of the stranger. _'That is not our guy!'_ NeoCortex took a step back. This person was angered, and such anger he only sensed in villains. Tecton's voice at the other side was asking him what was going on, but NeoCortex had no time to respond.

Instead, he felt a tickling down his feet, and when he looked, he saw black smoke he could not identify further on. He moved one foot, but that was all he could do, for the smoke quickly rose and grew in size, blinding him completely and covering his whole body. He felt how he lost all feeling in the whole of his body, yet still could feel he was standing, with a straight back and the phone in his right hand. His hearing was also dampening, but he could still make out the villain walking closer, and Tecton calling out for him, rather annoyed now.

"NeoCortex! I understand it if you're mad, but please, say something!" That was the last thing NeoCortex heard before tumbling down in ever darker darkness than the black smoke brought with him, and he lost all meaning of time and space.

* * *

"NeoCortex!" Tecton said for the hundredth time, really getting annoyed now. "I understand it if you're mad, but please, say something!" he was walking around the Mighty Med, being declared almost fit enough to leave the superhero hospital again. He had thought NeoCortex took over his duty because the psychic hero knew he was almost to be released, this being a sort of present. And, as for now, he hadn't answered back, but through his earpiece he could still clearly hear the city nightlife in the background, so Tecton knew NeoCortex could still be listening – or he was in danger.

"I'm fine!" he heard NeoCortex snarl, and before Tecton could say anything else, he heard a beep tone, letting the superhero know NeoCortex broke off the connection, and thus decided he would no longer talk to him – through mouth and mind alike. He looked upset, at the moment Solar Flare came walking by. He looked from his earpiece in his hand to the female superhero.

"He hung up on me!" he said with an indignant voice with a hint of anger, and Solar Flare looked at him with a sympathetic look before continuing her way to the training room. Tecton shook his head, and now also broke the connection. "Jerk," he too snarled, and walked back to his room. With this he also passed the dumber of the two Normos who worked at this Mighty Med.

* * *

**(Yes, I did spell Kaz and Oliver's name wrong on purpose - I don't believe Tecton to be the type to know how names are spelled.)**


	2. Psychic hero down

**Wow... already thanks for the support of those who are reading and/or have favorited, reviewed and followed. Anyway, here's the first chapter of _Inevitable._ What I also forgot to mention, was that I write for other fandoms too (mainly Pair of Kings) and I really don't have an update schedule, so I update when I have time and inspiration. Also, if there is anything you don't recognize or isn't said in the series, I'm making it up for the convenience of the plot that needs to keep moving. And now, review time!**

_______littlemisschatterbox13:______ Well, thanks for the review and here is the next chapter!_______

**-Writer207**

* * *

_Okay, I'm trailing of here… So, how to begin this?_

_I wasn't there so I can't tell you what… Wait, I got it! No, I don't… Hmpf… Oh yeah, I do!_

_So, I er… Tecton didn't go on guard duty, sent NeoCortex over and since he don't wanna talk about what happened that night, I can't help you if you want details. Also, this ain't an interrogation._

_But I do remember that the day when they wheeled NeoCortex in at the Mighty med, when we had to avoid our Normo friends, Gus and Jordan, because they kinda followed us around after leaving for Mighty Med._

* * *

That Friday, Kaz and Oliver were attending school, as usual. Skylar couldn't be there, because she had a check-up at Mighty Med, but she wouldn't miss anything special with those teachers trying to make them learn stuff. Trying, since Kaz didn't pick up much in each class.

Anyway, history and chemistry quickly went by and soon there was a small ten-minute break in which Kaz and Oliver met up at their lockers. But as they walked to their lockers, who lay next to each other, they noticed Gus and Jordan were waiting there – waiting for them to arrive, probably.

"Hey guys." Kaz greeted them, and Gus quickly replied 'hey' while Jordan just gave them a small smile before announcing why they were at the lockers of their friends. Off course, they were here most of the time at school, but because Kaz and Oliver knew Jordan well, they knew she didn't come here just to talk to them until next period began.

"Have any of you two seen Connie today?" she asked, and Kaz and Oliver looked at each other. They dropped her off at the hospital, so she wouldn't mistake any earthy customs for villain stuff or something; they just walked with her to the hospital that morning and then straight went to school. But since they couldn't tell anyone about Mighty Med, they had to lie about Skylar again.

They didn't like lying to their only friends in the entire school.

"We spoke to her through the phone," Oliver said, "or rather, we spoke her father. She caught the flu and so can't go to school." They had agreed that, if anybody asked and if they had to lie, they let Oliver do it. It was also Oliver who made up that rule, since Kaz had the tendency to use fire as a lie too often. They would know when he was lying, but they wouldn't know if Oliver spoke the truth or not. This time, Gus and Jordan seemed to buy it.

"Wish her a good recovery, if you get the chance," Gus said, and Oliver nodded. Jordan noticed how Kaz pulled his phone out of his pocket, and did something that looked like reading a message. Neither Oliver nor Gus saw Kaz doing it, but Jordan had seen it clearly, although she didn't know what was in the message.

"Okay, we will." Oliver said. After reading the message, Kaz nudged Oliver with his shoulder and showed his friend the message. Oliver gave it a quick glance, nodded, and started packing their homework for next week. But, since they had at least five more periods, it didn't seem logical why they were packing to leave already. In fact, they've already been leaving for the last months, in which they sometimes seemed to leave school earlier. And somehow, the teachers were completely fine with it. And Jordan wouldn't be Jordan if she didn't think this was suspicious.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked, and again it was Oliver who answered.

"To Connie's. She needs our help with science," they were all ready to leave, but Jordan kept them at Logan High for a bit longer.

"Can't this wait for after school?" she asked, and this time, Kaz tried to create a reliable lie to make sure their leave was legitimized. But before he said anything, the two friends looked at each other once again, acting very suspicious.

"No, this can't wait for after school," Kaz replied, "Because now she is feeling well enough to actually do it. If we go after school, she might feel too ill to do it, so we gotta go. It's urgent!" With these words, the two friends started to run out of school. Not much later, Jordan walked at a fast pace to the door.

"What are you doing?" Gus asked her. She turned around to face the guy she hated most, and he could tell she was mad. Mad at Kaz and Oliver for not telling her what really was going on. He could tell, because he knew Jordan too well to know she wasn't just going to stand there and let Kaz and Oliver be.

"I'm going after them and I'll make them tell them why they keep skipping classes!" she shouted and went through the door as Gus watched the girl left the building. For just a few seconds, Gus considered all possibilities that could occur if he went with Jordan, and if he didn't, what would happen if they found Kaz and Oliver, and when they didn't. He came after these few seconds to the conclusion he should better follow Jordan rather than staying and risk her getting mad at him for not supporting her, even though she didn't like him as a friend or even acquaintance.

* * *

They ran into the hospital – they did slow down to casually walk in – and walked into the janitor's closet, entering the Mighty Med through the only door known to them. They suspected there might me more, but for now, that one should do. Soon, they found their coats and immediately went over to Horace's office.

"I just hope Jordan and Gus are okay with us leaving again," Oliver said, and Kaz nodded. He hoped the same.

"Relax! They'll be fine! Actually, they should get used to it by now we have lesser time to hang with them. Or go to school overall." Kaz replied, and the rest of the walk to Horace's office continued silently. Only when they had reached his office and were about to knock on the door, Horace himself came already out.

"Guys!" Horace greeted, "we've got an emergency. Great you got here so quickly." As they walked through the halls to the hero that needed saving, the three kept a conversation going about their newest patient.

"Who is it?"

"It's NeoCortex." As soon as Horace mentioned the psychic hero's name, Kaz saw how guilt came across his best friend's face. He still felt guilty that he almost exploded him, and while NeoCortex seemed to have a grudge on him for doing that, Oliver just wanted to be forgiven because he was more like Kaz when it happened, so not really himself.

"What happened to him now?" Kaz wondered.

"This time, he didn't watch funny videos online," Horace confirmed, "in fact, nobody really knows what happened except for NeoCortex himself! We found him at the roof of the bank, unconscious. I hope you can figure out what happened to him so we can heal him as soon as possible." As Horace said these last words, the two entered the operation room to find NeoCortex lying on a gurney, not moving except his chest, implying that he still is breathing. Horace gave them five minutes to find out what happened to the hero – originally three, but then they were pressured too much which could lead to disasters.

After inspecting all body parts without actually touching the hero, Oliver found out this was a rather strange case. "This is weird. There are no signs he's fought!" Kaz laughed it away.

"There has to be! C'mon, he can't have psychic side-effects– he's immune to telepathically sent attacks anyway."

"Just look at it! Do you see any bruise, cut or even blood?" Oliver asked his best friend, and Kaz shrugged, walking over to the legs of the psychic hero.

"No, I haven't, but c'mon! Even without those, he can still be hurt! No, I'm not talking about mental attacks, but something like…" at that point, he had moved his weight from his hands over to NeoCortex' right leg and had pressed it a tiny bit, yet it appeared to be hard enough for the hero to stir and groan in pain. Oliver looked at Kaz. "Something like that," Kaz finished his previous sentence.

Apparently Horace has heard that groan all the way to there, because the second the groan escaped from NeoCortex' mouth Horace entered the operation room, acting all worried, as he always was when it came to heroes. "So, what did you find out?" he almost immediately asked.

"Well, three things. He apparently has no signs he fought someone, he close to waking up and this leg needs to be fixed, because I think it's broken." Kaz informed him. Horace looked like he was

"I'm not a Normo doctor!"

"But you can heal a broken leg, right?" Oliver insisted.

"I can't, but there's someone who can! Thanks for the help, guys! Now, Mr. Quick has some trouble with stopping. He's in the training room." With these words, he dismissed the two boys from the operation room. The two Normos were actually still not high enough in rank to actually be there when they performed the surgery, and many of these heroes didn't really want to have Normos cut open their bodies for help – no, they'd rather be awake and sure those boys didn't mess up anything.

When they walked out and a team of specialized people walked in, the two best friends noticed how Tecton was waiting outside, leaning against the wall and absolutely not making any effort to leave any time soon. Kaz tapped Oliver's shoulder, and when Oliver turned around, he also saw the hero standing there. They both knew he was released only a few hours ago, and didn't like hanging around in places where he didn't need to be, so why he stayed, was for them a mystery.

"What's he still doing here?" Kaz thought out loud. Oliver shrugged.

"Let's ask him. Hey, Tecton!" When the hero heard his name, he turned his head to the source of the sound. "I heard you were released earlier this day. It's good you're feeling better."

"Well, thanks." He flashed a smile at them before his facial expression turned all serious again. Kaz and Oliver sensed there was something wrong with him, and that he worried. Because of their comic books and everything they know about their favorite heroes and villains, they were able to detect that emotion so easily.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Kaz asked.

"I'm fine. Just waiting for news on Cortex." Now they knew what was bothering the hero, and why he wouldn't leave. He was feeling guilty about something that had something to do with NeoCortex, and now waited until he could talk to him and apologize or do whatever he wanted to do, as long as it wasn't too gross. They went away, leaving Tecton in peace and went to the training room. On the outside, they could already here someone was running around there at a high speed, and it wasn't slowing down at all.

At such times, Kaz and Oliver wondered why they had to do all those things the other doctors couldn't do and when was assumed the two Normos could handle it.


	3. Feelin' much better

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter already! No chapter titles yet, but they will be named if I know how to name them... or you could always send in suggestions, if you know a good title for a chapter. And as mentioned in the prologue, I'm Flemish (from Belgium) so if there are mistakes or when I use the wrong words at the wrong place, tell me. ****If there is anything you don't recognize or isn't said in the series, I'm making it up for the convenience of the plot that needs to keep moving. And now, review time!**

_______Theminergirlcraft:______ Thank you for both this review and any reviews in the future. [does Kaz hands back]_______

**-Writer207**

* * *

_Oh, yeah, no more Gus and Jordan yet, but more – oh, I like one of those, yes [accepts cookie and a glass of water from Lizard Man] Just delicious!_

_Wait, where was I? Oh yeah, NeoCortex!_

_When we checked him after his operation (we're no Normo doctors, we know nothing of broken legs) and we immediately fell something was off. Well, we think it was because of Tecton. he was still still here, at Mighty Med, __and he almost never shows up at the Mighty Med to visit a fellow hero._

* * *

Jordan had to wait for Gus again. He didn't really have the best condition, but just few of her words were needed to get him walk quicker, even run, as to make sure they wouldn't lose Kaz and Oliver. And, naturally, as it was Jordan who was trying to make Gus go faster, those words couldn't exactly be considered 'nice'.

As they followed their two suspicious friends, Gus tried to keep a conversation going. "Where do you think they're going?"

"At least they're not at the Domain!" Jordan answered, not even bothering to look at the guy. "If they were, we would've been there already." Gus, out of breath again, stopped and leaned against a lamp post. And for some reason, Jordan also stopped when she noticed how Gus was taking a deep breath, and she tried to make him run again.

"Wow, calm down, Jordan!" Gus said, "Maybe they're really going to Connie." If he had realized how close she was to exploding in anger…

"No, they're not! They're lying!" she shouted in his face. She was right, she knew they were. They were hiding something – those two idiots, and Connie was somehow involved in all of this. And she was going to find out what exactly they were hiding, even if it was the last thing she'd ever do. And the last thing Gus ever did, too, because he had no other choice but to follow her. And even though Jordan was shouting in his face, he still kept his cool.

"How do you know that for sure? We don't know where she lives." He reasoned. Jordan turned her head in defeat. Why did she ever think Gus was annoying? Because he clearly was super annoying and she'd like him to be spending time with those liars, even if it meant she was alone – at least she would have gotten rid of Gus. She sought the two boys with her eyes, and she saw them enter a big public building.

"Then explain why they're entering the hospital!" she pointed at the hospital, and even then Gus didn't really think Oliver and Kaz were hiding something. On the contrary.

"Maybe it's gotten worse and maybe Connie needed to be taken to the hospital!" He said, frustrating the blonde once again. She grabbed him by his collar, lifting him up a few centimeters off the ground, and then dropped him. He was rested enough to sprint that short piece of walkway, she reasoned.

"Come on!" she said, and started running again. Gus followed her with his own speed, which wasn't quite fast since Gus wasn't the runner he'd like to be. So when Jordan already had arrived at the entrance, Gus still had to go half the distance they had to cross, much to Jordan's irritation. "Gus! Hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" was his answer, and while she waited for him, she looked inside. She focused on Kaz and Oliver, and saw them secretly entering the janitor's closet. She blinked, as to see if she was mistaken, but she wasn't – their two friends had entered the janitor's closet. So, what they were hiding was in there? Not exactly the best hiding place, but good enough for someone to accidentally find it – even though that group was also small, since it were only the janitors who could find out. Eventually, Gus stood next to her.

"So, I don't see them." He said, with a hint of disbelief. "They' could be with Connie now." Jordan turned her head to the idiot.

"You might not have been fast enough, but I was. I saw them enter the janitor's closet!" she said truthfully. She thought that Gus had to believe that. I mean, he believed a lot of stuff, so he would probably believe Kaz and Oliver had entered that hospital closet. But, against her expectations, Gus turned his head to her and the look in his eyes told her he didn't think they were in there.

"The janitor's closet? Are you sure about that?" He walked over there, and just opened the door to the closet which was, to Jordan's big surprise, empty except some typical janitor stuff. Gus walked back with a look that said 'I told you so!' "Clearly, they're not in here."

"What!?" she exclaimed in shock, "But I saw them enter!" Gus crossed his arms.

"You could be wrong!" At that moment, she really wanted to strangle the kid in front of her, but she decided not to do it last minute.

"I'm not wrong!" she said instead, knowing what she saw and knowing that she wasn't crazy. There must be a logical explanation for them leaving that place, even if she didn't know why. But, for now… "C'mon, we're going back." Gus looked at her, puzzled.

"Aren't we gonna say hi to Connie?" she sighed, turned around and left Gus at the hospital while walking back to school. Well, he probably would follow her anyway, but she didn't care. All she cared about for now, was that thing that Kaz and Oliver, and possibly Connie, were hiding. And she wouldn't rest until she found out what their secret was.

* * *

He was… alive, that's for sure. But he was lying in a bed, or son he thought. Everything could be an illusion. There was also another possibility – that they were dead – but he'd rather not think of that. The longer his thoughts drifted off, he learned something was beeping in a constant rhythm. He heard soft footsteps, which came quickly, and left as quickly as they had come, as if someone was just passing that bed. Pain was present in the entirety of his right leg, which was also hanging in the air, and his head was aching. He smelled a sort of smell he only recognized as the one hanging in a hospital.

A hospital… Mighty Med! He really was back at the Mighty Med! He did it! They did it. He could've been even happier if he figured out if it was too much work to open his eyes or not. He tried a few times, and the fourth time, he actually succeeded. A bright white light shone in his eyes, so he quickly closed them again. He opened and closed them as he got used to the light, and took in some more details. He was on a gurney, obviously, in a separated room, meaning that he was either recovering from a surgery, or that he had caught something contagious.

But he knew that it was the first option when he saw the two Normo doctors, Kaz and Oliver. "Hey, welcome back!" Kaz said a bit too loud. He still had that head-ache, but Kaz couldn't have known that. They might have known his leg was broken, but they couldn't possibly have known of his killer head-ache because he hasn't told them already.

"Where…" He began, putting one hand on his head, before realizing he already knew where he was. Or, that's what he thought. Verification could never hurt. "I'm at Mighty Med, right?" the two boys nodded. A new emotion was felt, and this feeling he would want to have forever: joy. He was at the Mighty Med, he really was inside of the superhero hospital! Finally back again.

"Yeah," the smarter of the two, Oliver, told him, "You were really lucky out there… whatever happened at the bank last night." He nodded, and started to think of what happened. Almost, he had forgotten. NeoCortex had a strong mind. But he did remember what happened, and when he thought of the feeling he first got when the guy landed a blow on his leg, he could feel the pain in reality as well, but he simply tried to ignore it the best he could. He looked at the two doctors.

"It was Megahertz." He bluntly said. The two needed to know. Horace needed to know. It just wasn't normal the villain was out so quickly after his latest defeat. He must have had help, but from who? Who would be willing to help a guy named Leslie, or a dangerous criminal like Megahertz?

"What? He escaped already?" Kaz said, shocked, and this time he too nodded. The head-ache came back again, but the hero ignored it as he started to talk and to explain to the two Normos what he thought happened between his imprisonment and his break-out, and after the break-out.

"Apparently, he had time enough to think up an ambush. I could hear him think that I wasn't their guy right before he attacked, so I assume Megahertz wasn't alone and he was expecting Tecton instead of me." They listened to him, and neither interrupted him. They didn't seem bothered by the fact Tecton put him on the job – it looked more like they've actually been expecting Tecton would be too lazy to go on 'just guard duty'. After he was finished talking, Oliver nodded his head.

"Horace might want to know that," the Normo reasoned, and the hero nodded.

"Go on and tell him. And Tecton, too – I think he might want to make sure he's back behind bars." After having said that, the two doctors just assumed the hero would want to be left alone, and so they did leave him alone.

"Okay then. Good recovery." Those were Oliver's last words before he and his friend left him in his small hospital room, which he probably had to leave as soon as they deemed him ready to move from room to a gurney in the main lobby. He could also be released when he was recovering greatly. He didn't doubt the quick recovery; he only doubted if they thought it was suspicious. If it seemed suspicious, he'd just adapt himself. If not, he could continue fighting his enemies and bring justice to the people who needed that. Him and his allies, they would be unstoppable…

A hard knock on the door interrupted the current of thoughts. A big shadow of that person shone through the blue-glassed door, and he could already guess who was about to enter, but Tecton seemed to doubt for some reason. _Don't feel embarrassed; just enter if you feel uncomfortable with visiting an ally._ He was sure Tecton heard it, because the next second, the door opened and revealed Tecton. Only when the door was closed, Tecton dared to speak up.

"Hey there, Cortex." Tecton said. The hero on the gurney could not appreciate the smile on his colleague's face, nor did he reply to that comment before looking at him as if he were to battle him and after crossing his arms, he spoke up.

"Oh, look what we've got here. A guy who doesn't do what he's asked to do." Tecton immediately knew what his friend was talking about, and just threw his hands up as if he wanted to say 'here we go again'. And that actually was, because that's what the two would have wanted to talk about since he got wheeled in after that fight with Megahertz.

"You can't actually blame me, you put yourself into this mess." Tecton had a point, but the hero didn't give in to it. Okay, he was idiotic enough not to check if it was a ruse or not, but that was the price you paid when you trusted someone untrustworthy. The wounded held his arms crossed and kept staring at Megahertz's nemesis.

"Then _you_ might try to fix it, because I was attacked by Megahertz." Tecton's eyes widened when he heard the name of Leslie's villain alter ego. He deemed it kind of impossible the villain could have escaped after just three days of prison. Tecton now also started to think Megahertz had help with breaking out. But then the question was: how many did help, and how big was the threat?

"Really? Is that why you just hung up on me with an 'I'm fine'? You never do that." The hero knew he never hung up with those two words, but he didn't really have much of a choice, had he? He had been Megahertz's newest target, he had had other problems than keeping a conversation going with Tecton.

"I was fighting, I didn't really have any time to explain the situation." He said, making it sound harsher than he meant. But Tecton hadn't noticed. Instead, the hero could see the guilt in Tecton's eyes. _So, the big guy feels guilty? Good. Jerkface._

"I'm sorry I got you into this," Tecton sincerely apologized, "I should've been the one beaten up. Not you." The hero put his hand on Tecton's shoulder, as far as he could, but Tecton was too worried about his health so he grabbed the hand and put it back on the bed.

"You just go out there and make sure Megahertz is where he belongs and I won't be mad at you." The hero told his friend. It became awkwardly silent between the two. So, the hero decided to use his powers and hear out what Tecton exactly was thinking. _'Man, I really hate that guy,' _was what Tecton thought. The hero rolled his eyes.

_Me too,_ he answered. Tecton jumped up when he heard those thoughts that definitely didn't belong to him, until he realized his friend was communication telepathically with him_. Now, what are you waiting for? Go and get him!_ Tecton now jumped up and was ready to leave the room.

"Yeah, right. I hope you get better soon!" Tecton hastily said, before walking out of the room. The hero was sure Tecton just flew up through the roof, as many flying superheroes did when they were fully recovered and ready to get back to crime-fighting. So, Tecton had left the room and there was nobody else left in the room, nobody saw the growing smirk on his face.

"Trust me, Tecton, I'm feeling better than ever before."


	4. Urgency call

**And here's the third chapter of _Inevitable_! I hope you'll like it, and i**f there is anything you don't recognize or isn't said in the series, I'm making it up for the convenience of the plot that needs to keep moving.****

**-Writer207**

* * *

_Okay, for the rest, nothing really special happened. Only my life happened, and my mom was mad at me, but… that's none of your business. And I ain't mentioning it here, big chance someone really sees it. _

_So, the other day, Horace was really stressed. 'T was Saturday, no school, and my mom probably thought I was at the Domain, as usual. Wallace and Clyde were acting 'evil', mad, whatever they can be – but especially annoying, so we didn't stay long._

_And after getting rid of Gus, we saw Horace's face and knew something was bothering him._

* * *

The next day was Saturday, which meant they had no school. And all their free time was spent at the Domain, naturally. They stayed there until the Med needed them. Plus, they could read all the newer comic books and thus catch up with what was happening to their beloved heroes and villains. Luckily, they didn't have to treat the villains and just the heroes. If they were to do that, the world was going to end and the Mighty Med would turn into a battlefield.

Oliver was reading a new Gray Granite comic while Kaz had taken interest in the newest of Absolute Zero. They were so caught up in the comics they didn't even notice Gus was staring at them. He had been staring at them for quite a while. When Kaz felt like someone was looking and him and saw Gus, he shrieked in shock. Sort of. He just hadn't expected the weirdest guy in school to wait until Kaz was done reading the newest of Gray Granite. Kaz sighed – he'd never find out what was wrong with him.

"Gus!" he said, "What are you doing?" By these words, Oliver looked up out of '_the Adventures of Gray Granite, issue #15' _and also noticed Gus sitting there. Before Gus started to speak, he put the comic on the table and listened to what Gus wanted to tell them. Off course Oliver had noticed him before, but Gray Granite was just entering a battle with the Vanquisher, and it was very thrilling, so he soon forgot about their friend until Kaz noticed him ten minutes later. Wow, that boy must be really patient.

Gus looked at his friends. "Well, Jordan wants to know what you're doing lately." Kaz huffed.

"Well, we're at Connie's, right Oliver?" Oliver nodded in agreement with his friend. They've been trying to make sure Kaz would not say 'fire' in front of Gus or Jordan, because they knew he liked to talk about fire when he lied.

"Yeah, at Connie's or at our homes, or here," Oliver continued the lie – he didn't like lying, but the fear of being cubed was bigger than his fear for Jordan, "Wait, why doesn't Jordan ask us herself?" Gus just shrugged.

"She said something about not talking to you guys anymore." he paused for just a few seconds, "But that can't possibly be the reason." Kaz and Oliver glanced at each other, and then turned back to their friend.

"I think that's might be the reason," Kaz said, and Gus shrugged again. Oliver leaned forward to the two other brothers. He tried to ignore the glances the shop owners were giving them and concentrated on their little conversation.

"So you're just going to let Jordan tell you to ask us after our hobbies?"

"No, she told me to ask you guys what you were up to and what you're hiding. That's what she told me to do." Oliver mentally panicked. _Oh no! Jordan knows we're hiding something!_ Not bad since she didn't know what they were hiding, right? Well, wrong, because now Jordan knew her friends were hiding something from her made her want to know what, where and who was involved. They had to be careful or else she might even find out about the Mighty Med. Kaz only wondered how obedient Gus was and was already thinking up the things Gus could bring him and pay, for his best friend Kaz.

"We were with Connie in the hospital. It was worse than we thought, and at least needs to stay there for two weeks. Very bad flu, nothing to do about it!" Oliver lied again, the guilt pressing on his shoulders. He shouldn't lie to Gus, but he was sure the guy would report to Jordan almost immediately, so they had to be careful what they said.

"In fact," Kaz added, Oliver fearing Kaz would start with fire again, "we promised to visit her now. We gotta go." Gus nodded and already walked to the door. Oliver grabbed Kaz collar as the two boys stood up and pulled him closer – he couldn't have Wallace and Clyde hearing what they were saying, could he?

"What? Now Gus will say that to Jordan!" He hissed, and Kaz shrugged.

"Hey, you made up that Skylar's in the hospital, don't blame me!" Oliver sighed – yes, he did make up that part of the lie, "Besides, I got a text from Horace. He says this could be more urgent than NeoCortex." Oliver nodded, and the two friends walked out of the Domain. Wallace and Clyde, behind their desk (at a safe distance) had been spying on them from the moment they had entered the store. They had been bored for the past two hours, until that weird kid came in and could somehow make the two boys stand up and leave their humble shop.

The twin looked at them leave, and started plotting again- with Kaz and Oliver gone, they had no customers so far. Eventually, they were no further than they had been when the day began. They decided to let it be for this one more day, but after that one day they would continuously search for Horace Diaz and any clue which could bring them closer to the Mighty Med and the doom for all of the superheroes!

Too bad they still hadn't noticed that new comic by a certain Alan Diaz in their shop.

* * *

The two Normo Doctors had been able to lose Gus somewhere in the center of the city, allowing them to go to the hospital as quickly as possible.

"You know, I feel sorry for Gus and Jordan," Oliver said on their way to the hospital, "they are always there for us when we need them, but we're almost never there for them when they need us."

"I know, you think it's unfair, but it's not changing anything!" Kaz complained – he too thought it was unfair they couldn't tell their friends, since they would be the most popular boys at school, and then Stephanie would maybe finally consider dating him! But at the other side of the closet was Horace Diaz, a man who liked cubing people a bit too much, if you asked one of the two Normos, and he probably wouldn't hesitate to cube Kaz and Oliver, despite the wonderful bond they made as boss and employee.

"You know…" Kaz began again when the hospital came into view, "maybe we should tell them."

"No! I don't know what you want, but I don't want to have my memories erased, or be cubed!" Oliver rejected Kaz's offer. His best friend gave him a sheepish smile.

"We could make them swear they wouldn't tell anyone." Oliver sighed.

"No, we just can't! It would be awesome they knew, but we can't! Jordan will tell her parents and Gus… well, he might accidentally spill it out. _Hey there seniors, my friends work at a top secret superhero hospital!_" the smarter of the two said, imitating Gus with the last sentence. Kaz laughed.

"Good imitation! You're much better at it than making nicknames." Kaz still grinned when Oliver glared at him. This wasn't a time for jokes. Horace needed them around for something very urgent and now his friend was joking about him being better at imitating than nicknames. Not exactly the right situation. In the meantime, they had already reached the hospital and went into the janitor's closet to enter the Mighty Med.

"Thanks!" Oliver replied, and Kaz still grinned.

"You're welcome." Kaz said, and when they put on their coats, Oliver immediately searched for Skylar and Kaz just tagged along. They first went to the training room, and there they found her. She normally was hanging around here when not at school, and this time they were right. They found her there, indeed, trying to work out. Even without her powers, she was building up her physical strength by lifting weights and such things. Even without her powers, she wanted to be useful and thus trained to become strong again.

"Hey, Skylar!" Oliver greeted her, with a smile on his face. She turned her head to him, and Oliver could just prevent drooling. Man, she was hot! He always had a crush on her since he first discovered her character and it always stayed a healthy crush, until he discovered the Mighty Med and the real Skylar Storm and how beautiful she looked in real life. Yet, after the shock of her being real was gone, he acted professional (or tried to) and tried to be with her whenever possible. Man, he's already glad he doesn't drool anymore whenever he sees her. Skylar came towards them, walking.

"Hey guys," she said, "did I miss anything at school?" Oliver shrugged, and Kaz shook his head.

"Nah, not really. Only the boring stuff!" he thought for a few seconds, "Oh, and you missed Gus and Jordan trying to find out about Mighty Med." Skylar mouth fell open in surprise.

"What? Did they find out?" she asked, slowly approaching them, clearly angry the boys didn't keep their part of the deal: keep Mighty Med a secret. Oliver shook his head.

"No, they didn't! They're only getting suspicious. Well, Jordan is getting suspicious since Gus believes what we're telling them and Jordan doesn't." Skylar folded her arms and stared at them with a motherly look.

"Then you gotta be careful. If they find out, the four of you will be cubed. Oh, and Horace wants to talk to you." Kaz immediately started to panic.

"Why? We didn't do anything wrong! Did we?" he asked Oliver, and Oliver shook his head again.

"No. Horace messaged us because of something very urgent, so we'll have to go to him to hear what's so important that couldn't wait. Oh, I hope nobody died!" he said. Kaz nodded.

"Yeah, that would be bad!" the Normo replied, and the two friends headed to their boss. In the meantime, they also stopped by heroes on a gurney where doctors were asking them for help, but since Horace wanted to talk to them, they could only tell them what to do where and if anything they did helped. Eventually, they reached the office of Dr. Horace Diaz.

Kaz knocked on the door, which swung open after the second knock. It was dark in the office, and a high chair was behind the desk with a computer, the back to the door, and two chairs at the other side, the only decorations in the room. Neither Oliver nor Kaz now wanted to enter the office of Horace Diaz.

"Please, enter!" a low voice answered, and hesitating the two boys entered the dark office. As soon as both were inside, the door closed out of itself. They slowly progressed to the two chairs. At that point, the chair with Horace turned – his face could not be seen from their point of view. Then, suddenly the light turned on and they saw a smiling Horace Diaz sitting there.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he asked. The boys, breathing heavily because of the scare they've just had, nodded their heads.

"Yeah!" Kaz answered, holding his chest. He hoped the man would never do that again.

"Sorry about that, the light bulbs need to be fixed – but that wasn't the problem. Please, sit down!" the Normo Doctors sat down in the chairs, "Well, this is about something very urgent. None of what you have done here will qualify to this urgency. In this case, you will also not need any medical skills to do this job. And I asked you, because you know more about it than anyone else! You'll have to…" he was interrupted by Oliver.

"Horace, we are not going to clean the toilets." Horace looked at the young doctor, surprised.

"What? No, I can't ask you to do that! that's something Alan would do. No, you'll have to find Solar Flare!"

"Why? What happened?" Kaz wanted to know.

"She's missing from the hospital!"


	5. Mega-attack at Mighty Med

**And here's the fourth chapter of _Inevitable_! I hope you'll like it, and i**f there is anything you don't recognize or isn't said in the series, I'm making it up for the convenience of the plot that needs to keep moving.****

**-Writer207**

* * *

_Man, this really is delicious! Who made those?_

_Oh, break's over, back to what I was doing!_

_Okay, so after Horace freaked about something not exactly important, me and my friend got back to work. We also met up with NeoCortex again, and it was awesome to see how quickly he recovered. I still don't know why Tecton was so worried, but for the record, he still was. And that was when the Mighty Med got attacked, and me and Oliver bravely stepped to the front and helped defeat the villain._

* * *

"What?" Oliver exclaimed, "She's missing? How's that possible?" Solar Flare had to be in the hospital for at least three more months, to make sure she stays healthy enough to fight crime again. Also, she was mute, so it would be hard to know where she would go to if she even wanted to be found.

"I was in the rec room to see her and to see if she progressed, but she wasn't there!" Oliver glanced at his friend, and he seemed just as surprised as he was just a few seconds ago.

"Is that all?" Kaz asked, and Horace nodded.

"Yes, that's all. So, where do you think she went?" both boys shared the exact same thoughts: Are you kidding me? If Horace was worried because Solar Flare wasn't there, he didn't think too much of it. She could be late, she could have forgotten, but assuming she just disappeared like that was simply crazy, even for Horace.

"How do you know she's gone?" Oliver asked his boss, "I mean, she could be late."

"Solar Flare's never late," Horace stated. At that point, Kaz stood up and walked over to just behind Horace and looked at the computer on his desk.

"Hey, are those security tapes?" he asked, stating the obvious.

"Yes, why?" Horace now asked, voice filled with a bit of suspicion, and then Kaz took the mouse and keyboard, searching for any tape with Solar Flare in it. Oliver slightly nodded in approval, even though Kaz could've also asked Horace if he could search through the security tapes for Solar Flare. But yeah, Kaz wouldn't be Kaz if he didn't do it himself, even if Horace forbade him from doing it. Not too long after he started searching, he already found what he was looking for: security tapes showing Solar Flare simply walking out of the hospital in a Normo disguise, using the janitor's closet's entrance.

"See, Horace? You don't need to worry. She only went out of the Med." Kaz said, and he sat down on his chair again. Yet, with these words, Oliver noticed that Horace still was worried about her while Kaz didn't notice this at all. Well, he still is a doctor who cares about his patients and since Solar Flare practically lived here for the past few months, he might have become great friends with her. No wonder he's worried!

"Yes, but she would never go out without telling me! Or, before making sure I know she goes out." Horace complained, still convinced this wasn't her normal behavior. The two friends stood up.

"Horace, have you ever thoughts of the possibility she might want to go out? She's been here for quite a while and I know it isn't too nice to stay in the hospital for that long. Maybe she just wanted to get some fresh air." Oliver suggested. It stayed quiet for a while, and eventually their boss sighed.

"Fine! But if she's not back at the end of this day, she really is missing!" Horace said, and he dismissed the two teenagers. Soon, the two found themselves walking to the lobby.

"Do you think Horace might be right?" Kaz asked, and Oliver shrugged.

"I don't know. We've seen proof of her letting Benny know she's going out and then she actually went out. Maybe she really wanted some fresh air." He said, and when they eventually arrived in the lobby, they saw NeoCortex on one of those gurneys. And those were only used for those who were allowed to leave today or tomorrow. And even though he still had a plaster around his leg, he looked healthy enough to go back to whatever he was doing before taking Tecton's watch.

"Hey, NeoCortex, I see that…" Oliver started.

"My leg's healing and I'm almost ready to go out again and go back to whatever I was doing before taking Tecton's watch?" NeoCortex read his mind, "Yeah, it's going way faster than any of us expected." He paused, and then turned his attention to something else. "Tecton, I know you're flying above us and I know you're happy, so why don't you just go tell us in our face, will you?" Oliver and Kaz had no idea what the hero was talking about until Tecton landed next to them. The two Normos guessed NeoCortex read his mind and thus knew the hero was up there, flying above them.

"Wait, weren't you supposed to leave yesterday?" Oliver questioned, and Tecton nodded.

"Yeah, but I wanted to stay one more day. It's kind of nice in here, and besides, the villains aren't planning on doing anything today. But if Megahertz is loose again, I'll go and fight him." The most powerful superhero (according to Tecton himself) said. NeoCortex smiled, and stared at his friend.

"You're still worried about me," he bluntly said, and Tecton nodded again.

"Yeah, but only because you're still pretty weak! Besides, it's…"

"…your fault, I know. I'm not an empath, but jeez, you should stop worrying, I can take care of myself just fine," he thought about what he just said, and then reconsidered his words, "but if you want to be nice, then be nice. There's still some stuff in my old room." Tecton nodded.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Yes. Take me with you. I want to make sure nothing breaks, since some things aren't exactly flexible." With this statement, Tecton helped NeoCortex stand on his good foot and helped him walk over to his room. And all that time, Kaz and Oliver just watched the conversation play out and they also watched the pair leave. Kaz went to stand opposite of Oliver.

"The last time I checked, none of the stuff in that room belonged to him," Kaz noticed, and Oliver shrugged.

"Relax. If NeoCortex wants to have a private talk with Tecton, he can have one. I just think it's great to see they're buddies again. It would be mad if they were fighting. But that comic book would sell greatly!" Kaz nodded in agreement with Oliver's last statement.

"I can already imagine the cover! But that's a task for Ambrose and not for us." Kaz took a clipboard and along with Oliver was about to go to the rec room. About to, because then something smashed through the ceiling and through the floor of the lobby. Quickly, they ran to the big hole and looked inside to see who got smashed in here. Oliver's eyes widened.

"Skylar!" he yelled when he recognized her, "Who did this to you?" Skylar could barely point to the air before it fell next to her body. They didn't worry too much about her, since she was_ the_ Skylar Storm, even though now a Normo, and all they had to know now was: who did this to her? And that was also why she had pointed to the sky. The someone that punched Skylar down there already had come down and now stood behind the two Normo doctors. He scratched his throat, which was reason enough for the boys to be scared.

"Hello, boys. Long time no see." They turned around slowly, and their main guess was already a right guess, because it really was Leslie Jones standing there, also known to them as the one and only Megahertz. They trembled in fear as the half-robotic villain was towering above them. "Which one of you will die first?" he kept his hands at the same height, creating his familiar red electricity, ready to electrocute one of them.

_Tecton, why did you have to jinx this!?_ Was what Kaz thought.

* * *

"Duck!" shouted a voice, and Oliver and Kaz obeyed the commanding voice of Titanio, even if Oliver had to pull Kaz down because he was looking around to find that hidden duck. Upon hearing the hero with the exoskeleton, a smirk appeared on the villain's face and turned around to face the hero.

No second later, Megahertz flew over them after a punch from Titanio. Seeing their chance, Oliver and Kaz ran over to a nearby hallway, seeking refuge there, away from the villain. Yes, in the beginning they were willing to help and Oliver even was brave enough to throw a bedpan at the same villain during their first day, but now they knew the extent of his powers and how dangerous he is in the comics and in real life, they wouldn't risk getting killed. What would they have to tell their families and friends? _I'm sorry, but Oliver and/or Kaz have been killed by a dangerous villain you don't think exist because he supposedly only lives in those comics._ Yeah, as if they would let that happen.

In the meantime, Megahertz had become mad and threw small red balls of electricity to the hero, hitting him in his right leg. "Uh-oh!" Titanio said, and Kaz and Oliver watched shockingly how the hero fell to the ground.

"How's that possible? That suit can protect him from missiles and he falls from one ball of electricity?" Kaz wondered. When he said this, Megahertz gave Henry Tidwell a hard kick in his iron stomach, and Leslie soon realized his mistake, jumping around on his good foot, while rubbing the hurt foot he used to kick the exoskeleton.

"Maybe this happened because of that electricity," Oliver said, "It must've caused fried circuits. Megahertz disabled it and Titanio can't repair it just now!" When the two Normos turned their heads back to the lobby, another hero has already joined the battle. No, it wasn't Solar Flare, she still hasn't come back. But it was Incognito – they knew because they did hear footsteps which weren't as heavy as Megahertz's. And even if Megahertz couldn't see him coming (and neither would Kaz and Oliver) he had this feeling something was sneaking up on him. He turned around, the lightning balls ready to throw at whoever was trying to surprise him.

And Incognito did surprise him. He was hit in the stomach, making him bow over, and then Megahertz was hit in his back, forcing the villain on his knees. Also, he received a kick against his butt from the invisible man. He sat there, on hands and feet, under surveillance of Incognito, and the two Normo doctors cheered at the latest defeat of their favorite villain.

"Let's call the security," Oliver suggested, and Kaz was already calling them when they heard a shriek from Incognito. When they looked around the corner, the hero lay unconscious and visible on the ground, about two feet away from Titanio, while Megahertz was standing up, and about to kick him in the stomach. But in the end, the villain decided not to because he didn't know if Incognito was wearing any protection like Titanio. He would not make that mistake twice.

"So weak," Megahertz commented, "you know, you were actually seventh choice," the villain turned his head to the two teenage boys, "but first let's get rid of those pathetic weak Normos." He readied his lightning balls again and advanced towards the two scared Normos, who were now screaming in fear. Megahertz was stopped, however, when a bedpan flew against its head at a high speed, knocking him down but not unconscious.

"Wow, Oliver, another bedpan! You saved us for now!" Kaz congratulated his best friend with a wide smile. But all Oliver did was glare at his best yet not bright friend.

"Kaz," he began, "I'm standing next you and here's no bedpan. Do you think I could've thrown one from here into the back of his head?" That was when Kaz realized it couldn't have been Oliver, and it couldn't have been himself.

"But if it wasn't you and it wasn't me, then who did it?" They looked back and saw Megahertz standing op, disoriented for this moment, and noticed a small irritating boy standing at the other side of the lobby. It was a boy none of them could ever forget when having the (mis)fortune of meeting him.

"Hey, Oliver, look! It was Alan who threw it!" Kaz stated the obvious, and when Megahertz noticed the irritating boy trying to hide behind a gurney. Megahertz grinned malevolently, and shot one of his lightning balls at the gurney, sending electricity through the metal construction. Kaz and Oliver heard how Alan yelped in pain and how he fell on his back to the ground, clearly in the same state as Titanio and Incognito. That didn't mean Megahertz hadn't lost interest in him like he did with Titanio and Incognito. He kept coming closer to Alan, and soon Kaz and Oliver realized Leslie thought of Alan as irritating and was about to kill him. And they couldn't warn Alan, or Horace, since Horace was too busy with some important business and Alan was unconscious. That was to be his end, then…

"You will not harm this irritating boy!" Tecton's voice rang out and he arrived, kicking Megahertz in the stomach, leading him away from an unconscious Alan. Megahertz sent some lightning balls flying his way, and one of them might have accidentally hit Alan and none of them hit the original target. After a fierce battle of hand-to-hand combat, Megahertz fell to the ground, exhausted and unconscious. Kaz and Oliver watched surprised, and they ran up to Tecton. Kaz stood next to Tecton while Oliver was checking out Megahertz's

"Look! His power levels are below 10 percent! He just used up all of his remaining power and left too late to go back and recharge!" Oliver stood up and faced the hero, "We won't be hearing of him soon, unless someone else decides to help him get back in the crime life."

"Until he recharges, he's this weak!" Kaz exclaimed, giving the short summary of what Oliver just said, and he held up his hand waiting for Tecton to give him a high-five. Yet, that high-five never came as Tecton walked past him, descended through the hole in the floor and helped Skylar get out of there.

"What has happened here!?" Horace exclaimed upon entering the lobby and seeing Tecton with Skylar in his arms, and Titanio and Incognito on the ground, along with a defeated Megahertz. He also noticed Alan, but he was silent at once, so he didn't mind his current situation. Tecton put Skylar on a gurney while the two teleporting guards picked up Megahertz and brought him to villain jail.

"Megahertz broke in, but he's defeated. I should give priority to Skylar Storm – she looks pretty bad to me. Plus, she's been thrown through the roof and ground. She could use some medical attention," Oliver already rushed to her side, "Some professional medical attention." Tecton let Horace proceed, and the doctors helped Alan and Incognito stand up and helped Titanio repair the damaged leg. The battle has died down, and was over now Megahertz was gone.

And once again, the heroes had won the eternal battle of good versus evil.

* * *

**Could you guys review? Please?**


	6. Security cameras

****Fifth chapter's out, plot's starting to roll and the doctors healing the wounded heroes. Special attention goes to Alan and Jordan. And now, the reviews!****

_BTRlover1122: Thanks for the review, and yeah, Tecton!_

_GoldDragonNinja: thanks for the reviews!_

_Spades23: Well, I'm trying to put in some comedy, but I'll warn you: it probably won't be that great because I kinda suck at comedy. Thanks for the review!_

**-Writer207**

* * *

_After we fought bravely at the fight, Tecton officially left the hospital and brought Megahertz to a villain- jail. I thought it was great to have him healed, but not very great he had to leave. Just imagine Megahertz attacking this place again!_

_Horace seemed really worried about Alan – I've never seen him act like that! Man, it's kinda creepy, Horace being attached to Alan! Ah, he must've had a good reason to it._

_But we still had to face the most important decision of that day. When we left home, we saw something strange in the lobby of the actual hospital. It was like, a big bird or something, 't was in the corner. We shrugged it off easily – I mean, I shrugged it off, but Oliver didn't. Man, he's so paranoid sometimes! _

_I told him to ignore it, but he didn't. Eventually, he had to be dragged away and we totally forgot about it, that I won't be mentioning it any further._

* * *

Tecton had to break off his private talk with NeoCortex when the alarm rang throughout the hospital, signaling a villain had broken in the Mighty Med and was attacking someone. NeoCortex didn't mind it, though – saving people was their job and he has had enough time to tell his colleague what he wanted to say. NeoCortex limped to the fuss of the lobby, and when he had arrived there, the battle had already stopped thanks to Tecton's intervention.

Through his eyes, it seemed a mess. First, there was a big hole in the middle of the room. The three desks have been pushed to the sides, as to have enough room to notice the big hole. Almost every doctor on duty helped the heroes who were present. Horace and someone else were treating Skylar Storm – he noted she was hurt the most, seeing as she was the only one unconscious now (he did not count Alan). Kaz and Oliver were helping to get Incognito on a gurney and a few electricians were working on one of Titanio's legs, the Normo billionaire appearing to be stuck in his suit. Nobody was actually paying attention to Alan, who had been electrocuted after he threw a bedpan at the villain.

In short, this place was a mess.

He walked over to that irritating Alan Diaz and searched his unconscious brain for anything that could point to where he was hurt most. When the hero was done with him, he found out Alan would be scarred for life – mentally scarred, that is, and let's say he would try to avoid Surge from that moment on.

"NeoCortex!" that was Horace's voice. The hero stood up and turned around, after putting the boy on the gurney he was hiding behind. When Horace walked over there, NeoCortex turned his head to Horace, noticing all thoughts now resolved around his cousin, and he was actually worried about him. Normally, he would try his best to make sure he wasn't with Alan, or at least as far from him away as possible, say he's irritating and say he loved bridges instead. But now, all Horace could think about was Alan. As if he had cared all those years but just was irritating to him as Alan was irritating to him.

"Oh my… NeoCortex, what happened to him?" he asked, and NeoCortex shrugged.

"I can't make out much, but from what I've found he used his powers to throw a bedpan at the back of Megahertz's head. And Alan is also surprised and shocked about why he helped 'those stupid Normos'. Plus, he was literally shocked by that villain as well. That's all I got." Shock was seen all over Horace's face, and you didn't have to be a telepath or an empath to know how worried he was. He noticed how all thoughts of Horace were put on hold and how he gave full attention to his nephew. He decided to leave the chief of staff alone with his hurt family and instead made sure none of the heroes would have a permanent trauma, or even brain damage. He helped wherever he was needed and then left them when he thought his job was done.

Later that night, he was joined by Tecton on the roof of the hospital, Cortex to get some fresh air and Tecton just because he could. At first, Tecton had tried to sneak up on the telepath, but as soon as NeoCortex had heard the thinking voice of Tecton, he sent a message back at him: _'Tecton, please. I just got into the hospital because someone did the exact same thing as what you're trying to do. Do you want me to go back?'_

_Actually, I don't,_ Tecton responded by letting NeoCortex read his brain. They had decided that, when they met up while in their superhero costumes or when they were not supposed to be seen or heard, they would talk to each other telepathically. _I just wanted to surprise you, that's all._

_'You already surprised me and believe me, I think you're going to do a lot more to surprise the others. But please, do not sneak up on me again.'_ NeoCortex asked Tecton a favor. Tecton, not really impressed by these mean spoken/thought words, rolled his eyes.

_Geez, someone's being a jerk._ NeoCortex glared at his friend, but said nothing to him. Instead, he just thought of all the swearing words he's ever caught up, but without communicating them to Tecton. I am not going to write them down, some of them a really nasty. Eventually, he calmed down and restarted the conversation with his fellow hero.

_'You brought Megahertz to where we discussed you'd bring him?_' With we, NeoCortex meant him and Horace, but it was just normal for a hero to bring a villain to a special villain jail, or they just made sure the villains couldn't use their powers anymore. And that's exactly what Tecton did.

_Off course I have, I'm no idiot, unlike others…_ NeoCortex could just calm himself down before he could do any damage, _No, he's right where he's supposed to be._ He sighed. Okay, Megahertz was where he belongs, that was a good point. He hoped other villains wouldn't follow Leslie's lead and try to attack the Mighty Med as well.

'Excellent.' NeoCortex told Tecton. 'When will you leave?' Tecton sighed.

_I'll have to leave you now, friend, I'm afraid. I wish I could stay, but I got some things to do. Duty calls, friends to help, that stuff._ NeoCortex nodded, being one of the two people fully realizing the extent of his words. Well, one of three people actually, but the third just doesn't want to have anything to do with Tecton, so they just let her be.

NeoCortex shook his friend's hand._ 'I guess I will be hearing from you tomorrow.' _He thought, and Tecton nodded, bright smile on his face.

_You bet you will! I'll make the world tremble because of my presence here!_ Almost, just almost it seemed as if Tecton was pretending to be a villain after thinking those words, even including an evil laugh at the end, something which scared NeoCortex a bit. But when Tecton stopped with that, he added that it was just a joke.

_'That's what I like to hear. Now go, before you get caught into something else.'_ He encouraged his friend and saw how the hero left off and flew through the air, to his next destination. If everything went well, they would be hearing from his deeds tomorrow on the superhero network. He really liked that channel! Especially now they showed reruns from 'So You Think Heroes Can Dance' – Tecton just couldn't dance at all!

Glad that he recorded that episode, he went back inside to aid the doctors with anything that needed mental assistance.

* * *

At the same time as the fight, Jordan was waiting for Gus to arrive at the Domain. She hated to say it (and to even think about it) but she might actually need Gus to help her. She had told him this, and he had left to get something he thought was helpful. But as she was certain Gus would come with a strange plan which wasn't too convenient and probably would involve them carrying a lot of stuff, so when she waited for Gus, – why did she even bother? Oh yeah, to laugh at him – she was talking to Wallace and Clyde, because they might have a better idea as to where they would go, since they were their best customers even though they didn't buy much.

"Hey, Wallace, Clyde!" she greeted them without much enthusiasm, and they greeted her with just as much enthusiasm. In fact, the twins did do a bit more than Jordan did, since they also glared at her.

"What do you want Jordan?" Clyde began.

"Yeah, can't you see we're busy?" Wallace said immediately after Clyde was done talking – they had only been chatting, nothing much of importance.

"So, just leave us alone."

"Now." The twins turned their backs to the girl, who only got irritated. She needed an idea from the two comic book store owners, or else she had to do all of the planning herself. The horror! She scratched her throat, and then the next thing happened.

"WALLACE! CLYDE!" she yelled, and the two turned around again, "I'm gonna ask you a question and you're gonna listen and answer. GOT IT?" Wallace and Clyde simultaneously backed away from the blonde in front of their desk.

"She's mad." "I know." "We're just gonna answer." "Yep." Glad that she finally got their full attention for once, she explained her situation: Kaz and Oliver disappear to a place whenever she needs them for projects and stuff, but they never really showed up and now she have a clue as to where they might go, but they don't know how to bust them. Even though Gus was making a plan of his own, Jordan didn't mention him at all. He would only cause trouble, according to her. When Jordan was looking at them while talking, she noticed they were surprised and only listened very carefully when she mentioned Kaz and Oliver. Why they were so interested in the two, she couldn't tell, but at least she had an attentive audience.

"So, what do I do?" she eventually asked.

"Are you thinking what I think?" Wallace asked his brother.

"We make money and go on a cruise?" Clyde said, getting weird looks from both Jordan and Wallace.

"That's a great idea!" Wallace commented, "But I was thinking: why not setting up a secret camera where they disappeared? That way, you just have to wait until tomorrow to see what it recorded. And if they talk about that secret they've been keeping, you know you're good." Wallace winked at his brother, hoping Jordan didn't notice. She didn't, and Clyde understood it.

"That's also a good idea," Clyde said. Seriously, his brother was brilliant! A camera? Why hadn't they thought of that!? Clearly, Jordan was on the same trail as they were, in which she might even be ahead of the brothers. And if Jordan recorded it, they could also watch it and then know where the Mighty Med is located. Then, they'll be able to crush Horace Diaz and destroy all heroes, except the one with the nice cape – him they'll just torture. And another positive point, Jordan seemed to like that idea and might even carry it out.

This day was perfect for Wallace and Clyde.

At that moment, Gus ran in; holding a toy helicopter in his right hand and a plastic bunny in his left hand. And looking at the size of his backpack, he probably had put a lot of other things into his backpack as well, other useless stuff. "Jordan, I know the perfect plan! We…"

"We place a camera and see it tomorrow," she finished the sentence for Gus, completely not interested in knowing what Gus' plan was. Whatever it would be, his plan would be way worse than Wallace and Clyde's. The young weirdo rolled his eyes.

"Okay, if you want to do it the boring way!" he commented. It took Jordan a lot of willpower not to be angry at him.

"Do you have a camera?" Jordan asked him, "My mom took mine when she found out I blew up stuff and then recorded it." Gus shook his head.

"We won't need a camera." Jordan looked up, surprised.

"The plan is to put a camera in the hospital. Explain to me why we won't be needing one!" she didn't ask, she just said it and Gus took it as a question. He was used to people yelling at him, especially Jordan.

"My father owns a company specialized in security cameras. He placed the ones in the hospitals too. And I know the password to all of the cameras and can display everything they recorded on my laptop." For once, Jordan thought of Gus as useful_. Yeah, just this once, make sure you'll never think it again!_ And then, another question arose as she realized the full extent of his words.

"Wait! My house has those too! You can spy on me?" she yelled them, and Gus nodded.

"Off course I can! By the way, you're a terrible singer. Maybe you should try something you're really good at." In her head, she counted to three – the amount of time Gus had to run away from her and try not to get hit by one of Jordan's incoming fists or knees. He had made a huge mistake saying that. Why? Because Jordan only sang when she was showering. Enough said. Eventually, Gus took the hint and ran, Jordan chasing him immediately, leaving Wallace and Clyde in the Domain.


	7. News brings chaos

**And I'm back with the sixth chapter, in which news brings a little bit of chaos - you'll know why when you read this chapter. We begin with Kaz's recording after I've replied to the following reviews:**

_Spades23:__ First of all, thanks for the review! There'll be more heroes (and possibly villains) to come later, maybe a sequel, maybe another story. And I'd like to think Horace does care, somewhere deep down, even though Alan's irritating. As for the rest, only time will tell._

_BTRlover1122:__ Thanks for the review, and yes, he absolutely has! Like the summary says, minor one-sided Gordan, so Gus might like Jordan so much he'd want to see her like that._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_The next day, however, we were confronted by Jordan once again. But, as you guys could guess, she soon had to leave because of my… I mean, our awesomeness and for some weird reason Gus followed her. I was actually glad she didn't see us leave later that day, because she would be even madder than she already was!_

_When we came to Mighty Med, all was calm. Then, the news came up and everybody went crazy! I don't know why, I never really paid attention to that superwoman news channel anyway, so I didn't know what the fuss was about until Oliver informed me what was happening, but no worry, I took the news coolly._

_At least, I think I was until they wheeled in Citadel and when two Normos entered the Mighty Med._

* * *

The next morning, Jordan and Gus were at the Domain again. It was a Sunday, which meant there was no school today and they had all the time in the world to discover the secret Oliver and Kaz – and, to an extent, Connie – were keeping from them. Yes, the Domain was opened, because they needed the money and so stayed opened on Sundays. Jordan sat with her arms crossed next to Gus, who was working on his computer, trying to recover the images made by the camera. Wallace and Clyde also paid close attention. Jordan guessed they've been keeping the same secret from the comic book store owners as they did for their friends, so he let them watch and stay because she was mad at Kaz and Oliver anyway.

At that point, she didn't know she was helping a villain who had been trying to break into the Mighty Med for quite some time.

She also had immediately removed the camera in the bathroom, which had been cleverly hidden behind the mirror and destroyed instantly when Jordan found it. She also insisted on Gus deleting all tapes of that particular camera, but she didn't ask for it as he explained everything would be deleted automatically the next week, unless it's saved. And since it wasn't the next week already, they had luck.

For a few minutes, they had been staring at a sped-up version of what happened last night. Nobody walked out, until it was at least half past eleven at night. Two figures walked out of the janitor's closet, and those two were immediately recognized as Kaz and Oliver.

"Normal speed!" she ordered, and Gus let it play off at normal speed. Wallace and Clyde were gone, and Jordan shrugged. Apparently they weren't interested in seeing Kaz and Oliver talk. Well, they had to know what they did. Kaz looked like he'd just come back from something tiring and awesome, while Oliver was looking quite worried. Connie wasn't with them.

"…lay a finger on her. I'm glad he's back behind bars," they heard the familiar voice of Oliver say as he stopped in the lobby, eyeing the security camera suspiciously, before shrugging it off. Then, Kaz took his turn. Kaz placed himself with his back to the camera, so they only had view of Oliver's facial expressions.

"Me too!" he said, a bit too excited, "Him rampaging through the city's enough, but in the Med, he's a demon. And I don't mean one of the Demon brothers," he quickly added, and Oliver shrugged.

"Yeah! Titanio was lucky it just was his suit that got damaged. Incognito and Skylar had less luck in that fight," he said, and Gus and Jordan glanced at one another. _Why are they talking as if those comic book characters are real?_ Gus didn't really think anything, but focused completely on the talk between Oliver and Kaz.

"Don't forget about Alan!" Kaz said, while Oliver looked back into the camera, "I saw NeoCortex with him earlier, and then Horace too. Man, I actually feel sorry. For Horace, not A-" This is where Kaz got cut off by Oliver, who somehow didn't get his eyes off of the camera.

"Kaz, do you see that?" Oliver said, coming closer to the camera, and at the same moment, the real Oliver and Kaz entered the Domain and both Jordan and Gus looked up, feeling caught in what they were doing. On top of that, Gus forgot to pause the video they made yesterday.

"What do I need to see?" the Kaz on-screen asked the Oliver on-screen, confusing their friends. Kaz walked over to them, as did Oliver, and their eyes widened as they realized they really had been filmed. Both the friends looked offended to Jordan and Gus, and they started a conversation while the video still played out.

"Dude, you've filmed us?" Kaz almost shouted, pointing at the video. Gus shook his head.

"No, that camera filmed you. We didn't film anything!" Gus defended himself and Jordan by blaming the camera his dad placed there when the hospital bought them. Gus didn't seem to realize Kaz and Oliver were mad at them now, but Jordan did and put one step towards the two, also looking mad.

"We wouldn't have a reason to do that if you didn't give us a reason to be suspicious!" she told them, not exactly in a calm way, "I don't know what you guys and Connie are hiding, but now we know it's at the hospital!" Kaz and Oliver glanced at each other, it being their turn to feel caught. Well, luckily they didn't know Connie by her real name, or they would freak out.

"Besides," Gus started again, "who are Horace and Alan? And why do you talk about comic book characters as if they're real?"

"Well," Kaz nodded, and then he ran out of the Domain, literally running away from conflict. Soon, Oliver followed him, trying to call him back, but as Oliver didn't return, Jordan and Gus guessed Oliver also ran off to avoid any conflict.

Jordan sighed loudly and sat back on the couch. Gus, feeling pity for her sat down next to her, making her sit on the couch opposite of the one she was just sitting on. She wasn't in the mood to sit next to Gus, or to talk to him.

"I do not know why you're sulking, "Gus said, "but we know their secret is in the hospital, inside the janitor's closet. That's a start." And then, Jordan realized something. That's right! They didn't need Kaz and Oliver to show them where they were hiding it; they knew it was at the hospital, in the janitor's closet. For a matter of fact, they might as well go there right now and find out what that big secret was.

She stormed out of the Domain and ran to the hospital as fast as she could. When she finally arrived there, she simply walked in and without caring if anybody saw her, she entered that special janitor's closet.

What she saw, was not what she expected. That was because she didn't expect the closet to be empty. _No! It can't be empty! I am not wrong!_ She shouted in her head, while she started looking for any secret buttons that possibly could be present. Just as she was about to search the upper plate, Gus casually walked in, limiting the space in the closet even more, and was smiling like always.

"Where were you!?" she shouted at him, being mad at him for arriving so late when she was almost done searching for secrets. He simply shrugged her behavior away.

"I was packing my laptop! I just can't leave it unprotected with Wallace and Clyde." He said, and Jordan searched on again, "Hey, found anything yet?" Slowly, Jordan turned her head to the weird kid that liked being in her presence too much, anger all over her face. Off course I haven't, or else you would've known by now! She was smart enough not to let anger take over her body, and tried to calmly continue searching. When she tried to pull away something, a bright blue light shone out to her right side.

When she looked, she saw the same as Gus saw that moment: some sort of puzzle, in which you have to move some squares in order to become the picture that's been hassled. For a moment, both of them were silent and didn't know what to do with it, being completely surprised by this.

"What do you think that is?" Jordan asked Gus. How much she turned her head and shuffled those squares in her eyes, she possibly couldn't know what that picture could be. And, what disturbed her more (maybe), was the lack of answer she got. She turned her head to face the little weirdo, to see that for once he was really concentrated on the puzzle, staring at it intensely and muttering some word under his breath. "GUS!"

This shook Gus out of his thoughts, and turned his head to the source of the sound. "Hey, Jordan!" he said cheerfully, frustrating her even more. He turned his head back to the blue picture, and as if he was being hypnotized by it, he reached his hand out for it, and started moving the squares. Soon, those squares showed no different parts of one picture, but just the one picture. That's when Jordan recognized it, because Kaz and Oliver had mentioned it before.

"That's the symbol of Caducio, the legendary Healer of superheroes!" she said, looking at Gus, "How did you know that?" Gus shrugged as a big green button appeared.

"I dunno. I was just guessing." he said, and pressed the big green ENTER button the symbol of Caducio displayed when completed. When he pulled back his hand, a secret door opened and their mouths fell open out of astonishment as they beheld the Mighty Med for the first time in their lives, although Gus's was technically the second time coming here.

* * *

"You know," Oliver started when they just had entered the Mighty Med – they had been running all the way to the hospital, fleeing from Jordan, a situation Kaz had put them in because he had not wanted to answer one of her questions. "I feel bad for leaving them behind again, although technically you ran away from her."

"But you followed," Kaz reminded him as they put on their white coats, "and you decided to come after me. You could've stayed, but you absolutely had to follow me!" He made it sound as if he actually blamed Oliver for not staying behind, but Oliver knew better.

"Oh, I didn't follow you to get you back, there really was an e-" Oliver was cut off by the chief of staff, who just came walking towards them to tell them exactly why they were called here. Kaz hadn't known they were called here, he just needed a place to go hide form Jordan, and he chose the place of which Jordan knew they were hiding something, but Kaz hadn't really thought of that – he just let his feet lead him.

"Guys! We have an emergency!" Horace almost shouted in their faces, but he didn't care. He was already glad Alan was recovering, so he didn't really care about the volume of his voice. Around him, all of the doctors seemed anxious or scared. Oliver and Kaz already feared the worst – a lot of superheroes being killed or a major villain (minus Megahertz) having escaped prison and rampaging through the city, being almost unbeatable.

"What is it, Horace?" Kaz asked, concern filling his voice. Out of his pocket, Horace took a controller out of his pocket and turned on the TV on the superhero network, the only channel the hospital could receive to make sure no workers could be distracted during their jobs. The news woman with the mask was the one talking again. Oliver paid close attention, but Kaz didn't seem too interested ever since he got to know they only informed the heroes from all over the world the news on all heroes and villains.

_"…and just yesterday the Mighty Med in Philadelphia was attacked by Megahertz. Heroes suffering from this attack are Incognito, Titanio and Skylar Storm. Tecton arrived just in time to save the lives of the two Normos working there and to defeat Megahertz. The villain was supposed to be brought to villain jail, but up to now, nobody has brought him there yet. Our officers are…"_

"That's strange," Oliver noticed, "Tecton said he'd bring him there."

_"…his current whereabouts. In other news, Tecton has been missing. He was last seen when he had left the Mighty Med, but since he left the building, nobody has seen or heard from him. There'll be more news on him later. You can always inform Superhero Channel if you have information on his current whereabouts. So far Tecton, Megahertz and the Mighty Med. In New York City, Mesmera has…"_ Horace turned the television out, and looked at the two boys. He looked at Kaz rather than Oliver, the 'dumber' of the two being distracted by a feather. Horace shouted his name and as soon as Kaz heard it, he turned his head and gave them an 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-though-I-pretend-to-know' smile.

"You didn't watch the news, did you?" Oliver asked him, and Kaz shook his head, also replying to the question with this small word.

"So, what's all the fuss about?" Kaz dared to ask, making Horace sigh in despair – sometimes, he couldn't understand how some Normos could be so dumb and so distracted. Before either could answer, Benny and the others wheeled in an unconscious Citadel. He looked beaten up and had a lot of bruises – as far as it was possible for Citadel to get any bruises. There were a few questions which were on their minds. _How did this happen? Who could possibly be strong enough to do this to him? And who the hell are those two people at the Caducio-puzzle-entrance?_


	8. Two and two make four Normos

**Previously in Inevitable: Jordan and Gus found the entrance to the Mighty Med / Tecton is missing, Megahertz too / Horace informed Oliver and Kaz what the emergency is using the Superhero Channel / Skylar and others are trying to recover from the attack. Now on Inevitable: Horace and Alan handling two new Normos and keeping Kaz responsible for them. And now, the reviews:**

_BTRlover1122: Yep, they're in a big mess right now, but it could have been worse, and thanks for the review!_

_Spades23: One of these chapters, a little Skoliver will happen. As for that love-triangle you suggested, one of __my rules of writing fanfics is that I'll pair anyone up for the benefit of the story, as long as it's realistic. And at this point, it doesn't look Jordan would like him. And thanks for the review!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_Wait… no, I can't call them Normos, I'm one myself. So, Gus and Jordan walked in, and I could just save them from being cubed by Horace while Oliver was drooling all over Skylar. I convinced him they could stay, but only if they didn't touch anything, which was really hard, by the way. They learned Connie was Skylar, and I stressed them they could not tell anyone while Oliver was still drooling all over Skylar._

_Also, they met Alan. And even with his superpowers, Jordan could still beat him. That was awesome to see! I filmed it and I would show you, but I forgot my phone at home. Alan couldn't take the humiliation, I guess, so he just left us like that! Call that a responsible non Normo._

_Anyway, while Oliver was showing them around the Mighty Med, I might have accidentally bumped into NeoCor- that guy was just everywhere at once that day!_

* * *

"Uh-oh!" was all Kaz could bring out when he looked at the entrance and saw Gus and Jordan standing there. _Not good, not good, absolutely not good!_ There were a few options on what he could do: he could just walk up to them, welcome them and pretend he wasn't Kaz and blow his cover right away by acting nervous, or he could hide and pretend not to be here at all and have Horace deal with them – which couldn't mean any good anyway – so he came to the conclusion he'd step in when Horace noticed them and blow his cover. And for now, his friends were pretty safe because Horace was completely occupied by Citadel's impenetrable skin which looked bruised, meaning only someone with super strength could have bruised him, someone as strong as the Crusher or maybe Tecton.

As long as they didn't make much noise and didn't look his way, he was also safe from Jordan's anger and he hoped it stayed that way, because he liked his face the way it was right now. But too bad, Gus was one of those Normos who found out about the Mighty Med and thus couldn't keep his mouth shut for long. Kaz saw they weren't looking at them right now, so he turned to Oliver, who hadn't noticed their friends before. And, to his displeasure, Oliver was about to leave.

"Wow, wow, wow, where are you going?" he asked his friend, and Oliver looked at him, surprised he actually asked.

"I'm gonna go to Skylar. We're going to run a few more tests on her regarding her powers. There still is a possibility her powers have been temporarily taken from her and could return." He paused and then asked his 'dumber' friend a question himself. "Why do you ask? You know I'm gonna do that."

"Dude, I can't handle this alone!" Kaz replied, trying not to talk too loud. He surely did not want to get caught by Jordan now, and if he had to go down, then Oliver had to go down with him. But somehow Oliver still hadn't spotted their two friends. Man, sometimes thinking about Skylar didn't only cloud his mind but also his eyes.

"Listen, Kaz," he said, "You know more about Citadel and I know more about Skylar… I think. It might be better if you stayed to help." With these words Oliver walked to the rec room and left Kaz and Horace with Citadel.

As if on cue, Horace turned around and saw the astonished teenagers standing there. Assuming they were just supers who came for a check-up in this Med for the first time, walked over to them. Now Kaz didn't know what to do, so for now, he just watched the scene unfold before his eyes.

"My name is Doctor Horace Diaz," he greeted Jordan and Gus, "Who are you and what can you do?"

"Hello, Mr. Diaz! I'm Gus and I can make rabbits appear when I'm wearing pants with wide pipes." Horace nodded in approval, and then looked at the girl of the company. Kaz didn't know what Horace though, but he hoped the chief of staff wouldn't think they were together, or Jordan would just stomp him, regardless of who he was or what position he had in the hospital. If they even knew they were in a hospital.

When Jordan finally noticed Horace was staring at her, waiting for her to tell her power, she just gave him a nasty look. "What are you looking at?" she said and then turned her head away from him. _Oh no,_ Kaz thought, _if I don't do anything, this will definitely get out of hand! Time to Kaz it up._ He sighed and then stepped between Horace and Gus and Jordan, his back to his two Normo friends.

"Horace, it's cool! They're with me," he said, and then turned to his friends – wow, Jordan was mad, her whole face was red with anger, "I'm sorry for keeping this for you, it's for your own good." Then, he turned back to Horace, "Sorry for their behavior, this is their first time in here." He faced Horace rather than his friends, because it was definitely better to face an angry Horace than to face an angry Jordan at this moment. He hoped Horace wouldn't use to N-word (Normo) or that either of them would blow their cover, or they would be recognized as Normos. They'd be cubed, their memories wiped, put in a cage, everything is possible.

"Oh, really?" Horace asked, "So, they're not Normos?"

"What's a Normo?" Gus asked, and Kaz face-palmed. Yep, cover blown.

"And what are you wearing?" Jordan asked, pointing at Kaz's clothing. Off course they'd point out his clothing, since all doctors had to wear this kind of coats for the job. He also knew they were going to figure out sooner or later that he wasn't here on purpose. And apparently, it was rather sooner. Jordan had a shocked expression on her face when she noticed he was almost wearing the same coat as that Horace guy. "Wait… you _work_ here?"

"Yes, I do. I'd like to explain, but now we gotta get past Horace first." Without looking, he stopped Gus from running past Horace, misunderstanding the meaning of Kaz's words. Together they could cause some chaos, but separated they might just blow up the hospital. Horace was looking at them.

"Kaz, did you bring your friends here?"

"No, Horace, they figured it out themselves. And you gotta know that… if you want to cube them, or… erase their memory… you gotta do the same to me!" He said boldly, not exactly looking forward to the answer of his boss, since he liked cubing people almost as much as bridges. To Jordan and Gus that probably wouldn't mean much, but Kaz knew what cubing was and knew Horace was obsessed with bridges, so for him it was a big deal.

"Okay," Horace said and already wanted to walk away, but Kaz stopped him.

"And, eh… and Oliver too!" He added. So, that was done. Horace didn't like the idea of Normos working at the Mighty Med, but he disliked the idea of Oliver leaving more, because he had actually done a great job ever since he started working there. And if Oliver had to go, they would have to miss out one of the people who knew most about superheroes thanks to all his wasted time on comic books and stuff. Horace eventually sighed.

"Alright… they can stay, but only if they don't touch anything and don't spill the secret!" Horace now really left and then turned to his friends, a look of approval on his face. He had fixed that problem in a good way. Then, he noticed Jordan had been very silent and saw his friends were astonished. Kaz quickly explained them what this hospital was like, and also told Gus was once a villain even though he doesn't remember any of that. After the explanation, Gus had one question.

"Where is Oliver right now?" Kaz turned his head to one of the corridors leading to the rec room.

"Oh, he's working with Skylar Storm. And we'd better go to him, because when I'm with you guys you're probably gonna touch stuff we're not allowed to touch."

"You said 'we'." Jordan pointed

"Exactly," Kaz said, and he led them to the rec room, where he knew Oliver and Skylar would be. He was forgetting something, something he had to tell them, something concerning Skylar. Nah, probably wouldn't be too important.

* * *

"Is all of this really necessary?" Skylar asked Oliver. "They've been gone for a while and all of these tests are useless. And I'm fine, Oliver, Megahertz didn't really hurt me. And I don't have my powers right now." They were in the rec room, testing all of Skylar's abilities. They've had twenty-two, now they only needed to test the two remaining powers: invisibility and her x-ray vision.

"You'll never get them back, girl!" Alan said, tauntingly. The only reason he was in the room was to watch Skylar fail all of these tests. Oliver and Skylar glared daggers at the irritating boy before Oliver turned his attention back to Skylar.

"I am sure you will get them back," Oliver comforted her "Besides, we don't know if they were disabled temporarily – let's hope it's just temporal. And Horace asked me to do this. But hey, it's almost over. Just two more powers to test." Skylar nodded, agreeing with the Normo. "Okay. Try to be invisible." Oliver asked her, and Skylar focused. And focused. And focused. And stayed visible. And Alan was a very big jerk, because he used his telekinesis to throw Oliver's pen against her.

"Okay then … now only the x-ray vision left." Oliver walked over to his backpack and took a paper out of it. He covered the upper left corner of the page. "This is one of Kaz's test papers. What grade did he get on this test?"

"He got an F." Skylar said, and she continued when she saw Oliver was both surprised and excited because she was right, "You don't need to have x-ray vision to know he fails every history test." She sat down on the couch, knowing that now she failed every test, she still needed to stay here in the hospital on Earth. the only advantage was that she could now stay longer with her friends Oliver and Kaz, but the disadvantage was that she still was powerless and still had to see Alan every day she stayed in the hospital. She sighed.

"Hey, you once will get your powers back. I promise that." Oliver said, sitting next to her.

The moment was ruined by Alan and indirectly by Kaz and, surprisingly, Gus and Jordan. Oliver and Skylar stood up, shocked to see those two Normos walking around the Mighty Med with Kaz as if the latter was giving them a tour around the place. Alan didn't know what exactly they were, but he could take a good guess by the look on the faces of them five.

"Connie?" Jordan said, obviously not knowing Connie Valentine was a name Kaz made up and Skylar Storm started to use. But Jordan knew her as Connie, not Skylar, and so you can guess that made the situation a whole lot more awkward. Skylar walked up to Kaz and slammed him into the wall, as she did – twice – before with Oliver's surprise party and when Dr. Wrath was in school.

"What are they doing here?" she demanded.

"They found out by accident, like Oliver and I did! If there was a way to stop them, I would've done it-" he got glares from Jordan while Gus just stared at them, "but now they're here and they can stay from Horace as long as they don't touch anything and would you let me go, please?" Skylar realized she was still holding him and let him go, and she turned to the four Normos in the hospital. And when Alan also put two and two together, he realized there now were four Normos knowing about Mighty Med.

"What! No, no, no, no, no! I cannot allow four Normos in here! That's not possible! I bet he didn't even ask Uncle Horace permission and- whoa!" he got cut off when Jordan decided he was irritating and just flipped him over. Kaz had pulled out his phone and recorded all of it, since he had expected this to happen. And right now, he was laughing very hard.

"Man, that's awesome!" he said.

"Why did you do that?" asked Gus, and Jordan just shrugged.

"He's annoying." Was her simple answer. Then, Kaz stopped filming Alan lying on the ground, and instead he put his phone away and went over to his best friend.

"Say, Oliver, I need to get to Citadel again, y' know, to find out where those bruises come from, so would you please make sure they don't touch anything?" Before Oliver could answer, Kaz continued, "Thanks for helping!" he said, and he already left the rec room. _Skylar and Oliver will take care of Gus if I leave them in such position, _Kaz thought, _Jordan would probably like it if Skylar and Oliver are with Gus. She'd just entertain herself with Alan._ He didn't think Alan deserved a punishment like Jordan, but sometimes, that was exactly what he needed. He rushed back to the main lobby, but Horace, the doctors and Citadel were already gone.

"Hey, lobby lady, where's Citadel now?" he asked, and she pointed at the corridor leading to the western wing. "Thanks," he said and then went to the western wing to find Citadel. The western wing was one of the two big wings they had, and the western was bigger than the eastern wing, but he'd find them somewhere. He was looking around, even walking backwards sometimes to see if he'd missed anything. so it was obvious he bumped into someone when walking that way.


	9. A third victim

**I'm back with chapter eight, everyone! Thanks for the support, even if you just read the story. Inevitable will count around 25 chapters, maybe less and maybe more, depends on how much I need to tell it. Plus, another character joins Kaz with recording him telling the story. And now, to the reviews:**

_Spades23: __Thanks for that compliment, and indeed, things will not go smoothly at all, especially not in the end. And is 25 chapters long enough for you? If not, I got some more story ideas for Mighty Med which could be published in the future._

__BTRlover1122: If Jordan and Gus make one mistake, they might get cubed after all, or they could lose their memories... And I think when Skylar gets her powers back she decides to stay on Earth with Oliver and Kaz. And thanks for the review!__

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_I don't really remember what happened after that. I do remember talking to NeoCortex, but after that, all's a blur. Wait, does that mean I need someone to keep talking? I think I do… you wait here! __*off screen* Skylar come over here!_

_Skylar: What is it, Kaz?_

_Kaz: Oh, there you are! See, I don't know what's coming up next, so will you continue for me, please?_

_Skylar: But why me? Why can't Alan do it, or Horace? Besides, you really do remember everything, like Oliver remembered! Wait… you try to avoid telling what happened next, don't you?_

_Kaz: No, I do not! And you'll have to do it because it's also about Gus and Jordan, and they don't know them because there are some scenes happening at school, and you were there when it happened, and I really can't and don't want to remember much of it, so please!?_

_Skylar: Fine! *sighs* the things I do for a friend._

* * *

Kaz quickly turned around, suspicious of everything since you could never know that someone behind you would do something bad or not. He didn't really think about this action, for this was the Mighty Med and nobody would walk here with bad intentions. The Normo relaxed when he noticed the one he bumped into was none other than NeoCortex. The hero stood there with his arms crossed, giving him a look his dad would give him whenever he did something bad.

"Oh, it's just you!" Kaz sighed in relief, "Okay, if you were wondering why I walked backwards… do you know where–"

"Third door at your right," NeoCortex answered him before he even could finish asking him if he knew where Citadel was and if he knew, in which room he was. Kaz smiled.

"Thanks, man!" He already wanted to pass him to the third door at his right, but somehow NeoCortex didn't want him to do that. And the hero showed it by dragging the Normo boy in another room before Kaz could even resist and run away. After NeoCortex locked the empty room he turned back to Kaz, who now was scared of the hero.

"Oh… I can assure you I won't do any of the things you might think I'm gonna do! I just wanted a private conversation." NeoCortex said, and Kaz wasn't so assured as the hero told him he'd probably be. NeoCortex sighed – if Kaz stayed scared, he wouldn't be able to get the right information to Horace, so now he just tried to comfort the Normo boy in front of him.

"Look, Kaz, I only locked the door so we could really have a private conversation." He placed a hand on Kaz's shoulder, "I have some really important information I need to tell Horace, but he won't allow me to be with Citadel as long as he doesn't know what exactly was possible to bruise him. The point is: I know who did it."

"And how do you know?"

"I was close when it happened. Plus, it's the one person I've been trying to reach since he disappeared." Kaz's eyes were now filled with a look which explained he now understood what NeoCortex was trying to say.

"Do you really think…?" Kaz didn't get the time to finish.

"Yes, Kaz, I think it was Tecton," the hero said, and Kaz's eyes widened. NeoCortex paid almost no attention to the confusing and chaotic thoughts of the Normo and simply continued as to why he thought Tecton was the culprit.

"First, Micros has never managed to bruise the impenetrable skin of Citadel, even if he wanted to, and it is known only the strongest of the strong could ever bruise him. All villains who possess that kind of power are either imprisoned or somewhere else in the galaxy. Captain Atomic is still recovering from the last Black Falcon attack and the Crusher is on a mission in outer space, so only Tecton remains as option." Kaz still looked confused and shocked, almost unable to save this information in his head.

"But, that's kind of impossible. Tecton is missing and…" the Normo began, and NeoCortex cut him off.

"Yes, he's missing. So it's natural nobody knows where he is, and nobody knows what he's doing…" The hero said it slowly, so Kaz got the time he needed to let this sink in. After a while, Kaz gasped as he finally realized NeoCortex could be right. _Finally that idiot gets it!_ NeoCortex thought. Kaz smiled thanks to the useful information the hero gave him, now seeing good reason in locking them both up in a room.

"Thanks, dude!" he said, and walked towards the door – he really needed to get to Horace and Citadel, because he didn't want to be any later than he already was. But the hero had still one more reason to keep him here, which meant Kaz wasn't allowed to leave yet.

Without any warning and without any explanation NeoCortex placed his hands firmly on Kaz's shoulders, so the Normo was forced to look at him. The hero closed his eyes to concentrate and when he opened them again, the eyes locked with Kaz's while some sort of blue beam from NeoCortex' forehead shot to the Normo's forehead. After NeoCortex was done, Kaz simply shrugged.

"I don't feel any different,' he stated, believing the hero hadn't done anything. The Normo walked towards the door and unlocked it, almost walking out of the room. Before he left, however, he received a mental message from NeoCortex which required a direct answer. He turned his head, a smile on his lips. "Hey, don't worry! I won't forget." The boy then hurried to the third door on the right, where he indeed found Citadel, Horace and two other doctors. Normally, Horace wasn't normally present when a hero got hurt, but he was always present when something very strange happened, like Citadel's bruised impenetrable skin. And this time, Citadel was also awake, which was awesome so Kaz could get to talk to him! He calmed himself, for this was a very urgent and serious situation, but still was freaking out on the inside because he could finally talk to him!

"Ah, Kaz, there you are!" Horace greeted him, "Now, you and these two fine men will try to find out what could have happened." Kaz, nodded, and Citadel opened his mouth in order to talk, but Horace silenced the hero before he even spoke. "Not now, we're having a conversation here," Horace said, and Kaz's mouth dropped.

"Oh, come on, Horace!" Kaz said, "Let the hero talk! He was there, so he could tell us what exactly happened and then we can heal more patients, and so everyone will be happy!" Kaz didn't even look at Horace when he said this, but was focused on Citadel, who nodded in agreement. Horace sighed eventually.

"Okay then; Citadel, what happened?"

"I was patrolling through the city, searching for any sign of escaped villains and Tecton, and I found neither until I arrived in the park. There's where I got attacked." He paused, possibly to think of how to tell who bruised and actually hurt him, "I've never really felt pain, but it's horrible. I presumed I'd never feel it, and especially not when it's him hurting me." _Seriously, if he'd just tell us, we wouldn't have to hear how much it hurts,_ Kaz thought.

"Who was it?" Horace simply asked.

"It was Tecton."

* * *

"So, you two really work here?" Gus asked. Kaz had left fairly quickly, leaving Oliver to make sure the two wouldn't get in any trouble. During that time, Alan had left the room because Jordan kept proving the Normos can be powerful, as she flipped Alan to the ground once. She would've done it multiple times, but he too was still recovering from the Megahertz attack and now kind of was afraid to get himself hurt, plus he also couldn't bare the shame of being beaten by a Normo. Skylar also left, because Gus wouldn't leave her alone and she figured that, if Oliver had to make sure he wouldn't touch anything, he also had to make sure Gus wouldn't touch her, and she left her two friends with Oliver. And right now, Oliver felt like he was being interrogated by her two best friends.

"Yeah, we've worked here for a while. We actually started working here the day before that robot project," Oliver answered. Well, they're here now, and now they know and are allowed to know, Oliver thought they would also want to know the details of their career.

"Off course it is," Jordan said, as if she just figured something out, "Since that day you two have started to act weird. But tell me; how exactly did Kaz get a job here?"

"Actually only I was offered a job and they wanted to cube Kaz because he seemed incompetent and not responsible enough for the job. But then I vouched for him so he could stay and to be honest, I'm very glad I did it. We're like the best team this hospital's ever seen. I got the idea and Kaz then performs it if I don't do it first." Man, they're really good listeners. Oliver thought as the next question came.

"If you're such a good team," Gus asked, "What would happen if there were two Olivers, or two Kazzes?" Oliver sighed. He now had to think about when Horace published that one list claiming Kaz was the best and Oliver second worst.

"Well, funny you asked that actually happened. No Jordan, nobody turned me into Kaz, but I asked NeoCortex to make me more like Kaz and he did and it turned out I dislike being him. It's exhausting!"

"Does Kaz know that?" Gus asked, and Oliver nodded.

"Yes, he knows, I told him while I wasn't changed back to Oliver. But he still is the best friend I could ever wish for. Without him, I'd probably have never known Mighty Med, and neither would you. He's great and he'd be even greater if he started to use his brain." After he said that, no other question followed, which was quite strange. Oliver couldn't read minds, but he knew the two would have much more questions to ask: about Alan, Kaz, the doctors, and about all the heroes and villains.

"Was that all you wanted to know?" he asked, and then got another question from Jordan, as he'd expected.

"What if you two make a mess and get fired?"

"Well," Oliver gulped, "as Normos we don't get fired from the Med. No, we'll probably have our memories erased and, if Horace is in the mood, we'll get cubed."

"Cubed? What's that?" Gus asked.

"Imagine a big scanner in which a person can stand. When you enter it, the doors close and you get squeezed to the size of a small cube. I have seen it happen – that's what happened to Jerome from accounting and believe me, it isn't pretty." Looking at their faces, Oliver knew Gus and Jordan imagined someone being cubed. Oliver was still scared of doing something wrong, because he still feared Kaz being cubed like the one time he thought they erased Kaz's memories when it turned out that Kaz was some sort of copy Kaz.

"Oh, it's almost time to go," Oliver noticed when he saw his watch indicated it was close to six. "I promised mom I'd be home half past six today. Let's go." Without any resistance from both Jordan and Gus, they walked through the lobby when they found Horace. Apparently, they were done with Citadel.

"Good evening, kids," he said, and the three Normos greeted the big boss back.

"Hey, aren't you that bridge-loving guy?" Jordan asked. Oliver tried to silence him, but he couldn't manage to do that in time. He hasn't really told them yet about the n° 1 unspoken rule that counts for everyone in the hospital.

"I love bridges!" Horace exclaimed, and then returned to business after Oliver explained that's why you should never say the "b-word" out loud when Horace was around, "So you're leaving already?" he then asked, and Oliver nodded.

"Yes we are. We'll have to wait for Kaz to show up, though."

"Really?" Horace asked, "Well, he left early today, saying something about important stuff to do." Oliver frowned.

"It's Sunday, he's got nothing important to do except hanging around here," he said, and Horace simply shrugged as a reply. Apparently, he wasn't bothered by the fact Kaz broke his routine. Many people broke their routines regularly so they tried to avoid a very regular and boring life, and Horace assumed Kaz did the same. He left the teenagers while they were left in the lobby, leaving Oliver wondering about his friend.

"Is it really that bad he isn't around here?" Jordan asked, "He might have gone to the Domain, there's a new Citadel comic release today. He probably wanted to be the first to buy it." Oliver nodded. That was possibly the reason. Assuring himself it probably wasn't that bad, he guided his two friends out of the hospital and snuck them out of the janitor's closet, all the way home. If Kaz really had bought the comic book, he was already at home and so Oliver didn't bother to go over to the Domain that evening. Instead, he returned home – just in time for dinner – and went to bed at ten. He really needed the sleep, for today had been a very exhausting day.


	10. Bad behavior

**And here's the ninth chapter. And I think that, from now on, the plot really starts rolling, I think, and it might get dark in the last chapters of this story... but that's still far away, so now let's get to the reviews:**

_Spades23:__ Do you really think I should be writing the actual show? I'm just a fan like everyone else, I'll never be as great as the actual writers! And as I said before, I have more story ideas I will work on when I'm almost done with this one. Thanks for the review!_

__BTRlover1122: Thanks for the review, and the answer can be found in some next chapters, just not this one.__

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_Skylar: Okay, So I'm Skylar and I'm taking it over from Kaz here. I can understand he won't be telling the next part, because he was not there himself and because I was, he got me this job and I just have to tell the story until he says to remember. It's just too bad he won't leave my side to correct me where I'm wrong – and like I said before, he wasn't even there!_

_So next day, at school, Kaz, Oliver, Gus, Jordan and I were hanging around at Oliver's locker. The two last mentioned could barely shut up about Mighty Med, especially Gus. He was really annoying that day, and he annoyed Kaz so much he exploded! Well, he didn't really explode, but he did look like he was close to exploding! Plus, he just ran off without telling any of us knowing where he went._

_Kaz: I really did?_

_Skylar: Shut up, I'm telling this story now!_

* * *

"You have really outdone yourself," villain n° 1 said to his friend in Megahertz's old abandoned factory, their current hide-out. Ever since he broke out and got himself an ally, they had been hiding in there. His colleague, who will be referred to as villain n° 2, smiled.

"Yes, I know. But to be honest, I could've done this all by myself." He said, making villain n° 1 glare at him.

"But if I hadn't been the one suggesting our alliance, you wouldn't even be in there!" he snarled, and villain n° 2 simply smiled in an evil way and shrugged.

"Point taken, but even if it wasn't the body you promised, you still got your friend. Isn't that right, Tecton?" The two villains turned their heads towards their blonde bodyguard, standing at the only entrance to the room, ready to protect them from anyone and anything that might enter, whether it was on purpose or not.

"Completely right." The hero known as Tecton replied to the villains. "I have a question." He then added. Villain n° 1 sighed.

"Then ask." He said, irritated by the big guy.

"When can I beat up heroes again?" Tecton asked, sounding very excited. Yes, he suddenly liked beating up good guys. After what he had done to Citadel – he actually bruised and hurt him – he couldn't wait to get his hands on those people who called themselves heroes, just because they wore a silly costume and could do something the Normos couldn't. He especially wanted to go after the Crusher; Tecton was the strongest, but that arrogant Crusher just refused to acknowledge that.

"Tecton, please," villain n° 2 politely told the big guy, "you'll have plenty to beat at the final stage of our plan. Just not now." Villain n° 1 wondered how his colleague could act so cool when talking that that hateful hero, who now glared at the two villains.

"I'm starting to dislike you two." Tecton said bluntly. Villain n° 1 stood up out of his chair.

"And I disliked you since the day you showed up!" the villain snarled at the hero, who now was really ticked off. They got closer to each other, presumably to fight each other, but the third man in the room made them stop before any of them could get hurt.

"Guys, no fighting each other! You should keep that for the plan." Reluctantly, Tecton walked back to the door and villain n° 1 seated himself again in the chair next to villain n° 2. The hero sighed.

"Can I finally learn what the plan is?" Now villain n° 1 was the one to sigh – he thought of Tecton as a guy who had a lot of power and a lot of muscle, but not too much brain – and the second villain just stayed calm, like always.

"We've discussed this already, Tecton. If somebody is part of the plan, you'll know what to do when you need to do it." Tecton huffed.

"We all are part of the plan, so you expect us to just do something out of the blue?" a small evil grin appeared on the face of villain n° 2.

"That's what I'm counting on. Say, Tecton, does it seem appealing to you to rob a bank?" Tecton's face dropped. The three of them knew what his weaknesses were, including gold, which was stored in a bank. So no, to Tecton it didn't seem appealing to rob a bank.

"I'd rather just beat up the good guys." He said, rubbing his hands together, as if he couldn't wait to go out there and kick their butts.

"Those good guys will show up when they learn the bank is robbed." Villain n° 1 added in a monotone voice. Tecton put to and two together, and then smiled.

"Now I get it!" _Finally he gets something,_ villain n° 1 thought.

"Go check out if someone's in here or something. We'd like to have a private talk." And Tecton left the dark room in which the three of them had been discussing important matters. Villain n° 1 sighed as he had sent the hero away.

"I'd rather see that guy walk around like a lifeless zombie than a maniac who likes beating up bad guys!" villain n° 1 said, "Could you do something about that?" His colleague shook his head to this request.

"Before I got stuck in here, I knew what to do. But since I am stuck, I can only do what this idiot can and to be honest, I hate the limit of his powers. I seriously hope he's got more powers he still hasn't known about." villain n° 1 glared at villain n° 2.

"Stop complaining!" the first villain shouted, "You're in there and you should be glad to be able to walk again!" villain n° 2 shrugged.

"I am, but this guy's got a strong spirit. Too bad that if I wipe him out, I'm stuck in here forever." _I wouldn't mind, _villain n° 1 thought, fully aware his friend next to him could have heard him. He then started to shout again.

"Enough about that! Let's talk about the plan, and about the next step." Now villain n° 1 rubbed his hands, and villain n° 2 gave his friend a genuine smile.

"Don't worry about that. You can expect the third guest to arrive sooner or later, and when he's here, we can let Tecton go and beat up good guys." He was talking about it as if it was nothing. But, in fact, it definitely was nothing. After their plan was gone, they would just go their own way and try to beat each other into taking over the Earth.

"We could just kill him right away!" Villain n° 1 complained, "He's practically surrounded by gold!" but his colleague shook his head.

"We still need him." He told villain n° 1, "When this is done, we could kill him with the gold he's going to rob." Now the first villain was really pissed off. He wanted to kill Tecton, and now he didn't get what he wanted. And he still wondered how villain n° 2 could stay that calm during all of this.

"I don't like your tone." Villain n° 1 said, dangerously calm for someone like him. Villain n° 2 didn't seem too impressed,, scratched his throat and then faced his colleague.

"Well, there's nothing to do about that. but if you keep disliking my tone or the way I talk to you, then maybe I should find a way to make you obedient, a follower's type and angry at all who seems to do good." The eyes of the first villain widened, "Just like I did with Tecton earlier."

"Okay, I'll stop complaining, too." He gave in to the second villain, who now simply gave his colleague a grin.

"And that's why I'm in charge and not you." Villain n° 1 started to pace around in the room, not happy that he had to follow orders or become like Tecton. Speaking of which, the big hero turned villain walked into the room, holding something in his arms.

"Say, guys, I found someone." He dropped whoever he was holding on the ground, and it appeared to be a girl, a hero from the Mighty Med. A young one, a feisty one.

"To be clear, the third guest's a guy, so she can't be it." The second villain said as if nothing had happened the past few minutes. In the meantime, the first villain had been thinking about how to get rid of her, and recently had found a sixteenth way to do so.

"She's clever. We might use her, too." He said, but the second villain shook his head.

"Are you nuts, then they'll know it's us!" Now, that's a sentence he had not expected to hear. Because of this, villain n° 1 got angry again.

"Then what do you want to do with her? And if you don't make up your mind, you might want to worry about how to get rid of her dead body!" Villain n° 2 silenced him before he could say more or do something to the hero.

"No need to kill her; I know exactly how she can serve us."

* * *

The next day was a Monday, so they had school, as they usually had. Only today, they would not start the day trying to keep Gus away from Jordan, and neither would Oliver, Kaz and Skylar have to lie as to how they've spend their weekends. Today, the day would start off without the lies, and Jordan, Gus, Oliver, Kaz and Skylar talked in private about yesterday as the five met up in the main hall.

"Tell me that about the hero hospital wasn't a dream," was the first thing Gus asked in the morning when he saw his friends that morning. Everybody was there, except for Kaz.

"It's real," Oliver said with a big smile on his face. Seriously, he could not stop smiling. "Man, I'm really glad we could share it with you guys. I hated lying to you. Now you know, you can't talk about that to anyone who doesn't know, hence it being a secret superhero hospital." Skylar nodded in agreement, and then added something to what Oliver said.

"And please, would you call me 'Connie' at school? It's my secret identity and nobody can find out." Gus and Jordan nodded.

"Off course, Connie." Gus said, and then he walked away to the first class in the morning: chemistry. Jordan stayed with Skylar and Oliver, and was looking quite worried.

"Have you seen Kaz? We know he's late, but he can never be this late." Jordan said, expressing her worry despite not liking him as a friend. Skylar shook her head, and so did Oliver.

"I haven't seen him since he brought you to me and Skylar." As if on cue, Kaz walked in the school, ignoring the three completely. He just walked over to his locker and put some books in there, got some out and was about to walk away if Oliver hadn't stopped him. His friend was worried about him, but Kaz couldn't care less about Oliver, Skylar and Jordan.

"Hey Kaz, where were you?" Oliver asked, and Kaz stopped walking away from the trio.

"What do you mean?" Kaz said, turning his head towards Oliver.

"Well, you left early yesterday and I couldn't find you anywhere. I was just wondering where you were. I was worried!" Kaz didn't seem to pay attention to those words and it took him a long time before he responded.

"You were worried?" Kaz said, and Oliver didn't know he had put a step backwards after Kaz said this – he did not like what his friend was doing, "Off course you were! Why wouldn't you? I mean, you're responsible for me!"

"Kaz, what are you talking about?" Oliver said. He wasn't talking about what he said, because Oliver really was responsible when his friends Kazzed something up again, but more about the way he spoke those words. He sounded kind of angry, and used those words as if they were weapons, meant to hurt him.

"You should not be responsible for me!" Kaz almost yelled at this point, "I can seriously take care of myself and the people surrounding me! And I-I don't want to be seen as part of a team!"

"Again, what are you talking about?"

"It's always Oliver and Kaz, never separately! I know what I can do and I am better than you! I want to work alone, Oliver!"

"W-What?" Oliver said, shocked by the words of his best friend, "But Kaz, we…" That was already enough for Kaz to start and yell again, interrupting Oliver.

"NO! Not 'we'! There's no 'we'! Not anymore! You and I work alone from now on!" This left Skylar, Jordan and Oliver speechless – especially Oliver. Those words cut real deep in his heart. Not only because it was his best friend saying these words, but also because he meant to 'break up' with Oliver, or so it seemed. "I'm leaving this place!" Kaz added, and then stormed out of the school, away from the three.

"Oliver, are you okay?" was the first thing Skylar asked when Kaz was out of view. Oliver was shocked, was almost frozen on the spot and was on the verge of crying – but he didn't cry. Not yet.

"He… He just…" For this moment, Oliver was unable to say anything but that. Skylar was worried about him and Kaz, and so was Jordan. The hero put a comforting hand on Oliver's shoulder. It didn't last long, though, for Oliver ran out of the building, presumably in search for his best friend. Without any other option, Jordan and Skylar decided to follow Oliver and not inform Gus about it, thus gaining a little bit of time. And one thought dominated Oliver's mind.

_Kaz, what's gotten into you?_

* * *

**I apologize for the confusion in the second part with villain n° 1 and villain n° 2. I have my reasons for keeping their identity a secret, and I know you are smart enough to figure out who the two main villains are**.


	11. A possible clue

**Hey, guys, and welcome to the tenth chapter of Inevitable! To those who actually read the AN above: I am already developing a second Mighty Med story, of which a trailer will be posted the same week (maybe the same day) as the last chapter of this story, included in here too. I won't say what's it's about, but I know it'll be original because nobody has written a story about that yet within this archive.**** That being said, let's get to the reviews and then the chapter:**

_Spades23:__ I meant it to be a little bit confusing, and only time will tell if you're right about who the villains could be, and thanks for the review! _

__BTRlover1122: Thanks for the review, I know it was confusing and later it will be revealed why Kaz is acting like that.__

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_Well, Kaz ran off and we couldn't find him, so we decided to split up – that way, we'd be able to cover more ground is less time. Oliver went to the Domain, which was kind of a long run, and in the meantime, Jordan and I searched Kaz's other favorite places. When we couldn't find him, we went to the Mighty Med – also because Horace called us and needed to tell us something. And him being too stubborn to say what's wrong over the phone, we had to go anyway. We met Oliver there, and he hadn't much luck either. When Horace himself arrived, he explained to us what the situation is._

* * *

Oliver, Skylar and Jordan had decided to split up to find Kaz. So when Skylar and Jordan were going to Kaz's ten favorite places, Oliver was the one going directly to the Domain and then go check at the Mighty Med. It took him a long run before he had arrived at the Domain, where he found only Wallace and Clyde.

He came in, surprising the shop owners. Apparently, they had been busy with something they'd rather keep a secret because Clyde brought whatever they were doing away from Oliver while Wallace came a little closer to the teen. "Oliver, what are you doing here?" he asked – he was supposed to be at school.

"There's something wrong with Kaz," Oliver explained, "earlier this morning, he ran off and we don't know where he went. I thought he was here, but apparently, he isn't." In the meantime, Clyde had also appeared and was now standing next to his brother.

"But he was here," Clyde said, "Yesterday."

"But we couldn't see him leave." Oliver started to get hope. Maybe Wallace and Clyde knew what was wrong with Kaz. The things he'd done yesterday here could be a possible clue as to what had happened to him. And maybe Kaz had told Wallace and Clyde something of importance, which could also be a clue.

"Did he say something? Did he do something?" Oliver asked, a little too enthusiast, but Wallace and Clyde answered the question anyway. There was nothing else he could do.

"He definitely did something," Wallace said, immediately followed by Clyde.

"But we couldn't see it because someone had to go to the bathroom and didn't want to go all alone!" Wallace turned towards his brother.

"Hey! That bathroom looks scary sometimes. Don't be too hard on yourself." Oliver frowned, not knowing what they were talking about. to be honest, he had absolutely no idea what they were normally talking about or when finishing each other's sentences. And he probably never would know what they were talking about.

"I'm so stupid sometimes!" Clyde commented.

"No need to know that!" Oliver quickly said, already having heard enough from the twin comic book store owners, "But what did Kaz do?" he then added. Wallace and Clyde seemed to think about what Kaz had done the other day, and eventually Wallace started to speak.

"Well, he hid some of the, if not all, new comic books about Citadel. We have no idea why he did it, but we still haven't found all of them." Just as Wallace had said that, Oliver looked around and saw one of those new Citadel comic books, under a cardboard version of Captain Atomic. He walked over there, and picked it up. On the cover was Citadel clearly visible, but he was lying in an alley, unconscious and there was some shadow of a person seen on the wall. The comic book had another title than just a continuation of the Citadel series (_Rise of Evil, #1_), so it had to be something special. Wow, that guy he had met and forgot the name of had really done his job well!

Oliver realized he had to know who was strong enough to bruise Citadel, so he flipped through the comic book searching for the page that revealed who the mystery person was on the front of the comic book. Eventually, it seemed to be Tecton!

"Tecton did that?" Oliver said out loud, and he had already forgotten Wallace and Clyde were with him and actually waiting for the little kid to leave their shop so they could continue to plan their revenge on Horace Diaz. But hey, now the kid was in the store, they had someone to talk to (with the exception of each other) and could share their thoughts with.

"Yeah! Shocking, isn't it?" Clyde said.

"We think it was Revengeance." Wallace said. Oliver looked up to them. He was very sure the disembodied cloud was still in prison and if he wasn't, then he would not be the cause of this.

"I don't think Revengeance could've done it." Oliver said.

"Why wouldn't it be Revengeance?" Clyde wanted to know, and Oliver started to explain it.

"Well, he still is a disembodied cloud in the last comic book he appeared, and Tecton still acts like he usually would. Besides, when Revengeance makes someone his slave, the slave in question acts just like a zombie. I'm sorry, but I personally don't think Revengeance is behind this." Oliver, not forgetting he still had to find Kaz, placed the comic book where its copies were kept and then intended to walk out of the store already, until he got a message.

It was Horace! In his mind, Oliver cursed. You've gotta be kidding me! He had to find Kaz and go back to school, he had no time for Horace. He had to go back to school, because if his mom ever found out, she would be very mad and be grounded for at least three years. But he looked anyways, because it could be important. While he read the message (come here – URGENT!) he ran out of the shop, and decided it couldn't hurt to go there – maybe Kaz was there.

When he was finally gone, the two brothers looked at each other. "Definitely Revengeance," they simultaneously said, and resumed the tasks of the day. While Clyde took back the thing they'd been using to plan their revenge on Horace Diaz, Wallace was on the look-out just in case Oliver would come back or when Kaz decided to hide here. Eventually, neither of them showed up the rest of the day and they were not bothered much, so they worked in peace and planned the details: how they would kill the weak heroes, how they would make Horace pay (and beg, hopefully) and how they could get rid of the two teens, who would be the obvious witnesses.

* * *

"Are you sure you're completely fine?" Horace asked Alan. This was already the fourth time Horace asked him this Monday morning, and Alan knew his uncle wouldn't just stop asking just because he said 'I'm fine', since he seemed to think he still was hurt for some reason. Horace still treated him like a little child, and he was sick of that. The boy rolled his eyes.

"For the thousandth time: yes, I am!" He almost shouted this in his uncle's face, but he calmed himself just in time. But the words 'I'm fine' were probably not in Horace's vocabulary. He looked _very _worried, which was a face Alan didn't usually see when he was the topic.

"So I don't need to check your temperature?" Horace insisted, but Alan shook his head.

"I'm fine!"

"I don't need to check your blood pressure?"

"I'm fine!"

"I don't need to scan your vitals to see if something's damaged?"_ Seriously? I was only electrocuted! _were Alan's thoughts on the last question of his uncle. Surely his vitals wouldn't be damaged.

"I'm fine!" he said firmly, but Horace shook his head.

"No, you're not! You're…" Horace couldn't even finish that sentence as he was interrupted by his nephew, who wasn't willing to hear out Horace's weak excuse so he could double-check Alan on any pain or damage.

"I'm fine, I'm recovered and again, I'm fine!" This time, Alan had shouted. Horace seemed really hurt after Alan had said that, but it was his uncle who made the rule to never anger Alan Diaz, because he wouldn't only yell at you when you made him mad.

"Well, if you say so…" Horace said, as if he would try to defend himself with these words. Alan still thought Horace seemed worried. At least, he seemed too worried about his nephew he normally didn't really care about.

"Why are you so worried about me so suddenly?" Alan asked bluntly, really wanting to know the answer to that question. Horace frowned.

"Excuse me?" Alan sighed.

"You never show your concern! In fact, we've only been together during dinner and when you're teaching me. So, what's wrong?" Now Horace's mood changed from worry to anxiety. Alan didn't notice it as soon as Horace's mood changed, but he did notice the slight change in the way he spoke to him.

"There's nothing wrong! Can't an uncle care about his nephew?" Alan frowned. It was exactly what his uncle would say, but not exactly the way he would normally say it. He was acting suspicious, and Alan really wanted to find out what his uncle was hiding from him.

"But it's unlike you to give me so much attention. You never did! So, tell me what's wrong!" His nephew demanded, and Horace sighed. Oh, how he wished he could just sit down and tell him what exactly was wrong, what exactly was hidden from him, but he couldn't tell him. Not yet, because then it would be a little painful. No, wait, not a little painful, it would be very painful for both to talk/hear about it.

"I wish I could, but I promised to never tell you." Now Alan was mad, because Horace kept secrets.

"So you're keeping a secret, huh? Well, I can keep secrets, too." _Please don't act like that,_ was what Horace wanted to say. But instead, he chose to say something Alan wouldn't really like because of the situation.

"You really should tell me if something's wrong." He had no idea why he chose these words, but they came out and Alan, as predicted, didn't like them at all.

"And do what you refuse to do? No, I don't think so! You're hiding something and I won't rest until I find out what you're hiding!" Alan walked out of the room, ready to find out what Horace had been hiding from him. Alan had no idea what was going on, or what he was hiding and how long he had been hiding it, but he was going to find out what the secret is.

* * *

While Oliver was at the Domain, Skylar and Jordan met each other at the Mighty Med, where they both had been looking for Kaz, but they couldn't find them. Seriously, to Jordan it was as if he had disappeared in thin air. To Skylar, it seemed more like he had lent Incognito's powers so he could hide. But even without those powers, they were still not able to find him.

"Did you find him?" Skylar asked, and saw how Jordan shook her head. Then Jordan asked if Skylar had found him, but she had just as much luck as Jordan.

"How can he have disappeared?" Skylar said, hoping her friend would be okay. Then, she realized they could've just visit his house, to see if he just went home. Then again, what would he seek at home on a school day? His mom wouldn't want him to skip classes, plus they didn't know where he lived._ Man, this is hopeless…_

"I'm here, what's wrong?" Oliver screamed when he ran into the Mighty Med. He had noticed Horace wasn't in the lobby, thus shouted in order to make the chief of staff come over and explain what was wrong. Diaz arrived five minutes later, and those five minutes had been used by Oliver to tell Jordan and Skylar who bruised Tecton, he explained the situation of the missing Solar Flare, Tecton and Megahertz and Skylar texted the info to Gus. Accidentally, Horace had heard they learned of Tecton through the newest comic book, and he stood next to them.

"Didn't Kaz tell you that?" Oliver shook his head.

"No, he didn't."

"Strange, because he told me that he'd tell you when he saw you." Oliver, Skylar and Jordan glanced at each other – something was really wrong if Kaz suddenly learned to lie, "Anyway, back to business. Glad you all came, because we've got an emergency."

"What is it now?" Skylar asked.

"Well, there's a bank robbery going on. However, these guys aren't exactly your average robbers." He pressed a button and a picture appeared. The décor was the bank, and in the front stood the two people who have started to rob it. The female held the bag in her hand and got the money inside while the male made sure nobody entered the building. The bag was fire-proof and nobody dare to attack the men: the robbers were Tecton and Solar Flare. Jordan, Oliver and Skylar's eyes widened when they saw that picture.

"Now, we have found nobody who wanted to fight Tecton with the exception for Captain Atomic, but he doesn't want to go in without a partner to neutralize Solar Flare." Now Oliver and Skylar started to get happy. Normally, Horace didn't talk like that unless a hero could go back in the field, which sort of meant Skylar was allowed to fight again, despite her having lost her powers.

"Really? I'm allowed to fight again?" she sounded really excited, but Horace hadn't been talking about her – no, he had been talking about her telling Titanio to come over and fight. But he hadn't specifically said that, so the three of them thought that what Skylar said, was true.

"What? No, I was going to…"

"You'll let Skylar fight, or I'll make sure denying her is the last thing you'll ever do," Jordan said, with such a serious face even Oliver (who knew she'd never be able to do that) was starting to get scared. Horace shuddered, and then looked back at Skylar. Eventually, he sighed.

"Fine, you can go." So, that was that. Skylar was allowed to fight thanks to Jordan and the two of them already went to the bank, not wanting to miss the fight between Captain Atomic &amp; Skylar Storm and Tecton &amp; Solar Flare.

And, in secrecy, another person was watching from the shadows, ready to make his move.


	12. Heroes vs Victims

**Hi again, and welcome to chapter eleven: heroes vs. victims! There's gonna be a battle in this chapter, so I already apologize if it's not clear or if it sucks.**** But first the reviews, and then you can read this chapter:**

__BTRlover1122: I've got no idea how to react, but my guess is you liked this chapter and thanks for the review!__

_Spades23:__ At least I know you liked the chapter, and thanks for the review!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_I almost couldn't believe my ears when they told me I could go on that mission! Finally he was giving me some freedom! I guess Horace finally decided that I could still fight crime, even without my powers._

_Kaz: Horace was only afraid of Jordan and thus made you Atomic's partner on that so-called mission, that's all!_

_Skylar: You weren't there, and it was spontaneously! Anyway, the cap and I quickly got over to the crime scene, arriving just in time for one of the biggest fights of my life._

* * *

He was being the odd man out. The people around him ran away from the place he had to go to. Where he would be completely silent, the others would scream as loud as possible. He was calm, they panicked. And, above all, they were scared. Scared for the two exceptional robbers at the bank, who resembled Tecton and Solar Flare, and who might as well be Tecton and Solar Flare thanks to their little performance on those cops.

He knew they were very real, and those people just ran from the things they didn't understand; they probably didn't even want to understand why two comic book characters were robbing a bank. The news is talking about robbers who tried to stay incognito by stealing those costumes.

Kaz smirked. Those idiots weren't even close to the truth as he was. Most witnesses were gone, but only one cop was there, and Kaz almost laughed out loud when the man noticed one kid was walking towards the crime scene instead of going away and save himself. He kept his gun pointed at Tecton and turned his head towards Kaz.

"Get out of here!" he shouted, panic clearly audible in his voice, "Y-You're not safe! Go away!" Kaz simply blocked out the screams and walked closer and closer, until he stopped. Tecton flew towards the police officer and hit the poor man in the stomach. He flew backwards and landed up at the other side of the street, in a tree. He wasn't moving, but so were the other cops spread on the street close to the bank. Some of them were still breathing, but others were dead.

Tecton landed, and Kaz walked over to them, as did Solar Flare. Kaz smiled. "Hey, how's it going?" And the two heroes welcomed Kaz at the bank they were robbing. He then looked behind him and only then noticed the many police officers on the ground, none of them moving. "You were holding back, right? Please tell me you were holding back." Tecton looked over Kaz's shoulder and only then noticed the mess he'd made.

"Don't worry, they're fine! … I hope." Tecton scratched his throat, "So, you know what to do, right?"

Kaz nodded, getting a camera out of his pocket. "Yep! I know exactly what to do." Kaz was talking about standing under the shadow of a tree and capture everything on that camera, which was connected to the screens in Megahertz's old abandoned factory so their two bosses could watch without getting caught in the cross-fire or arrested. After all, the three knew they were pawns of a bigger project they all supported in their own way. Tecton wanted to beat up the good guys, Solar Flare hated the way she was treated by that Diaz and Kaz just liked to hurt people. No changing that, for the three of them – that's just how they were, that's their personality and that's something that couldn't be changed.

"Get ready," Solar Flare said – Kaz 's eyes widened since this was the first time she spoke – and then looked up at the sky. "I think they're coming."

* * *

Alan was in his room at the Med – yes, he and Horace lived there in case of emergencies – thinking about his uncle and whatever he was hiding. It's not like he had plans or anything, so he had all the time in the world to think, guess and discover.

He already was making two lists: one with topics Horace was clear about (like bridges, drama, etc.) and the things he hardly ever talked about with Alan. In the end, one of them was short and the other one was very long. The shortest was, luckily, the one with the things Horace almost never talked about. On top of that list, was 'family'. The only relatives he knew about were his Normo father and his uncle Timeline. He actually had to find out Timeline was family before Horace would actually give in and confirm what Alan discovered. The only other word on that list was cars, for some weird reason.

So either Horace had gotten himself a car, or this was about family. Na, it couldn't possibly be bout family, because he would've just walked out, regardless of what he was doing. That must mean that Horace had a car! But he still thought it was strange to hide about having a car, and he wouldn't be worried if Alan didn't know about a car. Well, his uncle was a strange man, and even when he's lived with Horace ever since he could remember, the man still surprised his nephew from time to time.

Then, he turned back on the family matter. He came out of a family of heroes and healers, and the healer thing came from his Normo father's side. Boris is Timeline, Horace gave up being Freeze Frame to save the people who save the people instead of saving the people. So, if there was some sort of relative he didn't know about, being a hero/villain, it must be huge news; especially since Horace absolutely didn't want to talk about it. And if he/she was a hero/villain, he/she might be in one of the known hide-outs all around the city.

Alan stood up, and decided to go to any hide-out he remembered, to ask if a Diaz was there and find out if there were any surprise relatives.

* * *

She liked the feeling of the wind through her hair, the speed with which they were racing to the bank, and off course defying gravity had always felt great. Oh, Skylar had really missed flying around in the entire galaxy, and even had wanted to become sicker only to fly again. Too bad she was not flying herself, but Captain Atomic held her real tight, so she wouldn't fall down.

They hadn't said one word to each other, except for 'hi, ready for the mission? Yes I am.' When they had taken off to the bank, she had seen how Oliver and Jordan ran away, and she guessed they wanted to support them at the crime scene. She had wanted to tell them it was a bad idea to tag along, but they wouldn't hear her anymore as she and the captain flew away.

Meanwhile, Captain Atomic was busy with his own thoughts. There were a lot of differences with the past he lived in and the present he learned to live in. And one major difference was that the heroes nowadays had thoughts of robbing banks. He refused to believe they did it out of free will, and even if it would suck him into another worm hole, he would try his best to find out who is really behind the robberies and/or who was stupid enough to put them under mind control.

Eventually, the crime scene came in his view. He started to fly lower to the ground, until they were just racing a few feet above the asphalt. At some point, Skylar shouted something the captain almost didn't hear. "Drop me!" So he dropped her and they landed about ten meters away from Tecton and Solar Flare, who turned their heads as if they only noticed them just now.

"Well, well, look who we've got there!" Tecton said, "A hero without super powers and a hero who missed sixty years!" Both heroes kept an eye on the two heroes who tried to rob a bank, and their feelings were just hurt by one of the strongest there is. This was weird, because he usually attacked physically and wouldn't use words until the battle had ended. Neither of them wanted to hurt the two, whatever they were doing, but one look and Skylar and the captain knew their opponents wouldn't hold back, especially Tecton.

Before neither had the time to react, Solar Flare engaged in battle with the closest hero: Skylar Storm. Tecton would take care of Captain Atomic.

Solar Flare blasted fire balls at her opponent, who would avoid getting hit by doing backflips. After five of these balls, Skylar ran towards the woman and dealt a few hits, all of which were blocked. Head, stomach, right arm, left arm, head again, … Skylar grabbed the arm of Solar Flare so she could flip her, but she had to let go – the skin of the woman had felt like she put her hand in a corner (read: oven)!

"Silly girl! You can't touch me!" said Solar Flare.

"I don't need to touch you to win," Skylar said back to her, and they continued fighting.

Very close to the girls, the two men were also fighting. There was only one difference: you could clearly see that Solar Flare was winning, but when you watched the two men, you would have no idea who was winning, since they were equally matched. Both super strong, both almost invulnerable, and it would be almost impossible to find a winner, even if they fought a month. And they did not talk to each other. Tecton was fighting offensively, while the captain had almost no time to react thanks to the constant stream of blows. He blocked the blows the best he could, both with his arms and his yoyo. At some point, Captain Atomic saw the opportunity to slam his yoyo to the ground, creating a blast wave which made Tecton stumble a few feet away from the captain. Tecton, just a little dizzy, didn't see another blow coming. The yoyo came flying against his face, slightly hurting him. Then came another one. And a few more came, too. Now it was Tecton's time to defend and block. They kept coming until the captain was close enough to switch to hand-to-hand combat. Only then they played a fair game, in which none of them was constantly blocking or constantly hitting. It was an equal fight in which Kaz still couldn't see who was winning.

We get back to Skylar and Solar Flare. Skylar had started to use hand-to-hand combat to ultimately defeat Solar Flare, as she knew the woman liked to fight from a distance by shooting fireballs at her opponents instead of real fighting. So, naturally, Skylar was gaining the upper hand without getting burned. Solar Flare tried to fire something at her, but Skylar was just too quick.

Then, Skylar took a step back and then suddenly couldn't stand anymore. She tried to get up, but her left ankle hurt so much. She had sprained her ankle, one little detail which could decide who would win the battle. Solar Flare, now seeing that Skylar Storm had a sprained ankle, took her chance. "You're not so tough now, are you?" she said, while she conjured the flames, and aimed her hands at the helpless Skylar Storm. The hero looked at her partner, but realized she wouldn't be helped by the captain, who now seemed to wrestle with Tecton.

But help always came when you least expected it, or it didn't come at all. This time, the former is correct. Someone pushed Solar Flare to the side, and she fell unconscious. There was a reason why she stayed in the hospital, and she still was sort of weak, so when the young man pushed her to the ground, she stayed down. Skylar looked up at her savior.

"Oliver?" Oliver nodded with a smile and he tried to help her get up, noticing the sprained ankle. Skylar saw Oliver looking at the ankle, "You'll fix that, right?" she asked him, and he nodded again while he brought her to Jordan. She was texting someone – it could be Gus or someone else, it might also be Kaz, but Skylar guessed Jordan texted Gus to keep him updated on the battle while he bored himself with chemistry.

"Off course I can." He responded and got her to Jordan, who just finished texting and realized that Skylar didn't come out of the battle unharmed. The focus returned to Tecton and Captain Atomic, and now it was very clear who was winning: Tecton. The captain lay on the ground and desperately tried to keep Tecton's fists away from his body. He didn't really look good. He might have major bruised everywhere on his body, and bleed dripped out of his nose. Oliver absentmindedly ran to the hero, and before he could reach them, a voice could be heard.

"Retreat!" Oliver stopped, as did Tecton. He smirked and walked away from the 'ones who ruined his fun', towards Solar Flare. Without saying a word, he picked her up and then turned to Skylar Storm. In the meantime, Oliver reached Captain Atomic and tried to figure out how bad he was injured. He had a bleeding nose, one black eye and apparently a lot of bruises, since everywhere he touched the arms and legs, the captain would moan in pain. Tecton smirked, while he also grabbed the bag with money and gold pieces which was almost forgotten.

"It seems like we have to leave you for now. But don't worry – we'll be back." And he flew away with the bag of money in his hand and Solar Flare held real tight with his other hand. When the two heroes were gone, the peace returned and Jordan and Skylar came over to the captain and Oliver.

"I've contacted the Mighty Med. They'll be here soon to pick you up. Jordan, we have to go to school when the Med has picked them up." Jordan nodded, and Skylar started to talk.

"There was something weird with them," she had noticed, "it seemed like they were having fun doing this. Solar Flare enjoyed seeing me suffer." Oliver nodded. From what he's seen, the two heroes had acted like they normally would, but this time seemed to enjoy hurting their friends and beating them up. Any sane hero would never attack their friends, not even when they were blackmailed.

"That's strange," Jordan remarked, "I liked what happened here, because it's so cool, but isn't it weird the two of them acted like they had been doing this since the beginning of their career?" Jordan had a point. They indeed did well on their very first robbery, almost as if they had been doing it quite some time. But why draw the attention to the robbery and kill a few cops instead of doing it all in secret and killing nobody? Then, Oliver reminded himself of something he had to share with the group.

"One more thing. I though Kaz shouted 'retreat'."


	13. High Council

**Previously on Inevitable: Captain Atomic and Skylar Storm survive the robbery thanks to a retreat / Alan has the idea to go search someone in all known villain and hero hide-outs / Kaz is mysteriously helping Tecton, Solar Flare, and villains n° 1 and 2. Don't forget to review: I really like to know how you think about it, and if you have any ideas, just tell me through review or PM. And now the reviews:**

__BTRlover1122: If I answer those questions immediately, it'll spoil the surprise, so I'm not going to answer them, but at least it will be explained throughout the story. One question will be answered this chapter, and thanks for the review!__

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_I was glad when I arrived back at Mighty Med, thankful not to have to fight my friends and fellow heroes anymore. If it weren't for Oliver, I probably wouldn't even be here! I still owe him…_

_Kaz: Yeah, quit the sappy love story, I wanna know what happened!_

_Skylar: You just can't shut up, can you?_

_Kaz: Nope!_

_Skylar: *rolls her eyes* The only interesting thing we did back there, was having a big discussion about what made Tecton and Solar Flare villains and why they forgot their lives as heroes. After that discussion, Alan finally arrived, just not the way we expected. I almost laughed when I saw Alan on a gurney, for once. What Alan babbled about, might have been the greatest discovery yet._

* * *

Alan was walking to the abandoned power station that is now known as Megahertz's power station. But the villain was currently missing, as were Tecton and Solar Flare, so the guy wouldn't be here, Alan thought. I suppose you should be able to say Alan was stupid to think that, but his reasoning could be right. Megahertz wasn't dumb, so if he was hiding somewhere, he probably would only come over to recharge, or else he'd be too easy to find.

That's why Alan fearlessly walked into the abandoned power station. However, he stopped when he thought he was hearing voices. Eventually, he realized he really heard voices, but they weren't in his head. "That's weird," he whispered to himself, "There shouldn't be anyone in here." And he was right. There really shouldn't be anyone in here, which stimulated his curiosity. He stayed silent and tiptoed closer to the nearest door, and thought it might be stupid to take a look when he didn't know who was in there, or what he would find there.

"… Then at least tell me why you made them retreat! As your ally, I have the right to know!" Alan was just able to suppress a gasp, for it seemed the unofficial owner has come home. _Megahertz is here! I should've known! I'm gonna tell Uncle Horace,_ he thought. He was so in shock he almost missed the answer to the villain's demand.

"The real question is: why not?" villain n° 2 answered, "As much as I'd like love to see the look on their faces when they realize they killed a colleague, we can't. The robbery is supposed to be a message, not to give the world its first murder by a hero. To kill, we have to wait. Now it's their turn." Now Alan couldn't help but gasp. When he had imagined an ally, Alan hadn't expected it to be a man he had known for this long. He never really talked to villain n° 2, but they do know each other. Why wouldn't they? As nephew of the chief, he knows everyone who had been admitted in the Mighty Med.

Alan stepped back, only to bump into someone who apparently had to be with Megahertz and his ally. Terrified – he didn't know who it was – he turned around and saw it was Tecton standing there, behind him Solar Flare. Thinking the hero wouldn't hurt him, he relaxed a bit. Alan was about to say Megahertz was inside when he saw the evil glint in the eyes of the heroes. Sensing this wasn't good at all, he tried to run away, but he was stopped by Solar Flare, behind him. He was surrounded.

"Goodnight," Tecton said, and Alan noticed Solar Flare stepped away. Then Tecton's iron fist hit him in the stomach and the world around the young boy turned black, pulling him into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

Skylar was back in the hospital, only able to walk when she had someone she could lean on. She hoped that none of this would be recorded and wished none of her friends on Caldera would ever find out. The great Skylar Storm, the powerful Skylar Storm, lost the battle thanks to something as simple and avoidable as a sprained ankle! And she even didn't win the battle, for the villains retreated before they could finish it. In short, this battle was a stain on her almost invincibility.

And yet, she had also been lucky. Captain Atomic had more injuries and was still in an unconscious state in a private room at the intensive care, and he wouldn't be able to fight for at least one or two months. It could have been her lying there, or she wouldn't even be here at all. She didn't know what Solar Flare was going to do – the hero might've killed the mighty Skylar Storm – and thus it could've been a lot more serious.

Then, there was Oliver. He was even more serious than usual since Kaz had broken up their life-long friendship. And he had really thought it had been him who had shouted they had to retreat, while it could have been one of those cops (all of them were still alive, but heavily injured). And now, he was working harder than ever. She had no idea why, but she guessed it was because of Kaz.

At this moment, they were in the lobby. 'They' are Skylar, Oliver, Jordan, Gus (he had left the school and came after he heard the news) and Horace. The five were waiting for the guards to finish connecting the teleportation highway. Apparently, the superhero hospital had a direct teleportation highway to the High Council of Heroes, where they were going to. The High Council consisted of the most trusted powered super-humans the Earth has to offer, with the ultimate leader being elected out of the CEO's of all companies which had something to do with Earth's heroes. They had to hold a conference with the crisis with Tecton and Solar Flare. That's something Horace has just explained them when waiting for the guards.

"Who's the current leader?" Gus wanted to know, and Horace made a face – as if he'd eaten something sour.

"I'd rather not speak her name out loud here." he said with a dark voice, and then two of those guards were all ready with setting up the device that would bring them to Washington, D.C. for the conference. It was the exact copy of the cubing machine, only a bit more spacious. Oliver didn't trust it at first, but Skylar, who had teleported so many times before, could convince him to enter the device. Horace prohibited Jordan and Gus to come with them, just for the fact that they are Normos and are not working there. Disappointed, they headed back at school and Oliver had to text the details to them when they had made a decision.

And then came the teleportation itself. Skylar and Horace and the guards were already used to the high speed, but this was Oliver's first time and had to throw up when they had arrived at the High Council. Just after he was done, he had time to look around. In the room were three more teleportation exits were placed, so four groups of people could arrive at once. It was a room so high, they almost couldn't see the ceiling. There were windows at their left and right, and in front of them was only one long desk with one secretary sitting there.

Horace walked to the desk, and Skylar and Oliver followed. The woman at the desk looked up, bored by a job which could have been described boring by Kaz. "Name?"

"I am Dr. Horace Diaz. I've come here to attend a conference with the High Council." The secretary looked at the computer to see if anyone named Horace Diaz was member of the High Council or not. When she had verified this, she noticed the superhero girl and a simple boy. She nodded at them.

"Who are they?"

"Skylar Storm and Oliver Pyne. I vouch for them." Horace replied, and the secretary returned to her work while the two passed her to the wall behind the desk. When Horace knocked four times, the wall – or should I say doors – opened, shoving into the wall, revealing a bigger room than the one they were in. the room behind the desk was new for both Skylar and Oliver. The only light came from a few lights placed strategically in the room, and there was a gigantic round table in the entire room. People from all around the world were talking to each other, staff and heroes alike, waiting for the High Leader to begin the conference. Skylar and Oliver felt like they were out of place, being the youngest around here.

"How come they can understand each other?" Skylar asked, and Horace shrugged.

"Good question! That's the work of our magic-users. Everybody talks in their mother language and they hear all conversations in their own language. It's just wonderful!" They walked further into the room, and they met one mechanic who repaired all vehicles the heroes used, one woman and man were part of a company specialized in making weapons for the Normo heroes (and, officially, the government), there was one very familiar politician, an Indian maiden who apparently was very good in making / repairing costumes and a lot more. But one person stood out, because that was the only woman here they already knew. Horace sighed as she approached them.

"Dr. Bridges," he grumbled as a 'hello' to her, while she merely rolled her eyes when she noticed Horace had arrived, too.

"Horace Diaz," she said in the same tone as Horace had, as to say 'you're here, but I hoped you stayed at home'. She looked at the hurt hero and the Normo and then turned to the chief of staff. "I see you brought two children here."

"These are Oliver Pyne and Skylar Storm and if you want to know why they're here, it's because they've seen the crime happen and can give us a clear view of what happened at the bank. I vouched for them." He told the woman in a monotone voice. Dr. Bridges nodded.

"You three might want to get seated; the conference will begin soon." With these words, she left the three standing there. Horace muttered something (probably "I hate Bridges", which sounded odd) and then they walked to the table and sat down. The members of the High Council were also sitting down on their spots and extra chairs appeared for Oliver and Skylar, thanks to the magic present in this room. Skylar sat on Horace's right, Oliver at his left. Most of the people at the table were medics, mechanics and other super-powered humans who were voted on the Council. The other ten chairs served for ten random heroes who were available to attend. Oliver recognized NeoCortex, Timeline, Owl Girl and he was also familiar with the other seven heroes. Slowly, the conversations stopped when Dr. Bridges was the only person standing, waiting for them to listen. And, as she was supposed to open the conference, Oliver and Skylar guessed she was the High Leader.

"Welcome, everyone," Dr. Bridges greeted everyone, "I am glad you all could come. I am sure you've heard on the news about the treacherous actions of Tecton and Solar Flare. That is why we are here. to determine if they are doing this out of free will, and if they are found guilty, they will no longer be able to call themselves a hero. The conference is opened."

* * *

Oliver's eyes widened as Dr. Bridges sat down on her chair. He couldn't believe that Tecton and Solar Flare might not be considered heroes anymore after this meeting. When he looked at Skylar, he noticed that she too was worried about Tecton and Solar Flare. From that moment, Oliver made himself believe they were mind-controlled. There were a lot of villains with psychic powers, so there was no doubt one of them was behind this. And even if they didn't have the power of mind-control, they might've tortured them so much they were starting to become just like the villains who captured them.

He was so deep in thought that he missed the first ten minutes, in which the members shared opinions about their disappearance, as well as Megahertz's, about if they already had evil thoughts, and so on. Eventually, when the whole Council was about to talk a little louder, Dr. Bridges made them shut up and started talking herself. "The first crime they committed together was robbing a bank. There were no witnesses, except the boy Oliver Pyne, working at Mighty Med America and Skylar Storm, the superhero." All eyes turned to the two children, "Stand up and tell us exactly what you saw."

First to stand up was Skylar Storm. She described the battle she fought to the smallest detail she could remember, and talked about her relationship with Solar Flare and Tecton. She was asked if she had noticed if they were acting strange, and she replied no, and sat down again. Then it was Oliver's turn. Being a bystander and witness, he could give them a clearer image of the battle, especially when it came to Tecton and Captain Atomic. He also described the cops on the ground, and the fact someone had shouted they had to retreat, but he wouldn't tell them he thought his best friend might have shouted that word. Oliver, too, had seen no strange behavior when it came to the heroes.

"Thank you, Oliver Pyne," Dr. Bridges said and Oliver sat down again, and she turned to the heroes. "If any of you has something to add to their stories, stand up and talk." For one second, nobody moved. Then, it was NeoCortex who stood up and talked.

"I have known Tecton for a very long time and we're good friends. I'd like to believe he is the perfect superman, yet I have found some strange thoughts. These thoughts started a few months back, and might I point out he has disappeared the same time as Megahertz. I heard that name a lot in Tecton's thoughts, so my guess is he set up a fight so he and Megahertz could create an alliance." Then, he sat down again, and Oliver's heart skipped a beat. Tecton has been having those thoughts? _That's impossible, he'd never think that! Yet, NeoCortex also never reads minds of fellow heroes either…_ Oliver's gaze crossed NeoCortex', and he was very sure the psychic hero glared at him.

Then, Timeline stood up and his words were immediately directed towards his cousin. "Horace, I am sorry for your nephew." Horace frowned. _Why would Boris say something like that about Alan?_ Horace stood up.

"Boris, what are you talking about?" the chief of staff asked. Timeline shrugged.

"You'll know in three seconds." He said, and sat down again. Confused, Horace kept standing those three seconds. And after those three seconds, something broke through the wall/door. The ten heroes, minus Timeline, jumped up, ready to battle whatever was about to come out there. Eventually, they saw a silver glint which could be none other than Citadel. He grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for the mess," Citadel apologized, "but I need to speak Horace Diaz immediately." And indeed, Horace Diaz immediately jumped up out of his chair and walked towards the silver-skinned hero.

"What's going on?" He sounded more demanding, but Citadel couldn't blame the man.

"It's your nephew. We know it isn't smart to bring him here, but we did anyway." Citadel walked back to the lobby, immediately followed by Horace, Oliver and NeoCortex. Skylar also came, but was delayed and had found a friendly German man who would gladly bring her to her friends. When they arrived in the lobby, one of the guards was holding Alan in his arms. And he looked not so good. The only visible wounds are burns and he probably has had one hit from Tecton as well. - Horace rushed to the guard who held his nephew, worried about him as if Alan were his son. Then, he turned back to Citadel.

"What happened?"

"We don't know." Citadel shrugged, "A few hours ago, he had pressed the distress button on his spencer, but we only noticed it an hour ago. I found him at the power station like this. The doctors say he could wake up any minute and that he needed rest, but we had to show you." Horace stroked Alan's hair, wondering who could have done such a thing, who would be able to hurt an almost harmless boy.

"Another victim?" Dr. Bridges asked.

"You stay out of this. This is a family matter!" Horace told Dr. Bridges, without looking back from the boy.

"If this boy is another victim of Tecton and Solar Flare, just like Citadel, we need no more proof these two should no longer be heroes," she continued pitilessly, close to make Horace mad at her, even angrier as he normally was. Eventually, the silence pushed the chief of staff to turn around and face Dr. Bridges.

"I don't care if you're my boss, I don't care if you're the High Leader and I don't even care about the High Council right now! My nephew could have been killed, and he needs me right now! If you would show a bit of mercy for once…" Horace forced himself to calm down. If he had continued to talk, he probably would have been fired. He turned back to his nephew, who now had opened his eyes, confusion clearly visible. His eyes moved everywhere and when they found his uncle, he kept looking at them.

"Horace…" Alan said. He clearly was having trouble to talk, but it must be absolutely important if he tried to talk anyway. Horace held his nephew's hand, and seemed he would never let go anymore.

"What is it, Alan?" Horace asked. Only now he realized the whole Council has gone silent so they would be able to hear the words from the most recent victim of Tecton and Solar Flare. Alan opened his mouth again, and what came out of it were mere whispers. And yet, everybody heard the words.

"Heroes… con… controlled… by Me… Megahertz an'… an'…" Alan breathed in and out before saying the final word. "… 'n' Cortex…" Alan's eyes closed again, for speaking had tired the boy and now he said what Horace needed to know, he had deserved some rest. And after these words, all eyes turned to NeoCortex, who felt extremely uncomfortable in this situation.


	14. Revealed

**Welcome (back) to the thirteenth chapter! NeoCortex seels to be in trouble, how will he convince them he's still a good guy? You'll read it after I've responded to the review from last chapter:**

__BTRlover1122: I would never kill him, he's too awesome to kill. Besides, I still need him for Horace to show he can worry about his nephew, and thanks for the review!__

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_I don't think Horace could think clearly after we found out NeoCortex had gone rogue. I've known him, and we respect each other, so I never really believed he was a bad guy. He was always against the bad guys, and then finding out he's a villain… at that point, I was the only one who believed he was forced, al—_

_Kaz: Along with Oliver, I guess? I bet not one day passed without having him agree with you!_

_Skylar: Just shut up already! *starts to blush*_

* * *

Horace walked closer to NeoCortex. They had met many times before and had become good friends over the years, mostly because Horace helped him when he was injured and NeoCortex helped with any patient that couldn't explain what exactly had happened to cause injuries. Horace had thought NeoCortex could be trusted, but after the words his injured nephew had said, he started to doubt his friend. And as Horace walked closer to NeoCortex, Citadel and the guard brought Alan back to the Mighty Med using the teleportation highway.

"NeoCortex," the chief of staff started, "do you need to explain something?" NeoCortex shook his head. Everything about him screamed innocence: he had no idea what was going on, he acted confused by the words of Alan and if they had a mind-reader, they'd know for sure if NeoCortex was wondering what had gotten into the chief's nephew. NeoCortex shrugged.

"With the exception of deciphering your nephew's thoughts, there is nothing that needs explaining. I have no idea why he's blaming me, I swear," the hero said, "And if you want to know, he desperately blames me for working with Megahertz, and he was glad to have finally told you before passing out." NeoCortex stayed silent, convinced that he was innocent, and most of the people here were convinced, too, especially the villains. Oliver really wanted Timeline to tell what NeoCortex would do in the near future, but Horace's cousin stayed silent.

"But maybe you can explain why Alan believes you've turned evil?" Horace asked, and NeoCortex shook his head again.

"I seriously have no idea why he would think of me being evil. With everything I've heard today, combined with my own theories, I've come to the conclusion that I can't possibly have done this! And if anyone in this room believes this plan includes mind control; I could have never done that, because I don't have such power. And even if I discovered I had said power, I would never use it. Is there anyone in this room who believes me?" He eventually asked. For almost ten seconds, nobody spoke. Only a cough could be heard, until Oliver came closer to NeoCortex.

"I believe you," the Normo said, giving NeoCortex a little of faith and hope, "for now. Innocent until proven guilty, right?" Oliver really tried to sympathize with the hero, and NeoCortex put a hand on the boy who almost killed him, a hopeful smile on his face.

"That guy understands me," said the hero about the Normo who believed in him. Too bad Oliver was the only one who openly said he trusted him for now, for the others were unsure to trust him. Even his fellow heroes doubted their trust in NeoCortex. Dr. Bridges stepped forward to the hero, careful not to come any closer than ten feet, and started to talk.

"NeoCortex, I don't know if those arguments are valid or not. We need to hold an investigation, and I must ask you to stay in this building until it is finished. We will call psychic specialists to help with the investigation. If you have nothing to hide, that won't be a problem, will it?" she added a small smile at the end, which disappeared almost immediately when NeoCortex started to talk again.

"Actually, I can't stay," NeoCortex confessed, I've got very important things to take care of. I need to save my city from time to time, too, and I don't want my villains to realize I've been gone for a while." Suddenly, Oliver stepped away from NeoCortex, giving him some weird glares and a woman helped Skylar Storm get a little closer to the hero.

"Why the hurry?" she asked him, being one of the many who did not trust him, "Are you hiding something?" NeoCortex sighed – _when would they see that I'm an innocent man?_ Is what few guessed he thought when he had sighed. When speaking again, he even sounded annoyed by the lack of support and trust.

"I am not in a hurry and if you'd let those specialists come, you'd know I have nothing to hide here," NeoCortex said. Oliver nodded, coming one step closer to the hero.

"Oh, really?" is what he said, "Then why do you need to get back to Seattle?" Oliver impatiently awaited the answer, and he seemed almost too impatient. But NeoCortex wasn't really focusing on Oliver's thoughts right now, so he just replied to the question, even if the answer had already been mentioned.

"Like I said before," NeoCortex began, "I have to get back to Seattle to make sure my villains don't trash the place when I'm gone." Only then he looked at Oliver, unwillingly read the thoughts of the Normo and realized the little devil had set up a trap – one he'd walked into the moment he said the name of Seattle.

"Ha!" Oliver exclaimed, "You're not Seattle protector, nor do you have any city to protect! You travel around in the United States and fight wherever you can!" NeoCortex started to glare at the little kid, "And there's only one person in this room who can really keep a secret, and that person is you!" The High Council was excited to hear how someone simple like a Normo boy could have figured out something like that by simply using comic book knowledge.

"Get him!" Boris Diaz shouted, and not one second later, NeoCortex ran away. But he ran away to Skylar Storm, who he then used as a human shield, not caring about that sprained ankle at all. The eight others could do nothing, since NeoCortex revealed a small knife that definitely wasn't part of his weaponry – he didn't usually have weaponry – and placed it on her neck. Skylar Storm was a hostage, and nobody could do anything about it.

"I should've known my cover would be blown sooner or later!" He said, mostly to himself, but everyone could listen to everything he said, "But I hadn't expected it to be a Normo." Speaking about Normos, Oliver hadn't thought NeoCortex would be able to do something like that. Plus, it was the girl he loved that was a hostage, which made Oliver stress even harder.

"NeoCortex, what's wrong with you?" Oliver asked, really wanting to know the answer to that question. NeoCortex shrugged, an evil grin appearing on his face.

"Let's just say there's a new mind controlling this body now." Oliver frowned – if that was supposed to be a riddle, the hero/villain had succeeded: the Normo had no idea what Cortex was talking about and what that message was meant to say.

"But NeoCortex…" Oliver tried again, but he was interrupted before he could say anything else. NeoCortex looked like he was about to get very angry, and he was.

"No!" he shouted, "Do not call me NeoCortex! I loathe that name! And that guy is long gone!" An evil smile appeared on his face, "If you'll excuse me, I have got to go home!" He pushed Skylar off of him and quickly ran to the closest of the four teleportation connections, and he disappeared as soon as he got in. the heroes hadn't been fast enough to stop him, and Timeline hadn't foreseen the hero/villain would use something as commonly used as the highway.

Oliver ran immediately to Skylar, worried about her. Off course he was worried, why wouldn't he be? Anyway, as soon as NeoCortex released her, he ran to her to help her up and make sure she didn't have any extra injuries anywhere. "You okay?" he asked her.

Skylar nodded, "I'm fine." She stood up with Oliver's help and then he would bring her everywhere. He wouldn't mind, though – he was spending more time with his favorite superhero when he was doing it, and realized that within a few days he wouldn't be able to do that anymore, because her ankle would be healed.

In the meantime, Horace had looked at NeoCortex and had tried to stop the time around him. Yet, he wasn't able to do that. That could be the result of one of his friends teaming up with Megahertz, of whom Horace knew he couldn't freeze in time, either. Dr. Bridges now walked towards the chief of staff, looking at him as if she were watching a baby get robbed from its candy.

"Diaz," she said, "did you know about this?" Horace sighed – the things that woman would make up to let him get fired! – and shook his head.

"I didn't know, Dr. Bridges," he told her, "or else I would've already let you know." Dr. Bridges came a little closer to Horace, as close as she considered was close enough to let her message come over like a threat.

"If I learn you had something to do with his actions, you will be fired, Diaz." Horace didn't flinch – she wasn't worth that. Then, she turned to the High Council, of which the members were already speculating as to why he had turned to the life of villainy. Dr. Bridges scratched her throat, "The conference has ended. You can all go home now. And if you spot Tecton, Solar Flare, Megahertz of NeoCortex, contact us immediately." With these words, they all turned to the teleportation connections. Only few were staying, because they certainly would have to wait to go home. That's why Horace, Skylar and Oliver stayed in the building, for now, as did Timeline, who turned to his cousin to talk things out. He had a vision in which he was talking to Horace and making up with each other, so Boris decided not to postpone it and talk right now, leaving Skylar to talk with the Normo doctor she'd grown fond of as a friend.

"Is there something wrong?" Oliver asked her as he noticed she seemed a little worried and angered at the same time – because she really was angry and worried. She was worried because NeoCortex was making a big mistake and angered because of that big mistake.

"Yes, there is!" Skylar almost shouted, "It's NeoCortex!" Oliver nodded.

"I know," he said, "he has revealed he's evil! I too can't believe it." He had guessed that's the reason why she was angry and worried. And he too was worried about NeoCortex' sudden evil outburst. _This can't be a coincidence,_ he thought, but he wasn't sure if he'd share it yet.

"I don't think NeoCortex is doing this out of free will," Skylar said, sharing her opinion with the Normo doctor. Oliver's eyes widened.

"Not out of free will?" he said, not exactly believing what she just said, "Skylar, you were serving as his human shield not five minutes ago!" Skylar shrugged.

"I know, but my gut's telling me this isn't the NeoCortex we know. I don't know why, but my gut is always right!" Oliver stammered something the first seconds, because with all knowledge he had about heroes and Skylar in particular, he knew that Skylar Storm's gut feeling was always right. Eventually, he decided to just say what he's thinking.

"Maybe it isn't right this time."

"It's always right," Skylar said convincingly, "Always! Anyway, there might be someone controlling him from a distance. Or he's gotta act this was because he might be blackmailed – there's a lot of villains who know his secret identity and tracking his family isn't the hardest thing to do." Oliver nodded. She could be right. And partly, she was right. He thought she was right about NeoCortex not exactly acting like him, but he wasn't exactly sure about the blackmail or the controlling him thing.

"You could be right," he said, and he closed off that topic with it while waiting to return to the Mighty Med when the rows before the connections have shortened.

* * *

Everything hurt.

He had just been a little conscious when he woke up the first time. Then, everything hurt too. Breathing, talking, just moving his eyes… Tecton and Solar Flare hadn't been nice, even if they both only hit him once. He had to tell Horace and after he had recognized his uncle, he had told him what he could tell at the moment. There was much they needed to know, too: how Megahertz and NeoCortex were working together, how they were hiding out in Megahertz's place and that the two missing heroes were working for them. And when he had at least told his uncle NeoCortex had gone rogue, he wouldn't try to stay conscious – because that hurt, too – and slipped into the world of rest.

The second time he woke up, everything still hurt. At some places the pain had almost gone away, but he probably still needed to be treated. His was feeling dizzy and was a bit nauseous, but at least he could think a little clearer now. The first thing he tried to do was trying to remember what exactly he told Horace and where he was now. Because he could remember someone held him, and now he was lying in a bed.

In a bed… wait a second…

Alan opened his eyes and closed them again._ I hate the blinding white,_ he thought. It wasn't nice to open your eyes in the hospital and see a white ceiling which could blind you after having your eyes closed for a long time. But hey, at least he knew his uncle cared enough to place him in a hospital room for now instead of bringing him to his room, as Horace had done when Megahertz attacked.

When he was finally used to the light, Alan looked around in his hospital room. It looked like any other room and was almost able to say which room he was occupying right now, but his head hurt too much to remember what room it was, or how long he'd been lying there. He looked out of the window, and realized it had to be morning, for he knew his window faced the east and he could see the sun rise. Everything that had to be there was present in the room, plus one more person: his uncle, Horace, sleeping in one of the two chairs.

Alan almost smiled at the sight of his uncle. Almost, for it was him who kept a secret and had made Alan go search for someone that might or might not exist and it was Horace's fault that Alan was now lying in the Med he usually worked at.

Before Alan could do something else, Horace opened his eyes, waking up, muttering he was getting too old to fall asleep in a chair. Just three minutes after that, he realized his nephew was awake.

"Good morning," he said. Alan said something back, but it wasn't 'good morning', like Horace might have expected.

"How long have I been out?" he asked, and Horace sighed.

"Four days." Alan's mouth fell open, "You were lucky. If Tecton had hit you just a little harder, you shouldn't be here anymore. And those burns are one-degree burns. You'll still feel them the next days, but the pain and the burns should be gone within a couple of days." Then there was a silence, which only lasted a few seconds. "Alan, what were you thinking? You can't walk into a registered villain hide-out without adult supervising."

"I know, but you stimulated me to do so!" Alan told his uncle, and then ignored him. In fact, he already stood up and walked away after he dressed himself. I don't need him, he thought as he walked back to his room to check his e-mails and Facebook, because a lot of things might have happened when he was resting those four days.


	15. The abandoned power station

**Hello, and we're getting back to villain n° 1, villain n° 2 and minions, but now we actually know who they are! This is a bit shorter, and kind of a filler, but not exactly unimportant. And you guys are really amazing, all of you! But before the chapter, first the review!**

__BTRlover1122: I know, right? I hate her, too! At the other hand, she is doing her job, but yeah, you're right. And you'll see later if Skylar is right or not, and thanks for the review!__

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_I guess the villains were preparing, or something…_

_Kaz: Hey, I was there, and you weren't… I can talk again!_

_Skylar: Don't you mean 'narrate'?_

_Kaz: Please, I know what I'm talking about! so, I wasn't exactly informed of the complete plan, but what I knew was that most heroes was endangered because, well, we had Tecton and Megahertz and NeoCortex and Solar Flare working together, and they just had the Crusher. I can also remember a friendly game of chess and a lot of arguments._

_Your turn, that's all I remember from those nights._

* * *

"Hey! You're cheating!" exclaimed a young boy who was currently residing in Megahertz's abandoned power station. Everyone was present, except for villain n° 2 and someone else who is very good at playing her part. Eventually, out of boredom, Kaz had suggested to play chess. Yet, Solar Flare didn't want to play and Megahertz didn't even like the game. Tecton was the only one sympathizing with the Normo and decided to play the Normo game with him.

It's only a little complicated when the hero doesn't know the rules and the Normo doesn't, either. And right at this moment, after Tecton had moved his horse for the first time, Kaz had told the hero he was cheating.

"How am I cheating? I just moved my horse!" Tecton defended himself. Kaz grasped the horse from the board and pointed at it.

"You're not allowed to move the horse in an L-shape!"

"It's a knight!' Solar Flare said, getting weird looks from the boys. She sighed. "The thing you call 'horse' technically is called a knight."

"I don't see anyone sitting on it," Tecton remarked, and Kaz nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! And as long as I don't see someone sitting on that horse's back, it's a horse!" the Normo said, and Solar Flare shook her head. Those boys didn't know anything about chess, and yet it was the only game Megahertz found in here. She sighed and returned to being bored and ignoring the boys.

Eventually, one minute later, the game ended with a tie – Tecton had decided to stop since they both didn't know what those small figures were named, and they absolutely didn't know what the rules were. The hero took the opportunity to spar with Solar Flare in another part of the power station, and she agreed to it. Megahertz rather wanted the two to stay in the room, because he sincerely disliked the Normo kid and because, thanks to the Normo and his friend, they were annoying. But Tecton and Solar Flare left that room anyway, so Megahertz was left alone with the Normo.

In the beginning, both were doing fine. Kaz was bored and didn't complain as long as possible while Megahertz kept an eye on their established teleportation highway connection, making sure it would stand until his ally returned, if he even returned at all.

To be honest, Megahertz didn't trust his ally. The villain thought of himself as superior, but in some other ways, that guy could become Megahertz's boss, something the villain wasn't exactly looking forward to. Besides, he also disliked the choice of followers. He could understand why his ally chose Solar Flare – simple hero, wouldn't be missed – but he had absolutely no idea why he got Megahertz's nemesis and that stupid Normo involved. Tecton was a fool, and stupid enough to trap him like this, but that didn't mean they needed him. And that Normo … out of all Normos, NeoCortex picked the most annoying Normo he knew – and he only knew five Normos, Kaz and Oliver included.

Then again, Tecton was promised to his ally, who has told the Normo Kaz knew a lot of heroes by reading all about them his entire life. What a waste of time! Megahertz thought, which was all, because the Normo decided to speak up.

"I'm bored!" Kaz said, and Megahertz sighed in an angry manner.

"Then do something."

"I don't know what to do!"

"Then shut up and let me do my work."

"But Leslie…" Kaz whined.

"Do not call me that!" Megahertz shouted, "And if you say something stupid like that again, you're a goner." Megahertz heard no more Normo talk, so he guessed the Normo finally took the hint and shut up. Megahertz concentrated on the teleportation highway again, and at that point, a red light told him someone was coming through. He made himself ready to shut this connection off so they wouldn't be able to follow and, if it isn't NeoCortex, kill the witness of their plan. A hero or council member more or less, nobody would know he or she would be gone.

"Close the connection!" Yelled a voice Megahertz knew as the one belonging to NeoCortex, and the villain immediately reacted. With one push on a button, the connection blew up, making sure nobody could ever trace them or follow them. NeoCortex panted, and Megahertz came closer to his ally.

"How did it go?" Megahertz asked.

"What do you think?" NeoCortex replied, "It didn't end as I thought it would. Oliver, Kaz's Normo friend, had trapped me. He asked a personal question, if you'd like to know." NeoCortex walked on again, and Kaz jumped up when he recognized the ally, or even boss. The Normo walked to them – he was bored and had nothing better to do than to talk, for he would reveal his location when he left the power station.

"Hey, Cortex you're back. Finally!" Kaz exclaimed, "I was getting bored here. So, when will we go do something again?" the Normo almost couldn't hide his excitement, and Megahertz almost wanted to face-palm. NeoCortex nodded.

"We will do something exciting when I have the details." He already walked away when Kaz just stood there, not satisfied with that answer. Megahertz had already walked away, for it was time to recharge. Kaz sped up to catch up with NeoCortex.

"Wait! What details? Can't you just tell what you've come up with? And what about Diaz? And Oliver?" NeoCortex stopped and turned to Kaz, who had bumped into the psychic. Kaz's smile dropped as he saw the look in the eyes of his boss, and knew he made a mistake. Yet, he didn't know what the mistake was and he knew NeoCortex wouldn't say what it was, either.

"Kaz, if you really want to be one of us, you can begin with stopping to care for those three. You should only care about yourself and your allies, because those will help you get through life. And I can't tell the details when I don't know what Bridges is planning to do against us. Not that she will succeed … she'd be burned by her own people before we can get to her anyway. Almost nobody likes her. And stop bothering me with those questions. Do you understand now?" Kaz nodded.

"I do, sir," he sounded just a little sad, "I won't bother you."

"Good," NeoCortex smiled in an evil way, "Now go and do something with Solar Flare or Tecton. Megahertz and I have important things to discuss." Kaz nodded again, and walked out of the room. NeoCortex shook his head. That guy could get himself killed before he's really one of us. He walked over to Megahertz and unplugged his evil ally, who was charged at 17 percent. When Megahertz realized he had been unplugged by none other than his ally, he got angry. Very angry.

"Why did you do that? Give me a very good reason or I swear that I'll kill you!" Megahertz screamed, and NeoCortex stayed still as his ally raged on. After Megahertz was done talking, NeoCortex spoke up for himself.

"We need to talk." NeoCortex said, and Megahertz crossed his arms.

"No," he simply said. NeoCortex had an angry look in his eyes, and stepped a little closer to his ally.

"No? Are you seriously saying no to me?" the psychic said, as if he were to challenge his ally, who just nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I said no." Megahertz said, "And you know why? I don't like you anymore. Ever since I've helped you inside, you're acting like you're the king of the world. Well, Jackson, guess what; this is the real world and nobody does exactly what you say. At first I thought we'd be a great team, but ever since you're stuck in there, you are as arrogant as you were before we even met." NeoCortex now shook his head, trying to stay calm. Yet, he couldn't help but grasp the villain's throat and he pushed Megahertz against the wall, high enough so his feet wouldn't touch the ground.

"You're gonna regret you said that," NeoCortex said with a dark tone, and soon a blue beam was heading towards Megahertz's forehead. Megahertz struggled as hard as he could, but somehow he couldn't get himself freed. Apparently, Jackson had found a newfound strength in that body he didn't have in his previous one. And he couldn't duck either, for his throat was still in the grasp of NeoCortex. That way, Megahertz helplessly became another victim of Jackson's tyranny.

As soon as NeoCortex was done modifying Megahertz's personality, he let go of him and walked a few feet away, to give Leslie the space to gasp for air and realize what Jackson had done to him. Slowly, Megahertz got up and as soon as he noticed NeoCortex was still in here, he cowered in fear. _Too bad I can't just brainwash them, or modify their memories,_ Jackson thought, _that would be more fun to do._

"NeoCortex," Megahertz sounded almost afraid to speak that name, "What have you done to me?" _I could get used to this, too. _Leslie indeed sounded scared, but that was part of his modification: from that moment on, Megahertz would be obedient, scared, never angry, an even better fighter and a follower's type instead of a 'born leader'.

"What do you think?" NeoCortex commented, "I just modified your personality." Megahertz's eyes widened and he quickly plugged himself in again, to charge up and not having to face NeoCortex, who now smiled. With Megahertz's irritating personality out of the way, he would be in charge.

And all alone, with his five minions, he would be able to take over the world.


	16. The tape

**Welcome by chapter 15, guys! Just to make sure you get it, we're now one week after the High Council and three days after Alan woke up. With that out of the way, let's get to the chapter after I've responded to the review!**

_BTRlover1122:__ I know there isn't, but they don't know, the Normos he knows are Kaz, Oliver, his parents and someone else (your OC, if you'd like) and I am not going to answer that last question, for it has already been said/will be said/explained. Thanks for the review!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_Skylar: A big attack was planned out, and there were only five people not allowed to go. It was me, Oliver, Jordan, Gus and Alan. Jordan wasn't allowed to go despite the fact she could 'defend herself', and Gus just didn't want to go. Oliver was the only one not having trouble with it. But anyway, Horace left before even considering hearing what we were thinking or even thinking about how important the three of us could be._

_Kaz: Yeah right, 'cause Alan is really important!_

_Skylar: Important enough for Horace to be left behind?_

_Kaz: he's kinda obnoxious and you know it!_

_Skylar: If you don't shut up right this moment, I'll blast you into the sun! *silence* Okay then. The footage of the camera (thank you, Gus) showed us an extra helper, which just happens to be in the exact same room as I am in now._

* * *

One week after NeoCortex revealed himself to be evil, the big attack planned by the High Council was about to start. The High Council decided to attack them in the lair before they could do some more damage. Almost every hero they knew assembled in the big lobby of the High Council, making it quite crowded. Yes, all of those heroes would try to fight. Off course, most of them were spares because Tecton was one of the bad guys and competing for the title of the strongest hero, forcing them not to take any risks. And the recent defeat of Captain Atomic – who was still recovering – was still fresh in their minds, so that's why they were extra cautious about it.

The only other people in the room were those who would come along, like the doctors who would take of the wounded and also three Normos, Skylar Storm and Alan were there. Skylar's ankle was healed by now and even Alan was fine, even though it still hurt him from time to time. And yet, he recovered just enough to be able to be here and help.

"I can't wait to help!" Jordan said, this being the sixth or seventh time she said this. That's practically the only thing they talked about – the attack, with Kaz occasionally coming up, only to return to the topic of the attack. In the meantime, Horace was walking around and tried to find them between the doctors and the heroes. Horace would tag along as the main doctor, whatever Dr. Bridges would say, because he knew she couldn't fire him for helping.

"Hey, Horace, we're ready to go!" Jordan said when the man had arrived. Then, Horace noticed them, too, and walked to them. He was smiling widely at Alan, and his nephew directly suspected this smile to hide something else. The others didn't know it and, him being him, he wouldn't tell the others something was up with him.

"There you are kids," he said, "I've been searching for you! And now that I've found you, it's time to go home!" Alan rolled his eyes, not exactly surprised about that comment, but the other four were. Jordan's mouth fell open, Skylar said "What!?" and Gus and Oliver only raised an eyebrow, being the two most calm in the situation where all of them wanted to fight with the exception of one.

"Why won't you let us fight?" Skylar said, "And if Normos aren't allowed to fight, then I am! I'm sure I can fight, and I want a rematch." She meant to say she wanted a rematch while fighting Solar Flare. If she still had her powers, she would totally kick Solar Flare's butt. Too bad Horace didn't think the same about that.

"I'm sorry," Horace sincerely apologized, "I'm sure you're all… capable, but it's just not smart to do. Skylar, you don't have powers and were almost injured by Solar Flare. Alan, you're still experiencing pain, right? Yes, those are the reasons why you two can't go. As for you three," he turned to Jordan, Oliver and Gus, "since I've learned Normos are quite weak, I can't allow you to fight."

"That's okay," Gus said, getting weird looks from Jordan and Oliver, who indeed wanted to help, "Hey, I only came to watch them leave; I never said anything about wanting to hold a gun." Well, that explained a lot. Horace sighed.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

"I hope you understand why you can't come along," Horace said as they stepped out of the Mighty Med connection to the teleportation highway, "It's just too dangerous. Now, be good kids and stay here while I try to find Jordan." Horace looked at the four of them and then disappeared in the connection again. Skylar sighed.

"I can't believe Jordan snuck away when he wasn't looking! I should've been able to do that, too!" she complained. Alan huffed.

"You couldn't, if you would! Uncle Horace kept a close eye on you because he thought you would do that," he explained, and she sat down on one of the beds. The three boys remained standing. They recognized that expression on her face as one of anger and jealousy, anger because she thought one of the boys had helped Jordan hide in the crowd. They couldn't help Jordan just fled, had gotten apart from the group and now probably was on her way to try and defeat NeoCortex, Megahertz, Tecton and Solar Flare.

"That's true," a voice behind them said. They quickly turned around, fearing the worst, but instead the just noticed Brain Matter standing behind one of those desks, eyes fixated on the screen of a computer. The four teens relaxed again when they noticed it was just Brain Matter, but then another question rose from the group.

"Why aren't you going?" Oliver asked. Brain Matter shrugged.

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on the hospital when almost all doctors are gone to help." Oliver frowned.

"Almost?"

"You're here, aren't you? You're a doctor and I help when I can, so this place isn't exactly abandoned." His eyes were still fixated on the screen of the computer, and Gus walked next to the hero, looking at the screen and he could tell the others Brain Matter wasn't playing a game, and Gus then asked the hero what he was doing.

"I'm trying to get access to the power station where they're hiding. As soon as I have a visual, I'll have to warn Horace on the situation inside." The hero explained, still trying to gain access. Then, Gus reminded himself of something.

"Power station? As in, the one that's abandoned after they built a new, better one a few years ago?"

"Yes," Brain Matter bluntly answered, "Why do you want to know?" Gus then placed his fingers on the keyboard in within second he took control of it, taking away that thing from the hero and started typing. Now Gus also focused on the screen, and was too focused to notice what happened around him. And the things that did happen, was Brain Matter being astonished a Normo dared take away a keyboard from him, and Alan smirked because of the look on the hero's face. Skylar and Oliver just wondered what he's doing.

"What is he doing?" Brain Matter asked and he received shrugs from everyone from the group. They didn't have any response for that, since only Gus knew what he was doing. Eventually, after five minutes he was done. He looked up and pressed the ENTER-button. "Done!"

"Yes, what have you done?" Brain Matter asked accusingly and Gus appeared to be confused by that simple question.

"Don't be mad, I just gave you a visual." That got the attention of the other four, who now all wanted to see what was happening at the power station right now. They were too interested in that building and its inhabitants to ask Gus how he could do that in about five minutes while Brain Matter might have tried for hours to get there.

The camera was placed in the room Oliver, Skylar and Alan recognized as the one Oliver had been captured by Megahertz. The room was filled with five people. Four of them were standing in a row while the fifth person walked back and forth, saying something. Too bad the live video recording didn't have any audio.

That person walking back and forth, obviously the leader, was NeoCortex. He was still wearing his usual uniform with the same style of hair and such, making him one of the few heroes-turned-villains not to undergo a change of appearance, and the other four also looked exactly the same as the day when they left and joined NeoCortex's small army. The first person in the row, the tallest, was Tecton. He wore a big smile on his face and apparently was busy with some stretching exercises, as to keep him in shape. Next to the hero stood his worst villain, Megahertz. He seemed to stand in that row against his will, and watched the villain with that glint in his eyes which revealed he was … scared? Yeah, he was scared of NeoCortex. That was weird. Then, Solar Flare stood on the third place in the row. She seemed rather relaxed, and at the same time she waited impatiently for the beginning of the fight.

However, it was the last person in the row that surprised them. He wasn't exactly tall, and he had an angry look in his eyes. He seemed ready for battle, even more with the gun he was holding. What scared Oliver most about it, was that his best friend was holding a freaking gun and looked like he knew exactly how to use it.

"Kaz…" he muttered. He had never thought his best friend would want to support NeoCortex and the others. Gus and Skylar also noticed Kaz standing there as one of them and were worried, while Alan merely rolled his eyes because of the Normo on the screen. Oliver lifted his head and looked at his friends. "What do we do? We can't just let them barge in and arrest him! He's innocent."

"Innocent?" Alan huffed, "You're seeing what I'm seeing! He's helping them! He's just as guilty as NeoCortex is."

"No. I've known Kaz the longest and I know he would never do something like that." After he said these words, he walked towards the connection, but was stopped by Brain Matter before he could get in and go to the connection nearest to the power station.

"And where do you think you're going?" Brain Matter asked.

"If I can get to Kaz, I can talk to him. You'll see, he doesn't do this out of free will!" He wanted to continue walking, but again was stopped by Brain Matter.

"I'm sorry, kid, but I can't let you do that. It's too dangerous to go in, now." The hero said, but he hadn't counted on Skylar Storm's stubbornness and she hit him hard on the head. Before he even realized what happened, Brain Matter fell on the ground. Oliver looked at Skylar, who gave them an apologetic look.

"I hope that didn't hurt too much," she said, "But now we can go. Come on!" Oliver and Skylar were already walking to the connection, but were stopped by Alan's voice.

"Hey! You can't just leave!" there was a small pause in which Alan levitated the body of the hero behind the desk, where Gus was still standing and looking at the screen. Alan turned back to the two, "I'm coming with you. Uncle Horace will kill me if he finds out you two came without any protection."

"So you're coming to help us?" Alan laughed.

"No! I'm coming to help _me_. Now, are you coming or not?" Encouraged by these words – sort of – the three of them left the hospital in the capable hands of Gus and an unconscious Brain Matter, who were tasked to guard it just in case. In the meantime, Gus was watching the screen and wouldn't be able to tell anything strange to Oliver.

Anyway, they soon arrived at the battlefield.


	17. To the battlefield

**Yay, a next update which came sooner than four days! Maybe that's because I really liked writing this and couldn't stop... Anyway, there are three parts and each of them are happening at the same time, just so you know. And now the review, and then the chapter!**

_Spades23: I've missed your reviews too, welcome back and thanks for the review!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_Wow, I somehow feel sorry we didn't record the tape, you should've seen your own face! It wasn't too different from… that, but it was with that hint of evil that just made it hilarious!_

_Kaz: Quit rambling, keep telling the story! What happened next?_

_Skylar: What do you think? Oliver, Alan and I went after them. When we arrived they were already fighting. Too bad we couldn't show ourselves to Horace, he would cube us and he would probably have someone brings us back home. When we were about to enter the fight, Magnificent Man froze and all three prisoners were fighting. I hate to say it, but you guys were actually winning._

_Kaz: we were? Wow, Cortex really picked the good guys!_

_Skylar: Actually… I was talking about Tecton and Solar Flare, you were merely a distraction._

* * *

Apparently, the closest connection was at five miles from the power station and they had to walk those five miles, in which none of the three talked. Oliver and Alan walked calmly to the power station, despite the hurry they had, being slowed down by Alan, primary. Skylar frequently walked ahead and waited until the guys had caught up with her, only to walk ahead again.

When they were about halfway, Alan started to talk to the Normo after Skylar was out of hearing range. "We should call Uncle Horace." Oliver turned his head at him, surprised Alan suggested calling his uncle while he earlier insisted on _not_ calling him, for he'd be given a good reason to cube the three of them.

"Why." Oliver wanted to know, and Alan sighed, muttering something about how Normos really lacked intelligence, and then turned his head back at Oliver.

"Because of her. Skylar Storm." He nodded at her, and she had already walked ahead in the meantime, not hearing anything of the conversation the guys were holding. Oliver thought about Skylar, as he usually did, but he didn't think they had to call Horace because of her. He now simply shrugged.

"I don't see what calling Horace has something to do with Skylar." He said, and Alan sighed again. The powered teen was very close to face-palming, but he wouldn't do that in front of the Normo. Instead, he just continued talking to Oliver.

"Do I have to explain everything? Skylar has been acting strange for a while, and I'm starting to think she's up to no good." Oliver frowned.

"Skylar evil? Alan, I don't know what made you think that, but I swear Skylar hasn't turned evil." Alan stopped walking, making Oliver do the same and he rolled his eyes.

"You thought the same of that Kaz and he ended up holding a gun and fighting for NeoCortex," Alan pointed out, "Anyways, when she and the Captain went to the battle with Tecton and Solar Flare, I presume they fought the colleague of the same gender, Captain Atomic came back heavily injured while Skylar came back with only a sprained ankle."

"I knocked Solar Flare down and she couldn't hurt Skylar anymore!" Oliver protested, but Alan didn't buy it.

"Puh-lease! If Solar Flare really wanted to hurt Skylar, she would've done it before you arrived. You have seen with your own eyes that she knocked out Brain Matter without even considering talking before using violence. You can say whatever you want, but that's not like she would normally react." Those were the last words he spent on that topic, for Skylar had come within hearing range again and Alan was careful around her, and now he had encouraged Oliver to do the same.

"Can't you guys walk a little faster?" Skylar asked, "I want to join in before the fight has ended!" Oliver and Alan weren't sure what to answer, but they played it safe and told her they'd walk a little faster. She had nodded and walked ahead again, indirectly encouraging them to follow her a bit faster. None of the three teens talked, which gave Oliver enough time to think._ Skylar is herself and she is good,_ the Normo kept telling himself, _She only had a sprained ankle because she is a good fighter and defended herself good enough not to get burned like Alan. She only knocked out Brain Matter because she wants and deserves to fight. She's sorry she hurt him, she told us that herself. She's just eager, not evil. She's just eager. That's it._

Yet what bothered Oliver most wasn't Skylar. It was the fact that Alan could be right about her.

* * *

_I'm brilliant,_ Jordan thought as she tried to keep walking in the pace of the people around her.

When Horace had told them to come and he paid too much attention to Skylar, Jordan had snuck away and being smaller than the adult heroes helped her hide within the crowd. Eventually, she had wandered around between the heroes until they left. She pretended to be one of the interns of the Mighty Med when a hero asked, and a protégée (with no costume and name yet) when a Mighty Med worker asked. Eventually, she found the weapon stock of the Normo heroes and had grabbed something she had recognized as a stun gun. She didn't want to be known as the girl who killed several heroes, so that's why took a stun gun and no weapon she recognized as the Dark Warrior's.

When marching to the 'battlefield' (or power station, if you'd like) Jordan had an interesting conversation going on with Surge, a hero with (sometimes) a low self-esteem and the urge to keep proving himself. He was also the only hero to know she was a Normo – well, he guessed it because she carried a stun gun.

Anyway, when the battle eventually started, Jordan was ready to go straight in it and shoot Solar Flare, Tecton, Megahertz, NeoCortex and Kaz whenever she had the chance. _Bring it on._

* * *

When he woke up, he found himself staring at the ceiling of the Mighty Med.

As he blinked once, his other senses kicked in, too. He heard the soft buzzing of the teleportation highway connection as well as someone typing something on the computer's keyboard. A sharp pain in the back of his head returned, as did his memory. He had to guard the Mighty Med just in case it was attacked during the chaos at the power station. Then, Horace brought four kids, of which two were Normos. He hadn't allowed Oliver and Skylar Storm to leave this 'safe' place until they had taken down NeoCortex and his followers. Then, something hit him in the back of his head and…

He quickly got up and looked around. Only one of the four kids had remained and the other three were gone. He could slap himself, but he didn't do it in front of the kid. How could he have been so stupid not to expect such action! Well, at least one of those kids – Gus Collins, if he remembered the name correctly – had stayed and kept an eye on the power station; so, at least one of them wasn't completely stupid.

Brain Matter looked over the boy's shoulder and noticed that, indeed, he was still watching the power station, the only difference being he was now monitoring different areas, the screen having split in four parts. Brain Matters mouth fell open, for Gus had done what he had been trying to do for three hours.

"How did you do that?" was his question and Gus didn't even bother to look over his shoulder.

"Oh, you're awake! Great, welcome back!" Brain Matter realized Gus's focus was completely on the screen and asked the question again before he eventually answered it.

"Well, my dad owns a company that makes and places security cameras, and he did the same to –"

"No, he doesn't," Brain matter interrupted the boy, "Kid, I don't know if you remember it, but I knew your father when he was younger and I now know he's not busy with security cameras – that's not his thing. We both know he's specialized in plants." Now Gus looked up with big eyes, surprised this one hero knew his father, possibly his grandfather too, and he wondered how he could even be surprised Brain Matter knew his family. The hero even noticed the boy was blushing, although he couldn't tell why Gus blushed. "Hey, Gus, do you perhaps want to talk about it?"

"No!" Gus shouted before Brain Matter could even finish his question, and Gus continued to talk in a lower voice and turned his head back to the computer. "No, I don't want to talk about it." Brain Matter had taken one step back because of the volume with which the kid shouted, but it did confirm any deductions the hero had about Gus. And if the boy dared to open up, maybe Gus could become his apprentice. Maybe, if he opened up.

He put a supportive hand on Gus's shoulder, surprising the boy, for nobody has ever done that to him. "I may not be a psychologist, but I know that all those years of secrets and lies can't be good for you. I'm not commanding you what to do, but if you want to talk, you'd better start soon before it consumes you from the inside out." Gus remained silent for a few minutes, and Brain Matter assumed Gus didn't want to talk. "I'll go check on the captain. Since I can't find any nurse, I'll have to do it."

Brain Matter walked into the hallway and just heard one word. It wasn't from the captain, he was down the hall and couldn't have known the hero was coming for him – it had been Gus who said that one simple word. "Wait." When Brain Matter got another visual on Gus, he noticed the boy was trembling from head to toe and he was looking at the hero. "Yes, I – I want to talk."

"Then talk." Brain Matter encouraged him, "I promise I won't interrupt you or ask questions until you are done." Eventually Brain Matter had to postpone his visit to the captain for at least half an hour, since the boy talked about a lot, mainly his family matters and heritage, about his friends and past, about the heroes he knew from the comic books. And Brain Matter kept his promise, not saying a word until Gus was silent for more than ten seconds. At the end, Brain Matter smiled.

"…I earlier told you about my past, so when I discovered your comic books, I immediately fell in love with your… with our world. I could lose myself in those comics, I'd place myself in those stories, I'd feel like I belong, like I finally found a place where I wouldn't be called a weirdo." Gus remained silent, and Brain Matter started to talk.

"And now you've found a place where you belong, Gus." Gus liked Brain Matter. He was one of those few adults who cared for him, even though they've only just met, "My guess is you're glad you told at least one person and I gave you my word. I also promise now that I won't tell anyone else, except those you want to know."

"Nobody can know," Gus said quickly, "They'll call me a freak. In both worlds, they would. You know they would. They were also repulsive when it came to you." Brain Matter sighed. Yes, indeed, when he started he had no idea why all those super-powered hated him and looked down at him and he too felt alone, just like this kid. Yet, his problem was even bigger than his. Brain Matter sighed.

"Yes, they were. But now, they don't do that anymore. And, if you accept the offer, you can be part of both worlds and you can blend in without trouble."

"What offer?"

"I wanted to ask you to become my apprentice. I've been looking for one and I think I've found one."


	18. The crap plan (according to Alan)

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand I'm back with the next chapter! I didn't update 'so soon' because I updated another story (for Pair of Kings) but I'm back and here is chapter 17, in which everything is happening at the same time! But first, here are my responses to the reviews!**

_Spades23: Thanks for the review! I missed your reviews, too!_

_BTRlover1122: I'll consider that idea, but until then you'll have to guess what's happening, and thanks for the review!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_Actually… I was talking about Tecton and Solar Flare and the others, you were merely a distraction._

_Kaz: That's so unfair, I'm also important. *starts sulking*_

_Skylar: Actually it's not. What I remember from that big fight was that we couldn't overpower them as long as Cortex was that distance away from us. I also heard Oliver screaming, I heard Alan shouting back at him– Yes Kaz, he actually came there, with Oliver – and then Horace caught me on the battlefield, where I was supposed _not_ to be._

* * *

Eventually, Oliver and Alan walked all alone to the factory, finally having arrived there after a slow walk thanks to Alan. They were all alone, because Skylar probably was already inside, enjoying the big fight in the old abandoned power station. All they had to do now was to get inside, and the only possible solution was the hole in the window from the last time they had been there. Oliver sighed.

"I can't believe Skylar dumped us so she could get into the fight earlier!" Yes, she really did that. at one point, she just ran away from them and didn't wait for them anymore, so she naturally reached the building earlier than the two boys, who had been just walked. Alan now sighed, too, but for a whole different reason.

"Are you ever going to stop whining?" Oliver ignored the comment and instead looked up. They were at the back of the station and the broken window was about ten feet up high. The only way to get inside the building was to go in through the front door, which would take another ten minutes to get there, or to climb the steep rocks at this side of the building.

"Wow," Oliver said when he realized something, "Did she climb all the way up there?" considering the fact she really wanted to fight, she probably had not wanted to lose any time by going in through the front and possibly climbed the same rocks they were standing in front of now. If she did, she's crazy, Oliver thought. Alan shrugged as a response, and he didn't seem to care much.

"I think so. It's not like she flew up there!" Oliver still examined the pile of rocks. They seemed unstable, as if even the littlest fly could create an avalanche by sitting on the rock. Then, he processed the words of the little obnoxious super and a plan started to form in his head. He turned that particular body part to Alan, the one with the telekinesis.

"Say, do you think you can get us up there?" Alan looked like he wanted to laugh at him for being so stupid, but at the last moment he didn't.

"No problem!" Alan said. "Someone's gotta bring you up there. Just know I won't help fighting whatsoever. I only came to keep an eye on Skylar, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Oliver nodded, and looked up. Ten meters… that was awfully high, and there was no telling if they would survive a fall from that high. Eventually, he breathed in and out, and nodded.

"Okay … let's do this."

Alan put his two fingers against his head, and started to concentrate. It took him five full seconds to lift them two from the ground and up in the air. Oliver wanted to scream because this was very scary, but at the other hand was unable to scream just because it was scary. When he looked at Alan, he was the super was looking at the broken window, his point of concentration. Oliver himself tried not to look down, but rather look ahead and enjoy the view of this part of the city. Eventually, they were ten meters high, and then they moved perpendicular towards the window. It seemed to slow for Oliver, but they eventually reached the ground and Oliver frantically ran inside when he hit the ground, away from the window. His heart was pounding hard and he panted from the thrill. When Alan's feet hit the ground, he lay down immediately.

"That," Oliver said after he had slightly recovered, "was scary!" Alan lifted his head so he could face Oliver when talking.

"Not scary, heavy!" the super commented, "I've never lifted something this heavy in my entire life!" And then they stayed silent, for both needed time to recover. Oliver needed the time so he wouldn't feel his heart pounding hard and Alan needed the time to really recover. This had been hard for him to keep up and had to be highly concentrated so they wouldn't fall down because of him. You can say whatever you want, but Alan still valued his life.

As they both were able to run again, they then ran to the noise of the battlefield. They ended up watching the fight continue rom up high – not because of Alan, but because they ran on some sort of metal bridges you usually find in a factory, and a lot of feet under them the fight still continued. They saw how Snow Storm was in a fight with the Crusher, whose feet were frozen to the ground, courtesy of Absolute Zero, who was now trying to get rid of the Dark Warrior and his next shot almost hit the Gray Granite, who was trying to get Valkira down before she could really hurt him or anyone. They quickly spotted Megahertz, Solar Flare and Tecton, too, but they failed to find Kaz, Jordan and Skylar. NeoCortex was easy to find, standing at the other side, on the same metal bridges the two boys stood on, watching over the fight. Alan and Oliver just witnessed how Incognito almost succeeded in bringing the psychic enemy down, but it wasn't that easy. Because as soon as Incognito was about to give a final blow, NeoCortex shot a blue beam to the invisible hero's forehead, making a new minion by changing Incognito's personality.

"We're losing!" Oliver dared to say when he was sure nobody noticed the two boys who had just arrived. Alan rolled his eyes.

"No kidding, genius!" the super said, but Oliver wasn't really listening. He looked down on the fights, and as if he had turned on YouTube, he re-watched how NeoCortex gained a new ally, which could be very useful. Oliver shook his head when he put two and two together.

"Oh man!" he said, "This is wrong, this is _so _wrong!" Alan raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you hated losing so much!" Oliver glared at the super next to him before explaining the situation.

"That's not it," Oliver almost shouted this, before lowering the volume of his voice; "It's NeoCortex! He apparently doesn't only control the four we thought he would, but others as well! If this continues, nothing will be able to stop him from creating the perfect army to take over the world, and maybe the entire universe as well. We have to tell Horace!" Alan looked at Oliver as if he were crazy.

"We can't tell him! If we even make it to him, he won't listen and lecture us about coming! He might even try to cube you!" Oliver nodded – he hadn't thought about that minor detail. He looked back from the fight to Alan.

"You're right," Oliver eventually gave in, "What do you suggest to do?" Alan shrugged.

"Watch and hope we'll win. This is a great show!" Oliver sighed because of the comment and started to look around. There has to be something that could be considered a weak spot, and he searched everywhere. Yet, as the time goes on, he found nothing that could help. In misery, he hoped watching NeoCortex could help figuring out a plan to help. Wait a second; is he wearing a normal shirt?

"Hey, look at that!" Oliver almost cheered, confusing Alan as to where, and what, since he was no comic geek like Oliver. Alan frowned.

"Look at, what?" Oliver chose to ignore the tone Alan used to say that, and pointed at NeoCortex, satisfied with his discovery.

"NeoCortex! He's not wearing a shirt with a high collar!" Alan frowned again. What was that Normo talking about and why did that detail seem so important to him?

"What's so special about that?" Alan dared to ask, and Oliver quickly responded, not letting his eyes get off of NeoCortex, a plan already taking shape in his head.

"The back of his neck is his physical weak spot! After all, he's human too and that particular place has always been vulnerable to him. And I have an idea!" Alan already didn't like the sound of that, "If I can run through the masse and can reach him from behind, I'll pull of a Soul Slayer like in _Adventures of NeoCortex issue #127_." Alan shook his head. Why couldn't Normos just talk in English and try not to talk Geek in front of a super.

"A, what?"

"I'll throw a rock at him when he's not looking!" Oliver explained, ignoring the fact Alan didn't know that, "When he's unconscious, every movement he wanted saved that hasn't been put in his mental hard drive will be reset and everyone under his command will turn normal… I think." now Alan glared at him. _That_ was considered a plan?

"So," Alan began, "your plan is based on what a villain one time has done hoping that he hasn't placed all actions in his mental hard drive?" Oliver nodded, looking down again, probably searching for his friend, "I already think this plan will fail! Do you want to continue?"

Oliver looked up at Alan, and the super saw the determination in his eyes. Even though he'd never dare to say it out loud, it was something he admired in some Normos: their determination to do things even though they didn't have any powers. Just earlier, he had seen how Jordan shot down Surge and now Oliver proved his determination by this ridiculous plan. Oliver nodded.

"At least we'll have to try. It's the only plan I've got."

* * *

_Just like in the games. It's just like in the games, there's always the hospital to heal them._ Those thoughts were constantly on Jordan's mind when the battle really had started. Apparently, some other heroes were also affected as Snow Storm, Gray Granite and Absolute Zero were now fighting the Crusher, the Dark Warrior and Valkira. And since she didn't know who was on her side and who wasn't, she just randomly shot anyone who came into view. She always ran around, trying not to stand in one place too long, just in case someone spotted her.

A bullet from another almost hit her, but the shooter was poor with handling a gun and thus missed her. When she looked at the person, she immediately shot herself and moved again. Only later she would realize the poor shooter was the only other person with a gun, which was Kaz, and that she might have hit him where it hurt him most. She almost froze in realization, but the adrenaline kept her running and shooting.

Eventually, she bumped into Surge, and sighed out of relief when she found the hero she fairly quickly had befriended. The next second, she looked at his eyes and his wide smile, and then noticed he was ready for attack – and he was also looking at her with that weird look.

She jumped out of the way when Surge shot an electricity ball at her, and she ran behind him, reacting by shooting him in the back once. Without even looking back, she ran away from him as he fell to the ground.

_Okay,_ she now thought, _I have to get out of here!_

* * *

As soon as Skylar began to run, she couldn't stop. She didn't care if she left Oliver and Alan behind. She didn't care if they wanted to walk. She also didn't bother to wait. It's been a long time since she had been in a fight. She hadn't felt the need to fight until last week, when she had to battle Solar Flare for the first time. The feeling had been great, as it reminded her of all her previous battles, though those had been with her powers.

She didn't care. She just wanted to get to fight again, regardless of what Horace would say.

Without even looking if the rocks would be stable, she started to climb. As soon as she was halfway, she noticed her mistake and tried to climb even faster. Eventually, she reached it, cutting her hands in the process. Those cuts came from the broken window and the sharp glass she had to push herself over. Luckily, she found some old clothes – which were all black and all belonged to Megahertz – which she ripped apart and used as bandages. When she was done, the black covered the cuts and she continued her way to the battle. She did not know her way around, but she could easily identify the loud noise as the battlefield.

To enter the battle, she passed a lot of workers from the Mighty Med. Most of them just glanced at her before continuing to do their job, but some were seriously looking at her, wondering what she did here. She didn't glance back, for her focus was completely on the battle before her. Just a few more feet and she'd be there, fighting, helping the man she'd follow everywhere.

"Skylar?" she stopped running. No, not now! Not now she was so close to doing what she was best at. She turned around and, as expected, Horace Diaz stood there, a puzzled expression on his face. "What are you doing here?"


	19. An offer, a surprise, a screw-up

**Here I am again! I've watched the season's finale yesterday (on YouTube) and it was amazing! still fangirling about it! But that made me think and because of that I've decided to label this story as AU because Skylar still doesn't have her power and Wallace and Clyde will appear one more time. My question to you: have you watched the episode and if so, what did you think of it? Okay, enough babbling from my part, I'll just response to the reviews and let you read this chapter.**

_BTRlover1122: Now there's the question if he'll succeed. And thanks for the review!_

_Spades23: Where do you think I'm going, then? I'm kinda curious! And thanks for the review!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_Kaz: So, what happened? Did Horace cube you?_

_Skylar: I'm sitting next to you, do you really need to ask?_

_Kaz: Yes. So, did he cube you?_

_Skylar: No, he didn't, or else I wouldn't be here! Anyway, Horace and I talked and I saved him from another incoming attack, so he let me stay and was very grateful I saved his life… I then thought Oliver and Alan would be in the fight themselves by now, so I tried to keep Horace from noticing the two boys continuing to wherever they were going. Yet, he noticed and someone else noticed, too, before they could finish what they were doing, especially what Oliver had tried to do._

* * *

Gus was, to say the least, astonished when he got that offer. Without Brain Matter noticing it, he pinched in his arm and felt the light pain that came along with it. _This is real,_ he now knew and a question came op in his mind as the hero patiently waited for the boy's response.

"You really want _me_ as your apprentice?" Gus asked with a voice filled with disbelief, "Are you sure about that? Because people tend to say I'm weird, I come up with the stupidest plans and I'm not exactly the most popular guy at school." Brain Matter kept smiling in a friendly way, and he put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I don't care about how popular you are," the hero said, "or how weird, or if you have stupid plans. Kid, you're not the first half-Normo that has ever discovered this place, and you sure won't be the last. If you accept my offer, I'll help you control it." Gus' eyes widened. If he accepted, the power he inherited from his father could be learned to be controlled. No more hiding, no more lies, no more weirdo. He could be whoever he wanted to be if he accepted the offer. Yet, at the other hand, he had to give up a few things. Like his family, and his friends, the environment he knew too well. Indecisive, he sighed.

"I don't really know… how will it be like, if I accept?" Brain Matter's smile widened slightly as he pulled away his hand, to say he had already expected the question.

"That's up to you to decide. If you want to be helped here, then I'll help you here. I do not want to pressure you. The decision is all yours." Gus noticed the hero didn't use the verb 'to train', not even once. That gave him a little hope, and after long thinking he eventually nodded.

"I… Fine, I'll be your apprentice." Brain Matter nodded.

"If that is what you want, then I'm glad you made that decision not to just make me happy. We can work on the details later, but first I want to know what you already can do. Give it your best shot!" Gus showed the hero a smile and then placed himself in front of the computer. He looked at it for a few seconds and then started typing as a madman.

That is, until he looked on one of the screens.

His heart skipped a beat. Between all those heroes fighting one another, making it impossible to say who the good guys are, he noticed the one girl who could always catch his eye immediately. He had thought Jordan would have been smart enough to stay out of trouble and now he was watching her handling a freaking gun and shooting down random heroes. Mindlessly, he stared at her risking her life when Brain Matter noticed something had caught Gus' attention.

"What is it?" the hero looked on the screen and then realized it must be about that blonde Normo girl on which Gus' camera was focusing, "Is this that Jordan you've been talking around?" Gus nodded.

"She's in danger… someone's gotta do something!" he paused a while, breathing heavily and stressing, "I gotta do something!"

"Whoa, slow down!" Brain Matter stopped him, "Skylar and Oliver leaving was enough. I need you here and, who knows what could happen. Your power is still unstable."

"I don't care. At least I've got to go there and try!" Gus said, and he ran towards the teleportation connection and ran into it before Brain Matter could stop him. Brain Matter sighed – he couldn't go after him because he had to stay in case of a possible attack.

"I hate it when kids do that," he muttered under his breath. _Good luck, Gus. You're gonna need it._

* * *

Horace somehow wasn't surprised to see her ready for battle. After it had started, the workers of the Mighty Med had placed the materials they needed in the hallway. Up 'till this point, none of the employees had gotten hurt, thanks to a specific unspoken rule saying that if doctors placed themselves next to the battlefield, they had to be left alone so they could do their job. so far, everyone who fought had respected said rule and even the nurses who went to collect the injured heroes came back untouched.

Horace coordinated the whole thing, deciding who could go and who couldn't, who had to stay and who should take care of whichever hero was wounded. He constantly walked around in that hallway, never even got the chance to sit down for one second and rest. He didn't mind, though; he'd rather save the people who save the people than to save his breath and take a break. He helped wherever he could and his employees were grateful for his help, for every five minutes someone would bring in a hero. That is why he couldn't even rest.

And thus he almost thought Skylar was one of his employees, too, when he saw her running towards the battlefield. "Skylar? What are you doing here?" Horace asked her. Skylar looked at him, her eyes having a look of disappointment, but he didn't see that glint of malice, walking a little closer to her. "I thought you would stay at the Mighty Med?"

"Horace, I really want to fight! You cannot stop me from doing that!" Skylar said, getting herself in a position which almost looked like her battle stance. Horace did not fail to notice that small detail and he started to get wary of her and her loyalties.

"Skylar, he said, "you don't have to do this." He said, carefully not to trigger anything.

"But I really want this. You will not stop me!" he was too late, noticed the signs too late, but he predicted something like this would happen to at least one person close to him and his reflexes kicked in. He ducked right on time, just not getting hit by Skylar. The employees moved away from Skylar, but not too far just in case Horace would need medical attention.

_No,_ Horace thought, _NeoCortex has her too!_ It was just a guess, but Horace had guessed right.

* * *

"Come on, Alan! If you really want to come with me, you gotta be a little faster!" Oliver shouted as his companion. He was about ten meters away from the super, but that was too far in a battlefield. Before the other would know it, his companion could have become the victim of the violence between both groups. Oliver had already moved through the crowd but soon had noticed Alan had followed him and still was. And since the Normo felt a sense of responsibility for this particular boy, he waited until Alan had caught up. Which was why he could run a few meters and wait some seconds until Alan was beside him again. Alan ducked as not to get hit by Bubble Man and stood next to Oliver again.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" was his response, "I can't help it the heroes are standing in my way! And you might really need me in the near future." Oliver turned around and sighed, rolling his eyes and staring at Alan.

"How would I need you if I came up with every plan and when it's me performing it while you have no part in it whatsoever?" was Oliver's response, and the two walked on again. Well, they would but after one step they met the one person they both hoped not to meet here. He was at least three heads taller than them, wore a red costume with a purple comet on his chest, smiling a bright white smile.

"Oliver! Alan!" Tecton greeted them, scaring the two even more with his happy expression, "There you are! I was already looking for you. Too bad you probably will never see daylight again." Oliver saw how he lifted his hand and already turned his back to the hero, closing his eyes and waiting for the impact that eventually never came. As Oliver opened his eyes, an angry Tecton ran over to his left, leaving an astonished Oliver behind. As he turned to Alan, he saw the boy lowering his two fingers, a wide smirk on his face.

"Didn't you notice? I used my power to throw something as his side, making it seem as if someone else did it. _That_ is why you need me." Oliver gulped. Sometimes, he began to understand why Normos were so weak and needed help from the good supers out there. He nodded at the super.

"Thanks," he said sincerely, "Let's move." The rest of their journey went great. They had to duck and make the weirdest routes to reach their goal. They also saw Jordan in the distance, but they had no time to talk to her. If they did, they might get caught before they could do anything about NeoCortex, of whom they still didn't know how exactly he came to be evil. Eventually, after ten exhausting minutes, they found the stairs leading to NeoCortex.

Strangely enough, nobody was standing here to guard. Oliver and Alan thought that at least Kaz would stand guard and make sure nobody would interrupt their master from his quest to make all heroes his minions, and with a bit of luck the nurses and doctors, too. That explained how easily Incognito got here. Wait a second…

They waited for another minute, standing as still and silent as possible. After that minute, which seemed to take an hour to pass, they were sure no invisible man was here to make sure nobody would reach NeoCortex. Oliver breathed out, and looked at the small metal stairs. Fear slowly took him over. What if he failed? What if there was someone on there? What if he couldn't succeed to at least free Kaz? And what about the others, will they ever be the same again? Only then, he felt the pressure that he placed upon himself. A few moments, he didn't move, almost literally frozen.

"Good luck." said Alan, pushing him towards the stairs. That's all Oliver needed, he realized. Just an honest 'good luck' and a push in the back. Even though he'd rather have gotten that friendly push from Kaz, he knew he couldn't back down. Not now he was so close.

He turned around and nodded at Alan, almost as if he was saying goodbye to him. Oliver took another breath and slowly mounted the stairs, trying not to make any sound. He held the metal part he had found lying on the ground in his hand, ready to throw it when he needed to. He also tried to keep his mind empty, so NeoCortex wouldn't detect him so easily.

After who knows how long Oliver finally arrived on top of the stairs, within throwing reach of NeoCortex. This is it, he thought; let's hope Timeline sees I'm succeeding. He readied himself to throw the part, hoping it would hit its target. He blocked out any thoughts, any noise from under him, and with one swift move, he threw the part.

Time seemed to slow down. NeoCortex still hadn't noticed him and Oliver watched how the piece moved closer towards the back of the villain's neck. Oliver held his breath and everyone under him didn't seem to realize how exactly this one metal piece could save them all or send them to their doom. Alan was probably watching and helping out. Or, at least, that's what Oliver thought he would. And in one painful second Oliver picked up the sound of a gun and a well-aimed bullet from underneath hit the metal piece, shooting it's out of its way and NeoCortex was no longer oblivious of the threat behind him.

* * *

**The idea of Skylar being another victim of NeoCortex belongs to vampirehunter555, of which I am very thankful! Again, thank you. **


	20. No friend of mine

**Welcome (back) at the 19th chapter of Inevitable, which will be one of the last chapter. After this one, four or five more will follow and then it has ended. But no need to think about that yet, let's focus on this chapter first (after the response is given) and I hope you like reading it!**

_Spades23: Okay then, I'm guessing you'll tell when it has happened and thanks for the review!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_It's just too bad NeoCortex noticed him after you intervened, Kaz. Horace and I couldn't watch it because we were two busy, unable to do anything about it. Heck, even Jordan was helping in her own way. But then, after it seemed as if things were doing well, Kaz picked up his best friend and…_

_Kaz: Oh, you're at that part already? I thought Oliver was still…_

__Skylar: No, he wasn't! And, well, you picked him up and then a lot of things happened at once – I won't mention them, I just cannot talk about that, and I bet you wouldn't, too. In the end, only Megahertz was standing, plus a lot of heroes at our side (I think), and you and Oliver were… well, we both know what you were doing. __

* * *

Even though Horace had suspected someone to be an obeying minion of NeoCortex ever since he had revealed to be evil, he hadn't thought it would be Skylar. He was very sure someone like NeoCortex would sure have someone spying for him. Maybe an ordinary nurse, that one good doctor and even Alan had been a suspect. But never would he have guessed it had been Skylar all along, for she practically was a powerless Normo with extraordinary physical abilities.

To be honest, he was afraid of her. Afraid about what she could do, afraid of how NeoCortex had changed her, afraid for what Skylar would do to him. By attacking him, a doctor and the chief of staff, she clearly violated the unspoken rule about not attacking doctors. Then again, she might just see him as her father – like that one time – and not as a doctor, thus she wouldn't violate that important rule. Also, she only attacked him and nobody else, what he was grateful for; at least none of the employees would get hurt that way.

Horace had ducked behind one of the gurneys they brought with them, hoping to catch his breath. Yet, he had no such luck – Skylar pushed the gurney away. Horace stood up, facing Skylar, who had made herself ready for a battle which she inevitably would win when Horace would lose.

You know, before it was known NeoCortex was evil and before they knew what has gotten into Solar Flare and Tecton, NeoCortex and Megahertz were having an argument and when it was settled, Tecton had found a girl who was smart enough to figure out Megahertz would return to his lair. However, Skylar hadn't thought and hadn't expected to find the two missing heroes, who had knocked her out cold. They had brought her to Megahertz and NeoCortex, who decided to make her a secret pawn by tampering with her personality. She now was even more eager to fight, hated Horace Diaz's guts and was willing to betray her friends to fight for a cause she thought of as good.

She had absolutely no idea NeoCortex messed with her personality, and she wouldn't believe it if they told her.

When she was ready to punch him, he froze the time around her for her own good. He then ran away, grabbing a rope which he would use to tie her up, hoping she didn't know how to break free. And luckily, she didn't. He tied the ropes very tightly around her hands, arms, legs and feet and unfroze her when he was sure the knots he made would hold her.

"Release me," she demanded immediately, but Horace shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Skylar," he honestly said, "but I'm afraid I can't do that."

* * *

Oliver knew he was lost the second he saw the metal piece fly away from him. If NeoCortex still was crazy enough to kill him, the Normo knew he would. The villain slowly turned around, facing whoever had tried to attack him and whoever was so incredibly stupid to shout out loud in thoughts with a mind-reader so close by. The villain turned around and immediately recognized the boy who was awkwardly standing there. He smirked.

"Did you really think you would succeed? Ha! I knew you would try it the moment you made that plan! And no, I didn't stop you because I knew someone would stop you before I would get the chance." Oliver had already opened his mouth to ask why he pretended not to know, but his mind had already asked that question. Behind him, someone was quickly running up the metal stairs and had reached the empty spot behind Oliver rather quick.

"Did you see what I did? Man,_ that_ is what people call a lucky shot!" Oliver jumped up and quickly turned around. The boy behind him had shouted loudly in his ear and Oliver just happened to know this particular boy very well. He gasped when he saw the smile on Kaz's face, very proud of what he just had done.

"Kaz, why did you do that?" Oliver exclaimed, "I could've saved you!" Then, Kaz laughed out loud.

"Save me?" Kaz managed to say between the laughs, "N-No, that guy saved me." He pointed at the villain, who still stood there with a smirk on his face. Oliver shook his head – he was now sure NeoCortex had messed with Kaz's personality, too, and with a little luck Kaz would snap out of it, even though Oliver knew he had no such luck.

"How is it 'that guy' saved you?" Oliver wanted to know, saying 'that guy' with a mocking tone, earning immediate glared from his best friend, who in response pointed at the villain again.

"Because without him, I wouldn't be here," Kaz explained, "He made me realize I'd rather work as an individual and he gave me the chance to do so. And now I still am an individual, as long as I do what he wants me to do." Oliver was taken aback – not only spoke Kaz with a serious tone, but he also used the word 'individual' twice; that word was way beyond his vocabulary. And those words were kind of contradicting, too.

"So," Oliver concluded, "you left me because you were part of a team and now you've joined him you're part of another team?" For one second, Kaz seemed to be taken aback, but recovered fairly quickly.

"This is different!" Kaz snarled, defending himself for his honor thanks to the modifications the villain had made. Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"I don't see how that's different," he said and before this even had the chance of becoming an argument, the villain silenced them with only his words.

"Silence!" The villain roared, and Oliver looked at NeoCortex, who had not shouted loud enough to stop the ongoing battle beneath them, and he pointed at Kaz. "You Normo, just finish him off already! I've decided I cannot use someone that rebellious." Almost immediately, Kaz grabbed Oliver's shoulders, making it impossible to escape. He was stuck. The Normo realized that somehow Kaz had gotten more strength, which was confirmed by the firm grasp Oliver was held in. Oh, and Oliver was freaking out at this point, fearing his life would end.

"Why are you doing this, NeoCortex?" Oliver shouted, and immediately noticed he pissed off the villain. He didn't know why, but soon the villain would reveal it anyway, so he didn't have to wait to know what's really been going on in the head of NeoCortex.

"Stop calling me that," the villain sneered at the scared Normo, and then he shook his head sighing. "I already told you that guy was gone! I thought that, since you're the smarter of the two, you would figure it out eventually," Oliver shook his head, indicating he had no idea what the villain was talking about, having thought those words were just a metaphor to describe his change of morality, "NeoCortex has been gone since the moment I came in. That guy's mind is gone, but this body still has its original appearance. If I could, I'd change it immediately. But now, let's open those eyes of yours, Normo, for you have the privilege to be in the presence of the one and only Revengeance!"

How Oliver had tried his best, he could not think of anything that might prove the villain is lying. And with the knowledge his best friend might hurt him if he stopped talking, Oliver said the first thing that came up in his mind. "Impossible! You can't be him. Revengeance is a black cloud, he has no body!" The villain merely shook his head.

"I know what I know, Normo. And I know Revengeance wanted to turn Tecton into his slave, but NeoCortex showed up instead of him. I just proceeded with the plan, but there were complications and now I am inside this body, talking and walking like I once could." Oliver paled out of fear now he realized the man in front of him _really _was Revengeance and not NeoCortex, like expected.

"You…" Oliver breathed as the villain – who will now be referred to as Revengeance – showed the boy an evil smile, which was creeping him out. Kaz did nothing but to hold Oliver tight until further commands were given.

"Yes, me!" Revengeance said as response, "took you long enough to figure it out!" In the meantime, Oliver's brain was continuously working – there were thoughts about how the hell Revengeance ended up in NeoCortex' body. _How is this possible? He is – was – a black cloud. He might have found a way to restore his body… no, Oliver, then he wouldn't have been inside of NeoCortex! There must be something that triggered it! What do these two have in common? Yes, I might find the reason there. __Er… __They both aren't physical fighters, they both prefer to fight from a distance, they use brain over brawn, they're both psychic, they're – no, that way I'll never get there! Wait! Didn't he say something about complications… That's it!_

"You're stuck," Oliver exclaimed when he finally found the solution, "since you're both psychic, NeoCortex' body made a connection with your mind as you tried to possess him! And now you're stuck in that body! Which means NeoCortex is still in there, somewhere!" Man, was he relieved he knew enough of NeoCortex and Revengeance to realize what has happened and to know NeoCortex wasn't lost. But yet, the villain didn't appreciate the rebellious Normo's comment.

"Aren't you clever!" he commented, "Well, FYI, I am starting to like it in here. I can walk and talk and these powers… yes, this set of powers is very interesting. Nobody knows if this goody two-shoes has reached his full potential yet, and I am the one who will figure that out. You see, Normo, I don't intend to borrow this body anymore – I think I'm keeping it."

Oliver got scared again. Revengeance in NeoCortex' body, that's a catastrophe! Luckily the villain didn't know how to enable his own powers in the alien body, or else everyone would walk around like a zombie, including him! Revengeance seemed to enjoy the Normo's fear. Then, his face turned emotionless and he turned back to Kaz.

"You know what to do. Make him beg." Revengeance ordered and suddenly, Oliver was pushed to the border of the bridge before Kaz lifted him up and let him hang above the ground, which was far below him – and Kaz was holding him.

"How are you so strong?" Oliver asked, but Kaz didn't respond. Oliver looked down – wow, that seemed quite deep! – and then back to his best friend. The worst about it was that he couldn't predict when he would be dropped and that his best friend would think it was what he wanted out of free will. Kaz just obeyed thinking he wanted to obey. And now, he obeyed by making Oliver beg for his life.

"Kaz, please! You don't want to do this!" Oliver shouted, hoping Revengeance was too foolish not to read the mind of this rebellious Normo, for he had seen that metal piece from earlier was slowly flying up. Luckily, Revengeance enjoyed the show too much to take notice of the rest of the environment. Kaz huffed.

"I want to do this! Don't you ever stop whining?"

"Kaz," Oliver tried again, breathing in and out as the fear grew each second. "I know you don't want to do this! It's the villain who made you like this! Fight it, Kaz, fight it!"

"I can't fight my own personality, can I? It's who I am." Oliver knew his friend was right – one cannot fight his own personality, especially not when they had no idea their personality had changed.

"No, Kaz, it's not! I-It's me, Oliver! Your best friend! D-Do you really want to kill your best friend!?" One terrible second, Kaz gave Oliver a warming smile, and the Normo expected his best friend to get him on the bridge again and help them fight the villain with whoever was left to fight him. It made Oliver smile too, but it couldn't be like that.

"You're no friend of mine."

And at the moment the metal piece Oliver had thrown at 'NeoCortex' had hit the spot Oliver had aimed for, with the aid of the one and only Alan Diaz, Kaz released his friend, who had started to fall down to the ground.

* * *

**I apologize for the major cliffhanger (literally) but this was the perfect place to end this chapter.**


	21. Aftermath

**Here's the resolve of the big cliffhanger from last time! For the part with Kaz, I really recommend listening to "No Way Out" from Phil Collins, originally written for 'Brother Bear', but I used the full version to write that particular part. Now, first the reviews and then the chapter!**

_BTRlover1122:__ It's okay, and my guess is you didn't like that cliffhanger...no worry, here's what happened directly after! And thanks for the reviews!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_Kaz: Okay, thanks Skylar, I think I know what happened then. Thanks for the help! You can stay, if you like._

_Skylar: No problem and I'm glad I could help._

_Kaz: So I'm gonna tell whatever rests of this story with Skylar sitting next to me, so she can fill in the blanks if there are any. I'm very sorry if I say something that insults, and so I already apologize._

_Skylar: I never thought you'd say that._

_Kaz: Me neither! Anyway, you know that feeling? When you feel the guilt just pulling you down under water, even when you try to swim to the surface and tell yourself it wasn't your fault, but someone was pulling strings, and you had completely nothing to do with it, yet you sink even deeper? Well, that's what I felt when I saw my best friend fall down. I don't know what else has happened at the battlefield, as I stayed with Oliver…_

_I honestly thought he was done for. All of us thought he wouldn't survive._

_Skylar: I didn't!_

_Kaz: Don't ruin this moment!_

_Skylar: Well, I'm sorry, but at my side I helped Horace help the people who save the people. And apparently, that hadn't been the only problem for one 'Helper' had come to destroy someone, but I don't really remember._

_You can continue, Kaz, that's what I remember from that day._

* * *

At one point, some of the heroes stopped fighting, including Tecton, who had been fighting with the Crusher. He had already taken a stand, ready for any incoming attack from Tecton, and there it was, until Tecton hesitated. The crusher, knowing Tecton never hesitated, got suspicious. Tecton immediately looked up at the Crusher, who then noticed a change in his eyes. He didn't look like he would be willing to hurt anymore; he just seemed lost, confused, and also quite sorry.

"Crusher," he began, "I'm sorry for everything I have done the past weeks. I wasn't quite me. It was NeoCortex, he modified my personality and made me do things I initially didn't want to do. I'm sorry. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's like a hundred other people I have to apologize to." And with these words, he left the Crusher standing there, confused, and only then he noticed the fight around him had died down, with everyone around him apologizing for what he/she had done – and all because of NeoCortex.

And so the relief with Jordan was very big when she finally saw the heroes were not fighting anymore. She sighed and tried to find her way back to the edge of the big masse. As she politely (if you could call it 'politely') asked if she could pass, she eventually reached the edge.

She breathed in and out, and repeated this a few times. She kept telling herself she didn't need to hurt heroes to save herself anymore. She didn't need to hurt anyone anymore. And at this point, she didn't care if someone strange came over to her and give her a big hug to comfort her and help her get through this.

"Jordan!" she heard someone shout her name. She looked up and looked around, until she saw a weird little guy that liked hanging around her. This time, however, there was no smile on his face, just the worry he felt during the entire journey to this place. He soon was standing next to her. "Jordan, thank goodness you're okay!"

"I'm fine," she panted, "at least, I am since they all stopped fighting."

"Wait, I missed the fight?" Gus asked, "Great! I didn't want to fight anyway. A-And… H-how was it? On the battlefield, I mean?" He should not have asked that question and at the same time he was lucky he did. You see, Jordan was kind of traumatized by this battle because she herself participated in real life, because it wasn't a game anymore. She hurt them for real and she could be hurt for real.

At that point, it didn't matter how people knew her and she didn't care about the reputation of the guy standing next to her, the only person to care how she felt, and she threw herself in his arms and started to cry. Confused, Gus slowly placed his arms around her back, trying to comfort her as she had willingly given him an embrace. His senses had gotten dull as the one person he sincerely loved pulled him into a hug, and he comforted her the best he could.

But, they were disrupted as the heroes were concentrating on one certain spot, and Jordan and Gus got distracted when they heard Kaz shout Oliver's name. She pulled away from him, and without saying a word, they decided to go look why Kaz was shouting his best friend's name.

* * *

Horace didn't immediately see how it changed, but he sure knew Skylar was a stubborn girl. She had already tried to stand up, but those ropes disabled her from doing that. And because she lost her strength, she didn't have it to pull off those ropes. On top of that, she kept demanding, asking, begging Horace to untie her.

"Skylar, for the thousandth time: I can't do that!" Skylar glared at the bridge-obsessed man, and turned her head to the fight, of which she thought had grown very silent. She turned back to Horace, still glaring at the chief of staff.

"Horace, I don't know if you've noticed, but they've stopped fighting. NeoCortex is taken down, probably, so you can untie me now," she said it slow, making sure Horace had enough time to process her words. When NeoCortex was taken down, Skylar too turned to normal and asked Horace to untie her, but he still believed the guy was influencing her, thus he didn't do it. However, now the flying piece of metal had hit NeoCortex in his weak spot and he was taken down, Horace reluctantly came closer.

"Do you still want to kill me?" he asked when he knelt before her, and she sighed.

"No, now untie me! I want to know what happened!" Finally recognizing she's got her old personality back again, he eventually untied her. When she stood up, she said quick thanks and went to the battlefield, followed shortly by Horace. She may not have powers anymore, but she wasn't deaf and had clearly heard Kaz's voice over the crowd, which is why she begged Horace to release herHorHor.

She hoped she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

As soon as he let go of his best friend, he regretted his choice. Behind him, he didn't see how the metal piece hit the back of Revengeance's neck with full force, knocking him out along with all modifications that weren't saved, and since Revengeance didn't know those needed to be saved, everyone he influenced turned normal again, including Kaz. Oliver had noticed – that's what he thought – and he tried grabbing the rail while Kaz tried to grab at least one of his friend's hands. Yet, at (the moment he almost had reached Oliver, Oliver couldn't keep it up and fell down.

Kaz tried to grab him, but he was just a few seconds too late. For a few seconds, he heard his friend's scream of fear, mixed with his scream for help, from anyone down there. As confusion ruled 'down there', nobody had noticed this Normo needing help and one could see how he fell down and at least three heroes turned around after they heard a loud _THUD_.

**_[Cue to "No way out" rom Phil Collins]_**

As fast as he could, he ran down. He completely forgot the world around him as he raced down to get to Oliver. _My best friend… what have I done?_ You see, Kaz remembered everything he had done the past week, so off course he'd remember how he acted in front of his best friend and 'master', remembered all the mean words he used, remembered the hate he felt for him. And he really regretted he hadn't seen it coming earlier.

He knelt next to Oliver, trying not to cry in front of the heroes. Those tears were produced and slid slowly down his cheek only because he looked at his best friend. The small pool of blood he was lying in was slowly growing, and he had surely broken all his limbs, with a major concussion and, if he wasn't mistaken, a very injured body.

"Oliver?" he said – his voice already told whoever heard it he wasn't okay with his action, "Oliver are you okay? I'm sorry, Oliver! You're right, I didn't want to do it, but I…" Suddenly, he just put his ear on the chest, listening to any beat of his heart. He might just have spoken to the dead corpse of his friend. After waiting painfully long – or for a time that seemed to take painfully long – he finally found the heartbeat. It still was present, but considering the time he found it, it must be a very weak heartbeat. As if Oliver was almost ready to let go…

"Don't die on me," Kaz commanded his unconscious friend, "You stay with me! Please, Oliver, stay with me! Stay with me, come one. Stay with me… Oliver…" This was his breaking point. He didn't care if they saw him anymore, because what was wrong with mourning a lethally wounded friend? As he cried, kneeling next to his friend, someone put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up, but the sight was troubled thanks to the tears. Luckily, he could recognize the voice.

"Kaz?" Horace asked, "Kaz, come on." But Kaz shook his head. He could see a little clearer now. Almost everyone was looking at the two Normos. Skylar was standing close to them, a hand covering her mouth and she was almost crying herself, too. He wildly shook his head.

"No!" _No, I don't want to 'come on'. No, I don't want to get away from my best friend. No, I will not be separated from him._ Horace sighed.

"Kaz…" his tone said enough: he was annoyed about Kaz's stubbornness, and he shook his head again, a new wave of tears welling up. He now practically shouted.

"No! I won't leave him!" To proof his statement, he covered his best friend with his body. They'd have to pull him off in order to get to Oliver. He placed his hands on a free spot next to Oliver, which apparently was in the puddle of blood. The situation was dire, but Kaz didn't mind. He didn't want to be separated, not anymore.

"Kaz," Horace said again, this time trying to comfort him, "let us handle it." Even though Kaz couldn't see the doctor anymore, he still shook his head. Not again, he wouldn't let him suffer anymore.

"He is my best friend," Kaz shouted back at Horace, "I won't leave him!" Horace sighed again, and turned to Titanio, who was standing closest to the chief of staff. Henry knew what to do when he had to do it, and there was no doubt Alley Cat would be willing to help, too. He turned back to Kaz, who used up the time Oliver had left by not letting the doctors get their hands on him.

"Kaz, he needs to go to the hospital. I have connections with the Normo hospital; just let me take care of…"

"No!" shouted Kaz, "He's my responsibility!" As Kaz yelled this, Titanio and Alley Cat walked towards him. Titanio picked up the conscious boy, while alley Cat would bring Oliver to the medics, who would then treat him as good as possible before he could go to the Normo hospital. But as Titanio held Kaz in a firm grasp, the boy protested – he'd been separated once, but not again and most certainly not now. "No! NO! Oliver!" Titanio had to drag him away in order for everyone to be safe. Skylar followed Titanio and Kaz.

And while Kaz and Oliver were separated from each other and the battlefield cleared up, Horace and Alan had an interesting meeting with one Helper, a female villain who knew the Diaz family, especially his mother. Eventually, Horace had figured out it wasn't the real Helper, for she had been under surveillance of the Mighty Max prison since she committed her crime and the villain soon was discovered to be just Wallace and Clyde, who soon after lost their memory and were left behind. That is another story they would hear when they arrived back at the Mighty Med, just as the story Brain Matter would tell Horace about the gifts of the young Gus Collins.


	22. The big news

**Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 21 of Inevitable. Okay, it might get a little boring now all the exciting stuff has happened, but I will promise to make the best out of whatever chapters are left. First the reviews, then you can proceed to the chapter or you could just skip this ultimately boring AN, if that's a habit. **

_BTRlover1122:__ You'll know if he lives when you read this chapter, and it's been hinted in the prologue. And thanks for the review!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_Kaz: Thanks, Skylar. The next week was a terrible one, and it started when we came back to find out we couldn't visit Oliver, even though I was allowed to stay with him. It was kinda mean! I mean, shouldn't I get at least access to visit him? But for now, only close relatives were allowed to visit, meaning I couldn't go until the doctor said I could. I still don't like that certain decision._

_Gus and Jordan were okay, I guess. Jordan just picked up her old life, frequently visiting Mighty Med, and helping where I needed an 'Oliver' at my side, or a 'Jordan' in this case. She can be good to people._

_Skylar: Really?_

_Kaz: Yes, she can care for them. She just needs a little push. Gus, at the other hand… well, he willingly skipped school so he could drool all over Brain Matter, and that was saying something. That day, a lot of things happened. That day was the last day Gus ever walked into the Med. It was the day Jordan decided whether she wanted to work at the Med or not. And it was also the day we learned we finally were allowed to see Oliver in person._

* * *

Horace Diaz silently continued his walk. He had walked in the Normo world a lot, but he almost always came out just because he had to visit his brother-in-law. There was also that one time he pretended to be Skylar's father, but that was one exception. Today, there would be another exception. He wasn't going to visit Nelson, nor would he be surprising Connie at school – he was going to visit someone else.

After a long walk, he had finally arrived at the building he was seeking. The building was three floors high, which looked odd because it stood in between two much taller buildings. It looked as if it was going to collapse any minute, but Horace knew better. Normos would see a building thirty floors high and supers that passed would see that old three floors high building and would ignore it.

Yet, Horace stepped closer to it, and walked through the door. As ugly was the outside, as clean was the inside. The entrance of the Mighty Max was not as complicated as at the Med, but it was effectively hidden and only those who worked here and those who were granted a pass to enter could enter – the others would be face to face with a closed door. Ten chairs were neatly placed at the left side, and on his right he found the counter with one guard seated behind the counter, looking at a lot of computer screens at once. The guy looked at Horace.

"Name?" the guard asked interested, for he had finally something else to do than just watch the security tapes.

"Horace Diaz, I am here for a visit." The chief of staff replied, and the guard nodded. Horace followed the guard to the elevator and as they stepped into it, he saw another guard take over the job of monitor duty. As the doors shut closed, the elevator went down. Horace had no idea how many floors they had to pass until they arrived at NeoCortex' floor. Yes, he had a whole floor for himself, as had Megahertz and Experion.

Eventually, when they had reached floor -36, Horace and the guard stepped out of the elevator. The only other person in the room, behind a force field which wouldn't any life form to cross it, was the villain that caused all of this. The guard stood close to the elevator as Horace walked closer to the villain, who was lying on his bed – if you could call it a bed.

"Horace Diaz," the man said, sitting up and grinning in an evil, "I knew you'd come here the moment I woke up. You just couldn't resist, could you?" Horace didn't reply to that question, pretending he didn't hear that, and just started the conversation with the villain.

"I'm not here to ask questions, Revengeance," he said with a bitter tone – he still remembered the villain once took control of him, though he couldn't recall what exactly he did, "I am here because I want to help NeoCortex." Revengeance snickered.

"No asking questions? Ouch, that's gonna be a problem – you're gonna need to ask questions before you can make a statement and say he won't come back." Horace looked up, surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Horace asked, and Revengeance shook his head, smiling.

"No cheating, Diaz, you said you were not going to ask any questions!" the villain told the chief of staff, "But since you asked anyway… I'm talking about the other guy I share this body with now – NeoCortex, if I'm not mistaken. It's not that I didn't know him before, but our paths crossed seldom. I was almost always in battle with either the Crusher or Owl Girl; I had almost no time to fight the mind-reader. And to be honest, I hadn't thought he'd be there when my big plan would start, since I was expecting Tecton and…"

"Why did you say he won't come back?" Horace interrupted the villain, who just kept talking. It was one of Revengeance's bad habits, along with nail biting and trying to take over the world. Revengeance shrugged.

"Wait, that's what you wanted to know? I should've known; you're here for him after all, not me. I meant with those words that NeoCortex won't come back. He's weak because of all those morals he wouldn't dare to defy. That's why I am still in charge of the body and he doesn't dare to make his move. Face it, Diaz, I will never let NeoCortex go and neither will I give him his body back. In other words, he won't come back and I keep this body forever!" Revengeance started to laugh maniacally, and Horace knew enough. As a doctor, he'd state it would take a while before they could find a way to force Revengeance out of there. As a friend, he hoped NeoCortex would still be the same as when he was forced to share his body with the intruder.

He turned around and walked to the elevator, for he couldn't bear to watch it anymore. Kaz had already warned him Revengeance was in there, but it still was shocking to hear NeoCortex' voice speaking out Revengeance's words. He stepped inside the elevator, and the guard did the same.

The last thing Horace heard before the doors closed was the laughter of the villain, who was amused to see Horace so shocked.

* * *

That day, it was a Monday and it was as ordinary as any Monday could be, but four youngsters experienced that day not as a normal Monday. Gus, Jordan, Kaz and Skylar still had last weekend's battle in mind. Even though Gus and Skylar didn't exactly participate in the battle, they wore the mental scars they received after entering the battlefield and seeing the damage of that weekend's fight. If possible, Kaz and Jordan wore even more mental scars than the others. They were, after all, both Normos and not fit to participate in the battle between good and evil. And yet they had as if it were nothing. They both were handed some guns and they were expected to shoot anyone who stood in their way. They had indeed shot anyone that stood in their way, which was already enough to give Jordan the fear of her life. To Kaz, the climax was when he dropped his best friend. The worst part? He had_ wanted_ his friend to suffer, not knowing Revengeance messed with his personality. The four didn't talk to each other during the day, each of them minding their own business until they had to go to the Mighty Med. They probably wouldn't come if they hadn't received a message telling them they absolutely needed to come over.

As for Oliver, he was still in the hospital and had yet to wake up. You see, the doctors were surprised to see such a great recovery (a little help from a super with healing power) and had decided to put him in an artificial coma so his body could rest and they would wake him up when he was ready. He'd live, but they didn't know how big the damage would be when he woke up. They hoped he'd be fine, but as they were doctors, they just wished a quick recovery for the young boy who had his entire life before him.

Soon, the bell rang and the students could leave the high school. Most students headed home, but these four would go to the hospital. It was a fifteen minutes' walk, making it not too long to get there. But it seemed longer just because the four did not talk to one another, even if they definitely wanted to talk but didn't because the words they'd say might have a chance to come out wrong.

Eventually, Gus took the initiative when they had almost reached the hospital. There was something he needed to tell them, something that possibly couldn't wait. "I need to tell you something," he started, catching the attention of the three others. And then, he froze. He kept on walking, sure but with the three of them staring at him expectantly didn't really help him. He decided it was too much attention and shrugged.

"You know what? I'll tell you at the Med," he said, and stared to a point in front of him, completely ignoring Jordan, Kaz and Skylar, who were giving him stares. By the time they had finally arrived at the Mighty Med, only Gus had talked, trying to break the silence that dominated them. They were still shocked because of what happened, almost unable to speak about it or speak at all, bringing them in much trouble.

Horace was already waiting for them, but he was too busy with some paper to notice us enter. He'd normally look up and formally greet them, but not this time because they weren't talking to each other, which was the main trait Horace used to identify the two Normos who worked at the Mighty Med. The first hero to notice they were present was Brain Matter, who had stayed around for unknown reasons. When the hero saw Gus, he walked over to the weird little kid.

"Hey there," Brain Matter greeted them, "are you ready to go?"

"To go?" was Jordan's reaction, "To go, where?"

"What's he talking about?" Kaz added, and Gus sighed. Brain Matter eyed the three other teenagers and then looked back at Gus.

"You did tell them, did you?" Gus nodded, "Oh, well, I'll do it if you want me to." Gus nodded again, staring at the floor now, "Okay then. Gus is coming with me to complete his training." Gus was getting weird looks from the three teenagers, who didn't know what Brain Matter was talking about. Gus was used to getting weird looks, but not from the three people he dared to call his friends.

"So that's what you wanted to tell us!" Kaz said, "Wait, training? What kind of training?" Gus slowly lifted his head and looked at the three friends. He gave them a sheepish grin.

"Guess who was a half-Normo all along?" he said, and he went to stand next to Brain Matter, now getting amazed looks instead of weird looks. He smiled weakly now. He had expected them to still give him weird looks, not to congratulate him with his newfound powers. Kaz stepped closer to him.

"So you're a half-Normo?" he asked, astonished by this secret, "Since when? How? What powers?" Kaz reacted like a fan boy, just like the first time he met Tecton. Gus smiled even wider. He liked the positive attention he was getting instead of all the negative comments he had been receiving his entire lives. And once he started to talk about his secret life, he couldn't stop.

"Well, I've been a half-Normo all of my life, I just didn't know it. I have inherited those powers from my father, and my mom's a simple Normo who doesn't know we have powers. My powers have something to do with technology. You could say I'm a Wi-Fi 2.0, only way cooler! So, no, my dad doesn't have a security camera company, but someone else with the same last name has and I just can hack into anything when I have a computer." The three teenagers looked at him, amazed, "That's all I got."

"So you purposely spied on me?" Jordan asked. She was now dangerously angered, for Gus hadn't only lied to her about the security cameras, but he had spied on her on purpose. He started to blush when he responded to the question.

"I wanted to make sure you all were safe." He replied, and let Brain Matter take it from there. The hero spoke up.

"Half-Normos exist, but we have to be careful with them: since they normally don't know about their powers and thus weren't trained to control them, they can be rather dangerous in the future. But I have decided to train Gus so he can control his powers."

"I'll be gone for three months." Gus finished, and when he looked at them after saying this, they all were sad he'd be gone for three months. Well, Kaz and Skylar were sad, but Jordan would be glad Gus left the town to become more skilled – that way, he won't be bothering her anymore! Kaz and Skylar would lose a valued friend, and they haven't even seen Oliver yet! […] The news came in like a bomb, but they still congratulated their friend for this golden opportunity.

Horace took the opportunity of them being silenced to talk to the youngsters. "So," he began, "I suppose you're wondering why I told you to come, even though two of you have no reason to be here. Jordan, I first want to ask you if you wanted to join the staff, as I heard many stories about you knowing as much about heroes as Oliver and Kaz, because we really need a replacement for Oliver." Jordan was taken aback by that offer. She was perplexed, astonished, insert another adjective to describe astonishment here.

"Me?" she stuttered, "No thanks, Diaz. I'm not that good at helping people – I'd rather not help people, actually." She admitted, denying the offer. Yes, she still rather not helped people, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be allowed to come over here anymore. And if she suddenly was invited to erase her memories or be cubed, Kaz would make sure she could know a little longer. And maybe he could call Tecton or some other hero he's befriended over the past few months.

"Okay," Horace Diaz started again, "Now we've got that out of the way… Here's what I really wanted to tell you." He paused, probably to create a little drama, because 'I love drama!' and to keep the suspense high. However, when he caught Jordan was glaring at him, he decided to just tell them without further ado.

"Yeah, you can visit Oliver from this moment on," smiles grew on the four teenage faces, "Might I add Oliver needs his rest and the doctor who treated him has declared that the coma to let him rest isn't needed anymore. But be careful – we don't know how he'll react when he wakes up and sees you." Horace didn't know why he even bothered to tell, for Kaz, Jordan and Skylar ran to the door to visit him and was deaf for anything else he said. Gus was still standing there, saying he'd pay Oliver a visit when the three had paid theirs. That way, it wouldn't be too crowded and he could talk to Oliver in peace.

Horace couldn't blame the kid. After all they've been through the past few weeks, it would be good the Normo had to be properly informed by one of his friends.


	23. Confrontation

**This is the 22nd chapter of Inevitable! After thinking a lot about what to include and what bnot, there will be one more chapter and an epilogue. No worries, I'm having another Mighty Med story soon, but I have yet to work out the details. But for now, read this chapter after the review and be satisfied (for now) or hate me even more!**

_BTRlover1122:__ There will be an epilogue, don't worry. About Jordan, we'll see that later and I hate myself too for that, but not everyone can have a happy ending. And Tecton did not exactly help him, but a doctor with healing abilities. I figured someone like that walked around somewhere. And I have yet to read your story, but I will when I find the time. And thanks for the review!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_I only fully realized what happened to him when he called you Connie. He would never call you that when no Normos were around. When I asked him about Mighty Med… well, we're still sitting here, aren't we? We, Skylar and I, are here, Oliver's in the Normo part of this hospital and Alan is allowed to go to our school, seeing Horace finally admitted he was the worst teacher ever._

_Skylar: I still don't get why they don't release Oliver from the hospital._

_Kaz: There are still some things that need real fixing. Think about his back. And his neck. And some damaged part thanks to that concussion… wow, Oliver really is lucky he's still alive._

_Skylar: He really is._

* * *

As soon as Kaz heard they could visit Oliver now, too, he immediately hurried out of the Med into the Normo hospital, directly asking for the room for Oliver Pyne – Horace hadn't wanted to tell them which room because they weren't allowed in there. Eventually, after fifteen minutes, Kaz found the room Oliver was in, and so he pointed out the way for Jordan and Skylar, too. The three of them walked towards the door, and they stood in front of it.

Kaz sighed, pulling his hand towards the handle, and he put his hand on it. Yet, he waited to push it down and enter. He didn't know how Oliver would react when he saw them – would he be angered, overly happy, or maybe even scared? There was no telling how he would react, or if he remembered what Kaz had done to him. That's why he pulled his hand back, into his pocket, not even considering going in first. That's where Skylar helped him out by going in first.

As they entered the room – first Skylar, then Kaz and Jordan – they noticed Oliver was resting in his bed, eyes closed, as if nothing had even happened last weekend. Silence reigned for at least one minute when they all were looking at the Normo who had been caught in the crossfire.

"Oliver… he…" Kaz began, but he saw no way of finishing what he started. He found there was nothing he wanted to say about it, just wanted to enjoy the fact he was still there, was still alive. But at what cost would he be alive?

"He looks so peaceful," Skylar said with a soft tone, and Kaz nodded as he tried to fight back the tears. Those were tears of joy, but he didn't want them to see it – Jordan would probably remind him of it for the rest of his life and Skylar didn't need to think he was weak. And he wanted Oliver to see a smile and no tears. It remained silent for a while, until Jordan too spoke.

"Maybe we should come back at another time," she said, and slowly walked away, out of the room. Kaz nodded, wiping away the small tears that had already formed and turned around to leave as well, just as Skylar. That is, until they were stopped.

"Kaz…" It was just a whisper, clearly audible thanks to the acoustic in the room and the utmost silence. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the hoarse voice of his best friend. He turned around and saw his best friend looking at him, a small smile on his face. Because he saw this, Kaz smiled as well, and so did Skylar. Kaz walked back and placed himself in one of the chairs.

"Oliver!" he said again, "I am… glad you're okay." Oliver nodded.

"It's nothing. We've been through worse!" he replied. Kaz was astonished by the lack of… well, of a lot of things that happened. He was surprised Oliver shrugged it off as nothing, he wondered why he didn't say anything about Revengeance and he had been influencing him to be dropped, and most of all – he didn't notice Skylar was standing in this very same room. Yet, he decided not to bring that up yet. It might be better to go slow and steady.

"It's nothing? You made a nasty fall… I thought you were dead," _and if you really were, I would've never been able to live with that guilt._ Kaz gulped, and Oliver tried to shrug.

"You know what? It's behind us now, it doesn't matter how hard I fell. I'm still here, right? I ain't going anywhere." He added a smile at the end and only then he noticed Skylar was still standing at the door. He then wore an awkward expression on his face and looked back to Kaz. "I didn't know you'd bring your girlfriend here." Oliver then said.

Kaz looked around to only see Skylar. He immediately knew what this was all about. "No! She is not my girlfriend!" Kaz exclaimed, thinking this was just a joke.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Oliver," Skylar said, finally getting the chance to re-introduce herself to her friend. Oliver nodded and immediately turned his head back to Kaz, and his best friend could see he was still feeling awkward.

"I see you've been talking about me," Oliver said to Kaz, continuing the joke. Kaz and Skylar nodded.

"He's been talking about you all the time!" Skylar responded, and Oliver nodded awkwardly when looking at her. Kaz didn't notice Oliver was acting quite awkward around Skylar, but he'd realize it eventually. For now, he just enjoyed a relaxed conversation with his best friend.

"Off course I have," Kaz said, "I was talking about you because I was worried. This seriously is the first time I've seen you since the accident." He'd understand, Kaz knew. Off course Kaz was worried about Oliver, but he didn't want to think about that any longer.

"Hey, Kaz," Oliver began after a short period of silence, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Off course!" Kaz shrugged.

"How long have I been out again?" Kaz sighed out of relief – he hadn't known what to do if Oliver asked him how he got there, but luckily he just wanted to know how much he had missed of his life. It wasn't much, but you'd wonder how much time you've spent in a coma when you have.

"Just a weekend, buddy. Seriously, you haven't missed much." Kaz replied and Oliver looked surprised.

"I didn't know you're able to make a new friend just over the weekend." Kaz was taken aback by that comment. This wasn't a joke anymore. Until that point, the conversation had been going on great and he was about to say the Mighty Med had been doing fine, even without him, but now he thought something serious might have happened because he couldn't recognize Skylar freaking Storm, his favorite comic book superhero and crush.

"New friend?" he repeated, and looked at Skylar, who had a worried look in his eyes, "No, you know her."

"Come on, Oliver!" Skylar urged, "We've known each other for almost one year. Just… think." They said no more as Oliver focused on watching Skylar and trying to remember who exactly she was. Kaz almost stood up to slap his friend in the face and tell him it's Skylar, but decided not to. He'd never be able to hurt Oliver anymore, physically nor mentally. Eventually, his face cleared up as he had finally recognized the girl in the room.

"Oh yeah! How did I not notice this earlier?" Oliver almost exclaimed, "Connie Valentine, the girl that looks exactly like Skylar Storm!" And the faces of his friends dropped as he recognized Skylar only as Connie Valentine. To make things even more awkward, he said Skylar looked exactly like his favorite superhero, as if he couldn't remember she was in fact the Skylar Storm he's been talking about.

"Excuse me," Kaz said after a while, "I have to make an important phone call."

"Can't it wait?" Oliver asked, and Kaz shook his head.

"No, no it can't wait. Oliver, why don't you catch up with Sk- I mean, Connie. I'll be right back." With those words, he left the room and grabbed his phone. He did not want to go all the way to the person he'd want to call, because that would take too long. Besides, why go all the way to the entrance when he had the number of his boss in his phone. After he punched in the number, it didn't take long before Horace answered the call.

"Horace Diaz," his boss said on the other side of the line.

"Horace, there's a problem!" Kaz said, "Oliver doesn't remember… where he works. There are Normos here," he whispered the last part, being careful not to reveal much to the doctors and nurses and Normos in the corridors who didn't know anything about superheroes and how they were real.

"So he has amnesia?" Horace asked.

"What?"

"Memory loss. Amnesia is memory loss," he explained to Kaz, who still hadn't thought of expanding his limited vocabulary with the word 'amnesia'. "Hey, I already did warn you we don't know how he reacts when he sees you."

"You never said that!"

"I did, but you were gone before you could hear it," Horace said, "Anyway, so he doesn't know about Mighty Med."

"No," Kaz said, voice filled with despair, "he almost didn't even recognize Skylar. Well, he did, but he knew her as Connie Valentine." For a long time, there was no answer. Kaz waited a whole minute, but eventually the chief of staff returned.

"Sorry for the interruption, there were important matters to discuss. _Yes, get it ready! I want a party at eight o'clock_." Kaz looked confused – Horace had clearly whispered the last part and apparently hadn't thought the Normo could hear it."

"Horace, what do I do now? Should I tell him, will it come back?" Kaz asked, and Horace didn't even hesitate to give the answer.

"No! You cannot say anything about the Mighty Med, and the same goes for Gus, Jordan and Skylar." Kaz gasped. He couldn't mean that, right? Right?

"What? Horace, he's a valuable member of the team, he's on the tenth spot of the list of the Med's best doctors, and you can't just…" Kaz was interrupted by Horace.

"Kaz, I wish you could, but I'm afraid your contract says otherwise. See, when you signed it, it said that if one of you ever has the urge to tell it to a Normo who doesn't know or remember the Mighty Med, will not mention it and will not attempt to bring the memories back. The person shouldn't mention any of it, nor the members, nor the fact that heroes exist."

"Why would you put that in the contract?" Kaz almost shouted now. He could hear Horace sigh at the other end of the line.

"You were the first Normos we accepted in the staff, and above all teenagers! We didn't know better, okay?" Without further ado, Kaz hung up and left Horace alone. He was very mad, but he managed to maintain it and only let out a glimpse of that anger buy showing an angry face. How could Horace do such a thing! And so on, and so on, Kaz thought a lot of bad stuff about Horace and when he was calmed down, he saw the reason behind it. Two Normo teenagers at the Med, how much bigger could the risk be? And how was Horace supposed to know if he could trust Normos, for he had almost no experience with them.

Eventually, he entered the room again, and he had somehow managed to put a smile on his face. "Hey Connie," he said, "It was mom. We gotta go home now. She's waiting outside the hospital and if we don't come soon, she'll come here and get us." It was a subtle hint, but Skylar got it. She nodded, said goodbye to Oliver – as did Kaz – and they left the room.

"What's so urgent about not being able to stay longer with Oliver?" she asked, and Kaz sighed. Then, he explained everything to her.

* * *

Jordan hated waiting, but this time, she would wait. It was, after all, a friend they owed a visit. And they, that is Jordan and Gus. Gus had already packed all of his stuff, but he had decided to postpone the beginning of his training until he had paid Oliver a visit. Just a few minutes ago, Horace had been called by someone, but neither of them paid attention to whatever the chief of staff was saying. The boy didn't pay attention because he was concentrating on the door and how Skylar and Kaz would walk through it and the girl because she thought the conversation would be boring.

Eventually, Kaz and Skylar walked through the door. They didn't exactly look happy, even though they just visited Oliver. Gus and Jordan walked up to them, and saw Kaz was mad and was facing the floor. Skylar looked neutral, but she couldn't deny she was a little angered too.

"You can go," she said and walked away. Kaz looked up at his two friends.

"Just don't mention the Mighty Med or anything that has something to do with it," he said in a monotone and then turned his gaze to Horace, glaring at the chief of staff. "That's against the contract." He already knew he'd never forgive Horace for putting that particular line in the contract they've signed.


	24. The truth behind Alan

**It almost hurts to post this second-to-last chapter, but I've got to finish what I've started, right? All I'm saying is we'll see a little more Alan and (mostly) Horace, since the title of chapter is 'the truth behind Alan' so it will probably be about him. Anyway, here's the second-to-last chapter... but first, the review!**

_BTRlover1122:__ I wish I could change that amnesia too, but it would look suspicious, even if there are few to know Oliver's got it. about the contract: that's explained in this chapter. And thanks for the review!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_Kaz: It's also bad they still haven't found a way for NeoCortex to be freed from Revengeance, but it already feels good to know Megahertz is behind bars. I also asked why Horace was so protective over Alan, and now not anymore. The answer was… well, refreshing actually. It kinda was shocking, too. I only hope now we could tell Oliver when he remembers, since Horace practically forbade me to start a conversation about Mighty Med with him. Still doesn't want me to break the contact, 'cause violation of that rule results into being cubed. Now I think of it, a lot of things results into being cubed at the Mighty Med._

_I am the only Normo doctor of the Mighty Med, at the moment. I can visit Oliver each day, while my parents think I'm at the Domain. I can still rescue superheroes, but it's been a lot harder without Oliver. Alan's being nice to us, Jordan is still a great friend, I've been keeping contact with Gus, and one of my top priorities is to find a way to help NeoCortex and bring Revengeance to justice!_

_Officially, I am the only Normo doctor of the Mighty Med in America. And I don't like it a bit._

* * *

"Hey, Alan!" Horace called out, "Come down here! I need to talk to you." They were still at the Mighty Med, and it was just after Jordan and Gus left to visit Oliver. Skylar had gone back to her room and Kaz was just helping around in the Med, doing something – according to Horace – to keep his mind occupied so he wouldn't constantly think about Oliver. That way, the Normo wouldn't think too much about how Horace refused to change their contracts.

He really wanted to change that contract, but he knew he couldn't. If he'd change the contract of the Normos, Dr. Bridges would start to ask questions and the least he wanted is Bridges asking questions about his authority in the hospital, which could get him fired. If Bridges wasn't around to control him and his actions, he would change it without a doubt. But now… now they had to wait for Oliver to regain his memory. If he would regain his memory it in the first place.

Eventually, Alan stormed down. "Uncle Horace, whatever it is you heard about me, I didn't do it and I have absolutely nothing to do with it – Lizard Man is just making up gossip about me!" Horace sighed, as if he only heard half of what his nephew just said.

"I don't want to talk about gossip," he said with a serious tone. "Alan, I've recently made a decision that will be of importance for your entire life. Alan… you will go to a Normo school!" That wasn't exactly what Alan had expected to hear. He thought Horace would say 'thank you' for ultimately defeating the villain – how else would it have floated to the exact weak spot it was supposed to hit? – and now he hears he has to go to Normo school?

"What!?" Alan shouted, "Why do I need to go to some Normo school?"

"Because I'm a horrible teacher," Horace explained, "And I thought you need more contact with Normos of your age who are not Oliver and Kaz. Besides, you're not the most social person in the world."

"You can't do that!" Alan shouted in protest, but Horace nodded.

"Oh, yes I can! Oh, you're going to the same school as Kaz and Skylar. That way, you'll at least know two people." Horace didn't even seem to care about how Alan felt about it. He also didn't look him in the eye when telling him the news, so he couldn't have possibly known that action would make Alan more than furious. He stomped with his feet on the ground.

"It's so unfair!" he exclaimed and walked away. At that moment, Kaz came in. He'd told himself half an hour ago he wouldn't talk to Horace, but now he saw Alan storming away with anger, he was curious about what they talked. Eventually, he decided to talk to him about Alan only, and he walked closer to his boss.

"What was that all about?" Kaz asked, and Horace shrugged.

"It's just the usual. Alan begins Monday at his Normo school career and he's coming to your school." Kaz' eyes widened – at first he wondered how a super would fit in at a Normo school, but then he realized he had to be the one making sure Alan didn't use telekinesis. Those and some other questions came up in mind, but only one of them stood out.

"Why do you only send him now?" Kaz asked, "I mean, you're quite protective over him!"

"He needs to socialize," was Horace's simple answer, and Kaz crossed his arms.

"Are you so sure about that?" he asked, and Horace nodded.

"Off course I'm sure about that, why do you ask?"

"Ha!" shouted Kaz, "when you answer a simple question with an answer and another question, you're hiding something!" The only proof he now needed, was Horace looking like he got busted. And yes, there came that look. Kaz smiled widely, finally having figured out Alan didn't only need to go so he could socialize. "C'mon Horace, don't be shy! I'd really like to know the story! Unless it's a boring one, then I'm outta here." He encouraged his boss.

Horace eventually sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you! But you must swear to never talk about it to anyone except for me!" Kaz nodded.

"Yes, I swear, now tell me!" He sounded a little too excited, but Horace did as he was asked anyway.

"It begins with Alan's birth. He had a loving mother and a great father. Their names are Helen Diaz and Nelson Oakley. He…" Horace was already interrupted by Kaz, who suddenly started to shout because he's still a fan boy.

"Are you kidding me?_ The_ Optimo is Alan's father?" Kaz almost shouted, but Horace put his hand on Kaz's mouth.

"Silent! Nobody needs to know!" Horace quickly said, and pulled his hand away when it suddenly hurt. "You bit me!"

"That's what I do when someone puts their hand on my mouth," Kaz said as if it was nothing. He even laughed until he saw Horace's serious face. "I'm sorry; it's a reflex I can't stop! Wait, if Optimo is Alan's dad, then why is he called Alan _Diaz_?"

"That's what I just wanted to tell," Horace continued, "He is a hero and my sister was one of the best doctors this hospital has ever known. Off course she was the future target of many of Nelson's villains. Eventually, when Alan was about six months old, there came a villain. You probably know him: Razor Claw – don't even think about freaking out!" he warned Kaz, who nodded. "Anyway, Razor Claw came to visit. Optimo was in space to help with a peace treaty between Earth and Caldera, so they wouldn't attack us. Helen was home alone with Alan, who was upstairs and sleeping. So, Razor Claw paid my sister a visit. She could just warn me before he cut off the connection."

Kaz noticed Horace was getting a hard time talking about it, but he still continued. "I immediately warned Nelson, but we were too late. She was dead, lying on the floor in the kitchen. We were devastated when we found her. She…" That's when Horace really started to cry and Kaz was tasked to comfort his boss. That meant he was forced in a hug with Horace and to say 'It's okay' and more like that. Horace thanked Kaz for the comfort, but all Kaz had felt was awkwardness.

"Thanks, Kaz, I really needed it," Horace said, "So we found her, and we searched to find the body of my nephew. Luckily, Razor Claw didn't know Helen already had a son instead of being pregnant and we found him upstairs, sleeping. Then, Nelson decided to move out of the house, live as a Normo and joined the Super-Secret Heroes in Hiding. He gave Alan to me and asked me to raise him as if he were my own son. And I did. He didn't want Alan to be called Oakley – Razor Claw knew his secret identity – because he'd be endangered by the villain, so he was raised as Alan Diaz."

"Is that all?" Kaz said, starting to get slightly bored by this emotional story.

"Not yet," the chief of staff said, "I protected Alan the best I could, and now I realize he was locked up in the Mighty Med until his tenth, at least. And when we went out, I would always be around. I home-schooled him, he has his own room here, the Med is his home. But there was one moment when he proved he could take care of himself. It was, in fact, after the battle. He was the one defeating Revengeance, y'know. And he stood up for me when I thought Razor Claw had appeared to the scene."

"I thought?" Kaz asked, "Why did you think it was him?"

"Two idiots were disguised as him," Horace explained, thinking Kaz didn't need to know the names of these two idiots. Kaz would be smart enough to stay away from Wallace and Clyde when he saw the two. "Anyway, Alan showed some bravery and I thought that I should start to let him go, to give him more freedom… but not too much! I'm still his legal guardian until Nelson decides to show up and reveal himself in front of his son." Horace stopped, having told the entire story to Kaz. It was a big relief to have finally told someone! And Kaz was kind of shocked by the story, but he could take it. There was only one problem…

"I wish I could tell Oliver," he said, "He'd like the story, too."

* * *

No hour later, Gus was ready to leave. He didn't have much stuff for himself, so he went home, packed his stuff in three minutes and returned to the hospital. By the time he had arrived, the three friends who knew his secret were present to say goodbye. Brain Matter was also present, ready to leave when Gus was ready.

Skylar was the first to say something to him. "Good luck, Gus. I'm sure you'll do some great things." It was short, but Gus nodded and they hugged. Then, it was up to Jordan to say something. It was a surprise what she would say, and if it would be friendly. Eventually, she said something.

"Have a good journey," she said when pushing him towards Brain Matter, "And don't come back until you're 100% in control of your powers!" Gus nodded.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too, Jordan," he said, and Jordan left the hospital. She said her parting words to Gus, so in fact she was able to leave. It's not like she cared about Gus. She just cried one time in his arms, that's nothing. That's absolutely nothing, she just needed comfort and Gus would offer her the comfort. Nothing more!

"Hey, Gus," Kaz said, being the last to say goodbye to him, "I … I don't know what to say, really, so I'm just going to…have a great journey, hand over your homework in time and we'll keep contact, right?" Gus laughed and nodded, shaking Kaz's hand.

"Off course we'll have contact!" he said.

"Not too much, though," Brain Matter said, "It'll vary from day to day, depending on what you can do already." the two boys nodded, and Skylar and Kaz stood aside as Brain Matter and Gus walked towards the teleportation highway. Gus waved behind him one more time before they both disappeared out of sight, to their location to learn control his powers.

"Darn it!" Kaz exclaimed, and Skylar looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked, and Kaz pointed at the highway.

"I forgot to ask him where they're going!"


	25. Now and for always (aka Epilogue)

**The usual AN can be found at the bottom of the chapter, and enjoy!**

* * *

_Skylar: So, that was it?_

_Kaz: Yeah, that was it! Finally!_

* * *

Kaz stood up, relieved. Next to him, Skylar gave him a smile. He – no, they – had told the entire story of what happened roughly six months ago. Oliver was still in the hospital. Kaz might not have mentioned it, but Oliver was hurt pretty badly and some fractures needed a lot of time to heal, but Kaz had heard from Horace Oliver could leave the hospital any time now.

Too bad he wouldn't be able to remember the Mighty Med. During his visits, he and Skylar had been giving Oliver hints about the hospital, and if he remembered he'd get the hints. But he kept telling them to stop acting weird, so there is a big chance Oliver has to find out when Kaz was slowly walking when Oliver would be stalking him because he was curious about where Kaz works each day. Yet, that was just his fantasy and he couldn't be sure it was going to be that way.

"I'm glad to have said that!" Kaz said, having a smile on his face.

"Shall we watch it?" Skylar asked, looking at the camera. They had recorded the whole story. They heard from Horace it was good to tell someone you didn't know about your problems because you'd be relieved when you did. But since Kaz didn't want a stranger to think he's weird, he grabbed a camera and just told it to the person who would watch the video. Skylar helped out to 'fill in the blanks', to tell about the pieces where he wasn't there and to tell from an objective point of view, as far as you could call her an objective person.

"Sure," she said, and they re-watched part of it. Eventually, Kaz just pressed 'stop' and turned to Skylar, about to say what he thought about it.

"I think I'm not going to watch that ever again." He concluded, and Skylar nodded.

"Me neither. Experiencing it was bad enough." Kaz nodded when he had heard her comment.

"Should we delete it?" Kaz said, and Skylar agreed to do that. So, quickly, Kaz deleted the video, being glad he has finally said it out loud and having 'deleted' that experience from his life, although the consequences would still be present. Skylar too had a hard time coping with the consequences, but she got over them. She and Oliver visited Oliver daily, but she even more and eventually she had admitted her feelings towards Oliver and he told her he was secretly having a crush on her, and so they had become a couple, often teased by Kaz and Jordan. Oliver still hadn't heard from Gus, who still was at an unknown location. Yes, his training was completed, but the other three months he had spent to travel around without Brain Matter, who had brought him home, but Gus had had other plans.

Speaking about that weird little fellow, the screensaver of Kaz's laptop suddenly disappeared and instead, Gus appeared on the screen. Kaz wasn't as afraid of it as when Gus had did it the first time, but it still scared him when Gus did that. Kaz sighed with a smile and walked over to his laptop.

"Gus, when will you stop doing that?" Kaz asked Gus.

"The day I die!" always was his response. Skylar had left to get herself a drink and would bring something along for Kaz if she was in the mood. Gus shrugged, and Kaz smiled at him.

"So, how's it going?"

"I'm fine! I'm about to visit an old friend of me," the weird boy announced, and Kaz nodded.

"Cool! Who is it?" he wanted to know, and he saw how Gus pretended to think about it while moving on and doing something with his finger behind his phone or iPod or whatever he possessed. Eventually, he had decided it was enough and he gave Kaz his answer, by pressing something. At that same moment, the door at the puzzle entrance opened and when Kaz looked up, he saw his awkward little friend, spreading his arms, shouting 'surprise' throughout the lobby.

Kaz, positively surprised, ran over to his friend and gave him a hug. It felt great to see his friend again, and he knew Gus felt the same. When they broke up the hug, they still wore big smiles.

"Do you like the surprise?" Gus asked, and Kaz nodded.

"Off course I do! You're staying, right?" he quickly asked, not being sure if he had to miss his half-Normo friend for another six-month period. Gus grinned and shook his head.

"Nope! I've seen what I wanted to see, so I'm just coming back to school." The only words crossing Kaz's mind were: _This is great!_ Now Gus was back, which would give him a lot of positive attention since Brain Matter made up the lie he won a prize and could travel around the world in six or three months. People were curious about what exactly he had seen during his trip, but it would be even harder to catch up with the classes. It was now mid-October and had to catch up with a lot of stuff, but even if his results would be bad, Kaz knew the guy wouldn't hesitate to change an F into a D. on the other hand, there would be a lot of people who would help him get used to his previous life style.

When they were talking, the one person who wouldn't help Gus entered the Mighty Med. The two boys turned around and saw Jordan walking in. Gus immediately walked over to her and caught her – by surprise, might I add – in an embrace. She wasn't prepared and immediately tried to get him off of her.

"Gus!?" she exclaimed, "You're back? How long?" she asked. She visited the Med every day, to help Kaz with his work, but she wasn't getting paid – yet. Horace wasn't aware of the fact Jordan had picked up where Oliver had left, and the Normo duo at the hospital now consisted of Kaz and Jordan, who had discovered she could indeed help the heroes because they weren't Normos – if they were, she wouldn't have come back at all for we all know she doesn't like to help people.

"I've been back just now," Gus announced calmly while letting go of her, "And guess what? I'm staying here now!" Jordan sighed.

"Whatever. I'm at the cafeteria." If anybody asked, she was getting a drink, but in fact she was going to see some heroes and help them. She'd take care of the more violent heroes while Kaz would try to help the people who weren't as violent or dark as the Dark Warrior. Gus watched her leave, and then turned back to Kaz.

"Did she miss me?" he asked, for she was never present when he contacted Kaz, and Kaz nodded.

"She might say no, but she really did!"

"Okay," Gus nodded, accepting that answer, "So, what else did I miss?" Kaz gave him the biggest smile of that afternoon, and put his arm around his friend's shoulder, walking around the Mighty Med while explaining what he had missed, starting with the words "Where should I begin?"

Skylar came back from the cafeteria and entered the lobby just as Gus and Kaz had left. She indeed had brought Kaz a drink, since everything was kind of free for the Normos to use, Skylar included. She put the drinks on the desks at the same time the little Diaz came back from school.

He had had the misfortune of missing the bus and having to walk all the way to the hospital. And because he was completely in the open, he had to _carry_ his backpack instead of just levitating it and making it lighter for him. In one of his hands, he had a science test in his hands, with an F as his score. Skylar noticed, for they both were in the same science class.

"Hey Alan!" she greeted him, "Did you miss the bus again?"

"Off course I did," he almost shouted of fatigue, "How else would you explain I'm late?" he snarled, and Skylar had already taken interest in his test paper. She was taken aback when she had seen that grade – she had at least expected Alan to have a D.

"How come you failed?" she asked, and Alan sighed.

"Apparently moving objects through use of levitation isn't accepted as an answer," he explained, and Skylar looked at all the answers. He either didn't remember the right formula, or he had used something from the hero world to explain something. Skylar sighed.

"Come on," she said, "I'll help you correct it." Alan didn't move and neither did Skylar. Alan glared daggers at her while she patiently waited for him to follow her so he could correct his test. Eventually Alan gave in, sighing.

"Fine! Let's go!" Alan went ahead, going into the rec room. Skylar followed him, with his test paper, and at the same time Gus and Kaz walked back into the lobby.

"And that's, in short, everything you missed," Kaz finished his long explanation. Gus looked at him, shrugging.

"That isn't too much, but still a lot." He concluded, and Kaz nodded.

"You could say it that way," he looked at his watch, "Oh, I'm visiting Oliver right now! Do you want to come along?" Kaz invited his friend over. He could practically see how Gus got ten times happier after that certain question and Kaz had to smile again. He didn't need to hear a verbal answer to know Gus really wanted to see Oliver again. Gus nodded.

"Okay, he's in room 315. You go ahead, I'll be right behind you." Gus practically ran through the door as Kaz put out his white coat, revealing today's clothing. Before leaving the Mighty Med, he looked around once more, putting everything on a row.

_This is the best life I could have ever wished for,_ he told himself with a smile before trying to catch up with Gus. Sure, Oliver was in the hospital with amnesia and Jordan wasn't too nice and Alan was a pain in the ass at school and Skylar simply became a little timid and Gus was still weird, but they were all a family. They were one big happy family; all of them part of one extraordinary tale. And Kaz was able to realize this.

_This is the good life._

_Now and for always._

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

**So, that's it, I guess. This is - was - my first addition to the Mighty Med archive. I am really glad the way this turned out, and I hope you liked it as well even though (I think) we all wished Oliver wasn't left with amnesia. And yes, this is the final chapter, so this has a rather open ending. Before I really close off, there are two things I'd like to discuss with you:**

**1) I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story, because I didn't think it would catch on (since most stories' theme here is Skoliver) and I want to thank you for your support, also. These are the names of the users of whom I know followed, favorited, reviewed and read the story: **_Adeo1234, BTRlover1122, GoldDragonNinja, Rabbit Paols, eldewulf, littlemisschatterbox13, 8thgradecowgirl, LittleMissFanGirl14, Rocksoroll, Spades231, Spades23, Wolfblood2o12 &amp; Theminergirlcraft_**! you're all amazing, and a final thanks for doing as said before!**

**2) I will be adding more stories. Right now, I am working on two Mighty Med story ideas. One of them is Kaz-centric (told in first person) and has a lot of fantasy in it, and the other will be about just the superheroes that have appeared and were named in the series. That's all I got right now, but when I have finished one idea, you will find the story here!**

**And, that was it! The end of the Inevitable!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Writer207**


End file.
